


SWTOR Sith Inquisitor: Path To Glory (English version)

by XJaneShepardX



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Darth Imperius - Freeform, Emperor's wrath - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Light Side Sith Inquisitor, Light Side Sith Warrior, Many STROR Characters Will Be Added Later, Other, POV, POV Female Character, SWTOR, Sith, Sith Empire, The Dark Side of the Force, force, star wars the old republic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 82,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XJaneShepardX/pseuds/XJaneShepardX
Summary: Well, another translation from Russian to English of my fics. I love SWTOR very much and always keep only one character in each RPG game. This is the SWTOR story from my character Juno Raven's point of view. Named her after Juno Eclipse from Star Wars: Force Unleashed and female Revan from Star Wars KotOR. Only changed her last name from Revan to Raven. Again sorry for my English.





	1. Intro: Juno Raven (Sith Inquisitor)

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6ZKwIujy3U)**  
(Juno's music theme)

Name: Juno Raven

Planet of birth: Corrida

Age: 25

Race: Human

Class: Sith Inquisitor/Sorcerer

Sith Name: Darth Imperius

Romance: Andronikos Revel and Theron Shan

  
(Juno Raven herself)

  
(Juno VS her twin sister Noralin the Jedi Consular)

  
(After Noralin's death on Makkeb)

  
(Juno witness the destruction of Ziost and the death of her best friend Sovereignia Darkbloom aka Sith Warrior/Maradeur the Emperor's Wrath)

  
(Juno and Sith Emperor Vitiate/Valkorion)

  
(Theron's regrets)

  
(How to create Juno in SWTOR)


	2. Prologue: The Beginning.

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RaPMJ_f7N9Q) **

Korriban - the heart of the Galactic Empire, a sacred planet for our Order, a repository of knowledge... I have been living here for the last ten years or so... Since I was accepted into the Sith Order. Here is located the main Academy, where Force-sensitive people are trained. This is a kind of supernatural omnipresent vital energy that binds all life in the Universe. I don't know how to describe it... Someone considers the Force to be an energy field, someone calls it magic, for some it is an invisible living entity with its own mind... Well, I don't know. The very fact that one who has innate abilities can do truly incredible things: throw lightning bolts using their hands, move objects with willpower, read minds, make others obey their desires, and even fly...

Not everyone is capable of this; I would even say far from everyone. I don't know how it really is, but our scientists cited statistics that for a thousand intelligent creatures only one or two can develop these paranormal abilities. Everything is determined by the number of midichlorians in the blood of a person - microscopic organisms, connecting a rational creature with this vital energy. But again I get into those areas in which I don't understand anything. Sorry. Science is not my area yet. I am only an Acolyte of the Academy, an ordinary student who was taken here for training many years ago. Before that, all my childhood and youth passed in slavery... Yes, that's right, in slavery. I am a former slave, why I ended up in such a situation, I no longer remember. Our family already served the Hutts when I was born.

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0za0Ol8gTwM) **

So, for starters, a little of history, if you may. My name is Juno Raven, was born on the planet Corrida, but soon we were transferred to Nar Shadda, so I almost remember nothing about my planet. My father died when I was very small, some kind of street fight, I don't know... Mother raised us alone. Us means me, my brother and sister. I was the oldest. My twin sister, Noralin, was born half an hour later than me, and my brother, Adrian, was born when we were about two years old. My sister and I were outwardly identical: both had slightly dark skin, blue eyes, black hair, straight noses, slightly plump lips... Andrian, the brown-eyed blond with an angelic face, inherited his father's features when my sister and I took over most of our looks from our mother.

Noralin and I were often confused when we were kids. Well, not only by neighbors, but by our Hutt owner himself, too. And for me, all these huge slugs are actually the same, but they somehow distinguish each other. Parents could always distinguish us, but for others it was problematic.

Dad was gone when Noralin and I were four. Mom said - he flew away on behalf of the owner, and won't return anytime soon. To maintain the illusion that he was still alive, she sometimes wrote us emails on his behalf and bought gifts when extra money appeared.

It was difficult, but the Hutts provided their slaves with everything necessary... within reasonable limits. By reasonable, as you understand, I mean the very minimum. In general, these giant caterpillars are still mean-spirited, but if a slave suddenly dies, who will fulfill their duties?

Mom worked as a servant in the owner's residence, and sometimes... how to say it, she appealed to some mercenaries who were looking for temporary fun. But I couldn't understand why unfamiliar men often went to our house... At that time, mom sent us to either for a walk or sleep, all depending on the time of day. When the men left our home, I sometimes had seen my mother in tears, and even with bruised... Only a child can't understand what's what, it's later, when I grew up... Oww, even now I remember it with disgust. If I could do back then what I can do now, no one would even raise a finger on my mother, and our former 'owners' would be dead now.

But there were good times as well, when no one bothered us. We spent that time together, the four of us. I remember the stories that my mother told us at nights about great heroes, mystical Jedi, defenders of Justice... And I dreamed that one of them would come and set us free... But who cared about the simple lower classes of the Smugglers Moon? Yes, no one. Trust no one but yourself if you want to survive. It was not possible to escape, every slave had a transmitter implanted under their skin, and if they decided to escape, the owner had every right to blow up the deserter...

When my sister and I were five years old, a new blow awaited our family - we lost my sister. For some reason, my mother sent me and Andrian to our neighbor, and Noralin stayed at home. When we returned, we encountered a man in a gray cloak coming out of our door. I don't remember his face, but there was something about him... I don't even know, something powerful, as if he was surrounded by a strong energy field. Andrian felt it too. The man stared at us and, with a sympathetic sigh, quietly said to our mother:

"I wish I could help them all right away..."

"Is it possible?" She asked hopefully.

"We will do our best. These two... they are the same."

What - same, I was interested, but the man left too quickly. Noralin said in the evening that this stranger came to talk to her, and then for some reason took her blood for analysis. Whatever it meant.

In the evening, as always, we had a dinner and went to bed, and the next morning I found out that my sister was missing. Mom was kind of lost, she only said that everything was fine, and there was no need to be afraid of Noralin anymore. Then there were rumors that the child was sold to new owners. Where she was taken... known. Since then another seven years have passed...

I was twelve years old, Andrian was ten, when our life changed dramatically again. Our master sold us to some Twi'lek smuggler who took our entire family to Ord Mandel. It's another place, I don't know where it's worse, though... Nar Shadda is even cleaner, and the conditions were better. The new owner compared to the old one was a real tyrant. Mom became his personal servant, but my brother and I 'run errands' mostly petty crooks and couriers. I had to deal with very unpleasant and dangerous people, for example, when it was necessary to secretly pass the package to someone, or to steal something from someone. And every night I shuddered at the slightest rustle, afraid that one of the enemies of our new master would come for us...

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5TbWJJMdLsY) **

As a result, it happened - I don't know who our owner crossed the road, but once many of his armed friends arrived at us, and then the Imperial Troopers arrived. A serious skirmish ensued, and then someone in red-black armor and a mask came. It was an unusually tall man, somewhere around two meters or so, a broad-shouldered mighty warrior. I've never seen one like that. What he was doing could only be described in one word: magic. By the power of thought, this unknown person could move objects and throw lightnings with his hands... And also his weapon... Back then I remembered it as a long, buzzing white stick with a red edging that grew out of the handle as if by the mental order of its owner. With this 'stick', he destroyed absolutely everything and even easily beat off the charges of blaster rifles. It was then that I found out what a real lightsaber is, and then from the impressions of a child it seemed something incredible.

The battle was quite serious. I remember how, crouching, we followed our mother, who tried to lead us away as far as possible from the shootout. Suddenly, out of a cloud of smoke, our master appeared in battle armor and with weapons. Without hesitation, he shot at Andrian, but mom jumped forward, covering her brother with her body, and...

Then everything was in a fog. I remember only my own cry of horror and the rage that rose within. Our owner was thrown away by an invisible airwave and smashed into the stone wall so that cracks began to go at the site of the impact. The limp body of the armed Twi'lek fell flat onto the floor. What happened didn't bother me at all. I jumped to my mom and brother sitting on the floor, clutching her with a death grip. The howling sirens and the sounds of battle nearby didn't matter anymore.

"Juno..." Mom looked up at me, frightened. Just now, I saw a serious blaster burn on her right side.

"Mom... mommy..." I said, almost soundlessly. Andrian loosened his grip a little, and together we carefully laid it on the floor.

"Sorry, honey..." Mom raised a trembling hand and touched the fingers of my right cheek. "I'm sorry for ehat happened to your sister... and to us..."

"Hush, hush... Don't talk..." I whispered back, then threw back my head and yelled loudly: "Help us, someone!!! HEY!!!"

"Please!!!" picked up Andrian, who did not stop crying. But no one was there to aid the two helpless kids. We were very scared, but simply couldn't escape, leaving mom behind. So we sat clutching each other until the Imperial Troopers found us, and then the one in the mask came over. I remember that he looked at the lifeless body of our former master for some time, and then turned to me:

"Did you do that?"

"I... what ?!" I was seriously scared. "N-no... I didn't... no... He himself..." The stranger's face was invisible, but even through the mask one could feel that he doubted my words. Why? I didn't even touch the bastard with my finger... I really wanted to. "Well, honestly!"

He didn't have time to reply, because at that moment one of the soldiers jumped up to us with a message for his commander. They exchanged a few words, after which all the military were ordered to return to the ship.

"Lord Marr, sir, what to do with these two?" Asked one of the Imperial soldiers, pointing the gun at us. The masked man looked at me and Andrian for a while, then calmly said:

"Send both to Korriban, to the Academy. On general terms. Let's see, maybe at least one of them will turn out to be something worthwhile. If they survive, of course."

Andrian squeezed my hand in fear. I soothingly patted my brother on the shoulder and, releasing my fingers from his hands, stepped towards the stranger. Solders' faces stretched out in surprise. I know this expression, so often looked at slaves who dared to allow themselves to do something forbidden. Whoever this unknown man is, he is an important person. The man in the armor and mask also seemed to be somewhat puzzled by my behavior. It was clear that I should be afraid of him. So it seemed to me. But after all that had happened, I didn't care... almost.

"What awaits us?.." I asked, in a quivering voice.

"Power and glory, if you show yourself worthy, death - if you fail." He crouched in front of me on one knee: "Where you go, they will teach you to be like me. It is very difficult. I don't know what you will have to go through, but in the end each of you might have a chance to prove yourself, become something more and leave your mark on the history of the galaxy."

I bowed my head, digesting what I heard. To become like him, to gain superpowers, to become strong, to own my destiny... Decide for myrself and not be afraid for my own life anymore...

Andrian timidly approached us. I turned to my brother, our eyes met... He wanted this. Just like me, he longed for freedom... Actually, we had nowhere to go, and the man in the armor and mask knew this.

"We agree," I said softly, and Andrian confirmed my words with a decisive nod of his head.

After that, my brother and I were sent to Korriban. This ominous desert rocky planet that from outer space seemed absolutely lifeless, but only at first glance. In fact, there were cities and settlements. Here was the main school where they taught to be superhumans. Here, as we were told, we will learn to do incredible things. The Sith, it turns out, are some kind of antithesis to the Jedi Order, who were the great guardians of peace and justice. In a way, they are the same, only Dark. That lucky so lucky. And on the other hand, where could we go? Get lost on the streets or run into some kind of criminal gang? Although, on the other hand, we were not given a choice. Not even allowed to say goodbye...

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJnqvgZIXVA) **

Upon arrival at the Academy, we were immediately led directly to the Head Overseer. The first impression of this place was intimidating. A huge complex of stone buildings, smoothly flowing directly into the rocky mountains, inside of which was the bulk of all the buildings. The first thing that struck me back then was tall ceilings, spacious halls and rather narrow corridors compared to them. The premises are so huge that every incoming person would definitely have to feel like a worthless insect. All in red and blue tones, all around twilight.

At first, Andrian and I were sent to a medical wing, where we were examined in turn by unpleasant looking man and woman dressed in black robes. The man was completely bald, his eyes were empty, and veins were clearly visible under the deadly-pale skin, the gray-haired woman had yellow predatory eyes and wrinkled skin, her hair was gathered in a tight low bun. However, the attention they dealt with us was absolutely the opposite of their appearance. They scanned us with special devices, then took blood for analysis and asked several questions regarding our origin and childhood diseases. Of course, I don't remember this, but they once said that I had to get a bad cold almost in infancy, but after that often the viruses didn't bother me, but the fear from doctors for life seems to remain.

After collecting the necessary data, the doctors announced that we could be free, then called two Sentries, who had to take us to the Head Overseer. The office of the Leader of the Academy was on the lower level, but since the general style of buildings was preserved everywhere, you could even forget that you had to go down underground. The man himself, a tall black man of medium build with large features, known as Overseer Tremmel, however, was not negative towards us. On the contrary, he met us quite good-naturedly, even ordered to bring us food before engaging in inquiries. While my brother and I, sitting on chairs opposite the Overseer's table, were eating, the Head of the Academy studied the data on the holographic screen of the computer panel built into the table.

"So, on the recommendation of Darth Marr himself?" Overseer Tremmel once again with an attentive gaze studied both of us in turn and again stared at the computer. "Yes, you kids have potential, I would even say... What?.." His eyes widened in surprise. "Wow..."

"huh?" I felt somehow uneasy. Andrian was also worried. "What's the matter... sir?"

"Well-well... Interesting... very interesting..." the Head Overseer muttered, not paying attention to me. "I haven't seen so many midichlorians in my blood since..."

My brother and I stared at each other in surprise. Who is he talking to? There was a great desire to go up to the Overseer and snap my fingers in front of his nose in order to draw attention to us.

"Oh well." Overseer Tremmel broke away from contemplating the schemes on the screen of a holographic computer and again focused on us. "We have a couple of empty seats just in the newly formed, but different groups. You will have to study separately."

"Separately?" we gasped at the same time.

"All groups are now almost staffed, there are only two places, just for you two. But your supervisors will be different Overseers. Of course, you can see each other every day in your free time, but you will have to live and study separately. You," he pointed at me with the index finger of his left hand, will be in the group of the Overseer Harkun, and you," already addressed Andrian, "we will enroll you in the group of the Overseer Ragate. So..." He took out two medallions from the drawer: round metal plaques on chains, several centimeters in diameter, with incomprehensible patterns engraved on them. "Here you go." The ranger handed them to us. "From now on, you are Acolytes — students of the Korriban Sith Academy. Usually the delivery procedure is slightly different, but in this case..."

Then the doorbell rang, and two armed guards appeared in the aisle, clad in white metal armor with red imperial symbols. Armed with blaster cannons, which allowed me to conclude that these guys are not from the Sith, but just ordinary soldiers.

"Take the new Acolytes to their mentors," the Overseer ordered. "The girl to Overseer Harkun, and the boy to Overseer Ragate." And he turned to us: "Here we are done. Good luck, kids."

Then Andrian and were divided. One of their guards led him to the lower levels of the Academy, which were underground, and I didn't have to go down or up anywhere. The class where Overseer Harkun was already conducting the lesson was on the same floor. My guide and I didn't have time to reach, as wild swearing rang out somewhere nearby. Someone's angry male voice listed the insults one after another, and never once repeating, but at the same time not moving to a frank personal insults. What surprised me. This voice grew louder as we approached.

"No, this is the wrong answer. Again, you gang of dumb-headed brainless slugs. The most terrible group that I had to work with... How can you not understand such basic things?!"

For some reason I had a strange feeling that we needed exactly to the door from where all this came. Premonition did not deceive, unfortunately.

The guard pressed a button on the panel near the entrance, and a large spacious room in the same red and blue colors as everything before opened to my eyes. Dark walls with columns, on which the red and white flags of the Empire are hung, on the sides are some stone pyramids, the tops of which glow with ruby light, in the center is a huge red carpet on which young people and... nonhumans (representatives of alien races) sit on pillows, and in front of them, the man dressed a white-gray robe wass pacing back and forth, the lightsaber hilt weighs on his belt.

"Overseer Harkun, sir." My guide saluted him.

"What?!" He asked irritably, drilling the guard with an angry look. It was a brown-haired man with brown eyes and a goatee. Young, but with wrinkles on his face, probably from the fact that he constantly builds displeased expressions. There is a brown tattoo on the face around the right eye, and two red triangles on the forehead.

"You have another Acolyte, sir."

The disgruntled caretaker looked predatory at me, then looked at the datapad given to him by the guard, quickly ran his eyes across the screen and stared at me again:

"A slave? Another carrion, picked up from the trash? How many more will they hang on my neck this year?" The last question, it seems, was clearly addressed not to me. "Okay, go to the others, let's continue the lesson." He handed back the data panel to the Sentry accompanying me: "You may go".

He saluted the Overseer and left the room, and I quickly sat down with a group of students who had already gathered. Fortunately, one girl invited me to join her, otherwise I would have to sit on the floor there were no more free pillows. Overseer Harkun again stood in front of us and continued to explain what I had missed some of. Fortunately, this was an introductory lesson, he gave us general ideas about what kind of life awaits us at the Academy, periodically inserting insults in our address. Yes, from fire to fire, as they say. So much for the beginning of a new life...

Back then it didn't even seem to me that many great Sith began their journey this way, under the same conditions. But I'll tell you honestly, if I knew in advance where this path would lead me, I would be much less despair and discouraged. And there was a lot of interesting and dangerous things waiting for me...

**Soundtracks:**

1) SW KotOR OST– Visions; (Juno's intro)

2) Star Wars Episode 6 OST - Brother And Sister; (Memories)

3) Star Wars Episode 5 OST - The Asteroid Field; (attack)

4) SW KotOR OST- Inside the Sith Base. (Sith Academy)


	3. Prologue: Chapter 1. Lost and found.

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MnPq2Xb9LA&feature=emb_logo) **

(13 years later)

Peace is a lie, there is only Passion...

I often had strange dreams before... Dreams of my own significance and great things that I would accomplish in the future...

_"Darth Imperius..."_

I face an incredible number of my followers, who respectfully bow before me ... Among them are those who once considered me to be nothing and nothing.

_"You're just a filth. And you will die. Is that clear?"_

How it all began... Swim against the tide, walk resisting the gusts of wind, fight not only for my place in this world, but also for my own right to live...

_" How could you? Are you one of them now?"_

"Look who's talking!"

Revenge has come to pass... Difficulties left behind, now only the road to the future... No one else dares to hit me in the back...

_"I love you..."_

People from the past are gradually erased from memory. Only somewhere deep inside me still a voice of doubt whispers...

_"And if everything would have happened otherwise? Who would you like to be?"_

_"Someone who was not a slave."_

There is always a choice... Or almost always. We don't know if we decide who we should be born, but each of us determines how to live. Fight or surrender, go with the flow or flounder against it...

_"You are special ... even among the Sith. Your actions affect the future of the galaxy."_

It is nice to realize that you have a certain importance, that the fate of the planets depends on your decisions... When you are reckoned with, when you are respected. When you realize your importance, and not...

"Juno! Juno, there you are!"

"Huh? " I turn to the voice in surprise. This is my friend, Cory. In a hurry she's panting, climbing a stone hill, on top of which I stand. It offers a beautiful view of the valley where the tombs of the Ancients are located. For all the years of our life here, we have not even explored half of everything. Deep underground, there is a whole string of tunnels stuffed with various deadly traps, and there are also predatory slug-like six-legged creatures with sharp claws instead of forelimbs and a full funnel-shaped mouth of conical teeth. K'lor'slugs, they are called. The larvas whom I had the misfortune to run into were about half human height, but the big ones reached... I don't know, three times taller than me exactly, and almost the same length. It was my brother who fell victim to one of these four years ago. Together we examined the tomb on the instructions of the Overseers, translated an ancient text on one of the walls when we heard a rumble behind us...

Andrian ordered me to flee, and he himself entered into a fight with it. Well, not to run, rather literally it sounded like: "Well, get out! Now you will see a real Sith in action!" Yes, he had already succeeded in developing the abilities of the Force more than me, especially in telekinesis. At that time, I only learned to let out weak electric impulses from my fingers and move light objects, such as pebbles, by the power of thought. Brother could freely lift into the air a small single vortex cycle - a small high-speed vessel. Due to the fact that Andrian developed much faster than me, pride leaped in him. This was to be expected. We were brought up here just like that, starting with the basis - the Sith Code: 'Peace is a lie, there is only Passion, trough Passion I gain Power, through Power I gain victory, through to victory my chains are broken, the Force shall free me.' Emotions increase our abilities. Under their influenc, we perform most of the conscious actions. And sometimes unconscious too.

My brother succumbed easily. He didn't calculate, didn't understand that the enemy was too tough for him: two other kllor'slugs attacked from the sides, and Andrian didn't even have time to figure out what was what. We owend only training weapons. If the real Sith had lightsabers, then we used only regular ones: a white blade of four metal tubes with small balls on the end, and a handle the size of real swords, somewhere about the length of the forearm, in the middle of the button. Press it, and the 'blade' is charged with current. It hurts when touched, but it is not fatal. How to fight with such a thing against a huge predator? With the same result one could fight back with a piece of iron or a regular stick. We also had holders for this weapon in the form of magnets with straps that were worn on the shoulders. Convenient from one side: waved and removed behind. But needs much more space than a real lightsaber, which ane owner wears on their belt.

Yes, only Sith Lords and their Apprentices owned those weapons. Apprentices and Acolytes are two different things. An Acolyte is like an ordinary student, and an Apprentice is the one whom a Lord chooses and takes for training. One mentor guides you until you are strong enough to defeat him or her in battle, and it all depends on you: kill the former master or spare them, but then there is no guarantee that the old teacher will not try to take revenge on you in the future.

But we will return to this topic more than once. So, Andrian courageously... or stupidly... rushed to the enemy. Maybe he would have come out of the fray as a winner, only two other cl'lor'slugs unexpectedly appeared behind him. I panicked and with fright launched lightning discharges at them, which turned out to be surprisingly powerful!

I remember my delight when I first managed to generate an energy charge in my palms. It's all a matter of thoughts: you have to imagine, feel how the current runs trough your fingers, how pleasantly the skin of your hands pulsates... An unforgettable feeling. The same with moving objects in space, or with mind manipulations. Everything is controlled by thoughts. Now I understand why the Sith are so enthusiastic about their own capabilities.

And at that moment there was no time for fun. One predator was incinerated on the spot, the second one, having received severe burns, drew attention to me... Out of fear I struck the ceiling again with lightning, aiming at centuries-old stalactites and... Further, as recall, I ran as fast as I could, fleeing from a sudden collapse. Andrian couldn't get out. Then, when the mountain of stones was dismantled, the rescue team found his body, but they didn't allow me to come close. Then I sobbed uncontrollably all evening, and my friend reassured me. More precisely tried.

Cory and I have been together since the first day of my arrival here. She is a little taller than me, thin, with red hair to her shoulders, brown eyes, a small, slightly flattened nose and freckles. Yes, freckles on her face are just scattering! The lips are thin, with a sharp chin and large ears, choosing at a slightly greater angle than most people. Because of what, Cory got the nickname 'Eared'. She was very shy about this, but as for me it is better than 'Slave', as Overseer Harkun has kindly dignified me all these years. Former, former slave, I repeated to myself every time. Although life here is not sweeter than in slavery. Only this is a school for the gifted ones, and not someone else's household.

"Juno, there you are!" Cory climbed up to me on a rocky hill. "I was looking for you everywhere."

"Well, I found me," I shrugged. "What happened?" Until the next lesson we still have half an hour, in any case unless, for example our mentor decided to postpone it to an earlier time. Cory was clearly in a hurry with some important news.

"What happened?" my friend threw up. "The whole Academy stands on the ears! Can you imagine someone killed Oversee Tremmel!"

"When? How???" I was stunned.

"Yes, like that!" Cory waved her hands. "About five minutes ago it became known to everyone, I immediately ran to look for you."

"Wait, wait," I interrupted, "come on in more detail. How could this even happen? Who!" Honestly, I was just shocked by what I heard. Overseer Tremmel, Head of the Sith Academy... Maybe this is someone's evil joke?"

"They say his former student did it. This one, whose name begins with "S"... Soron... Soverg... Sovereignia. Yes, sort of like that.

"That's how it is..." I said softly. I had heard this strange name before, but for all thirteen years of my stay here never had the chance to see her in person. Or maybe I had, just didn't know that it was her. The Academy is large, for several hundred people, many Acolytes don't even have time to know each other before dying during their trials. But there were rumors that the Head Overseer had a protégé. A melee sword master, the best duelist and very powerful in the Force, they talked, this girl can crush anyone only by the power of well. "Why did she do that?"

"Well,, who knows!" Cory just spread her hands. "Only I heard that now she is no longer a Acolyte, but an Apprentice. The new student of Darth Baras."

"Lucky," I managed to screw. I once saw this Lord: a huge fat man who constantly wears a mask on his head, few saw his face. Probably only high-ranking Sith Lords. Okay, not my business. Maybe his face is disfigured, who knows why he needs the mask.

"But the strangest thing," Cory went on, "is that no one saw Overseer Tremmel's body."

"Then why so sure that she killed him, and that he was dead at all?"

"I don't know. Only say what I heard. The fact is that he is no more. And who will be the nwe leader of the Academy now is not known."

I bit my lip thoughtfully. Hmmm, Cory brought the sad news. Overseer Tremmel has always been distinguished by his patience and condescension. I remember how he accepted me and Andrian to the Academy. He also was a History teacher, many Acolytes loved him for his condescension. But it seems that kindness ultimately went sideways to him.

"I don't even know what to say," I muttered, looking around the valley.

"Yeah," Cory nodded. "He was a good man. Okay, let's go. Overseerr Harkun will swear if we are late."

"That is, it will behave as usual," I grinned, following my friend to the Academy.

* * *

When we ran into the classroom, our entire group had already gathered there, or rather those who remained. Five guys, two of whom were twin brothers, the only difference was that one wore a mustache and the other also had a beard. When we started, there were twenty Acolytes in the group, and now there are seven left, counting Cory and me. Thirteen years and minus thirteen people. Someone died in caves and tombs, someone was torn to pieces by predators, someone didn't share something with someone, and one even was killed by lightning! My fault, it was not necessary to be in an open place during a severe thunderstorm. The guy was crazy - he climbed the hill to catch lightning of natural origin. Decided that he can handle everything ...

But, despite the fact that many acolytes died during training, there were always a lot of people here. This is the Emperor's order - all citizens who have the potential of the Force must be trained as future Sith. The Emperor himself, also known as Darth Vitiate, is also one of us. What can I say, he is the strongest of us! No wonder that he is the Emperor. Next in level is the Dark Council - twelve Sith Lords, each of them is responsible for a certain, so to speak, industry: military, education, and so on. They sit here, on Korriban, or rather on the top floor of the Sith Academy. We, average Acolytes, are not allowed to go to that frool. By the way, the same Darth Marr, who brought my brother and I here, was one of them. This is an honor in a sense. And if he hadn't appeared with his soldiers then in the estate of our master, everything would have been different. Even mom would not have to sacrifice herself, defending Andrian...

"Juno, there you are!" Cory climbed up to me on a rocky hill. "I was looking for you everywhere."

"Well, I found me," I shrugged. "What happened?" Until the next lesson we still have half an hour, in any case unless, for example our mentor decided to postpone it to an earlier time. Cory was clearly in a hurry with some important news.

"What happened?" my friend threw up. "The whole Academy stands on the ears! Can you imagine someone killed Oversee Tremmel!"

"When? How???" I was stunned.

"Yes, like that!" Cory waved her hands. "About five minutes ago it became known to everyone, I immediately ran to look for you."

"Wait, wait," I interrupted, "come on in more detail. How could this even happen? Who!" Honestly, I was just shocked by what I heard. Overseer Tremmel, Head of the Sith Academy... Maybe this is someone's evil joke?"

"They say his former student did it. This one, whose name begins with "S"... Soron... Soverg... Sovereignia. Yes, sort of like that.

"That's how it is..." I said softly. I had heard this strange name before, but for all thirteen years of my stay here never had the chance to see her in person. Or maybe I had, just didn't know that it was her. The Academy is large, for several hundred people, many Acolytes don't even have time to know each other before dying during their trials. But there were rumors that the Head Overseer had a protégé. A melee sword master, the best duelist and very powerful in the Force, they talked, this girl can crush anyone only by the power of well. "Why did she do that?"

"Well,, who knows!" Cory just spread her hands. "Only I heard that now she is no longer a Acolyte, but an Apprentice. The new student of Darth Baras."

"Lucky," I managed to screw. I once saw this Lord: a huge fat man who constantly wears a mask on his head, few saw his face. Probably only high-ranking Sith Lords. Okay, not my business. Maybe his face is disfigured, who knows why he needs the mask.

"But the strangest thing," Cory went on, "is that no one saw Overseer Tremmel's body."

"Then why so sure that she killed him, and that he was dead at all?"

"I don't know. Only say what I heard. The fact is that he is no more. And who will be the nwe leader of the Academy now is not known."

I bit my lip thoughtfully. Hmmm, Cory brought the sad news. Overseer Tremmel has always been distinguished by his patience and condescension. I remember how he accepted me and Andrian to the Academy. He also was a History teacher, many Acolytes loved him for his condescension. But it seems that kindness ultimately went sideways to him.

"I don't even know what to say," I muttered, looking around the valley.

"Yeah," Cory nodded. "He was a good man. Okay, let's go. Overseerr Harkun will swear if we are late."

"That is, it will behave as usual," I grinned, following my friend to the Academy.

* * *

When we ran into the classroom, our entire group had already gathered there, or rather those who remained. Five guys, two of whom were twin brothers, the only difference was that one wore a mustache and the other also had a beard. When we started, there were twenty Acolytes in the group, and now there are seven left, counting Cory and me. Thirteen years and minus thirteen people. Someone died in caves and tombs, someone was torn to pieces by predators, someone didn't share something with someone, and one even was killed by lightning! My fault, it was not necessary to be in an open place during a severe thunderstorm. The guy was crazy - he climbed the hill to catch lightning of natural origin. Decided that he can handle everything ...

But, despite the fact that many acolytes died during training, there were always a lot of people here. This is the Emperor's order - all citizens who have the potential of the Force must be trained as future Sith. The Emperor himself, also known as Darth Vitiate, is also one of us. What can I say, he is the strongest of us! No wonder that he is the Emperor. Next in level is the Dark Council - twelve Sith Lords, each of them is responsible for a certain, so to speak, industry: military, education, and so on. They sit here, on Korriban, or rather on the top floor of the Sith Academy. We, average Acolytes, are not allowed to go to that frool. By the way, the same Darth Marr, who brought my brother and I here, was one of them. This is an honor in a sense. And if he hadn't appeared with his soldiers then in the estate of our master, everything would have been different. Even mom would not have to sacrifice herself, defending Andrian...

Our mentor, Overseer Harkun, was friendly and polite as always:

"Ah, here are the last arrivals," he said unkindly, frowning. "Have you both imagined yourself special? Or did you suddenly decide that since you have been here for so many years, you don't have to pass your trials to become Sith?!

"No, sir," Cory answered, and I only shook my head in agreement. For all thirteen years, Harkun hasn't said a good word to any of us, but he was clearly a master at swearing and insulting.

"Good," he calmed down a little, "because in any case, all of you will ultimately fail the final trial. So," he laid his hands behind his back and walked in front of us, "you can rejoice: Lord Zash, who wants to take an Apprentice, paid attention to you. One. I have been instructed to choose which of you, trash, will have this opportunity." He rubbed his palms and sweetly added: "If this 'one' is honored, of which I doubt."

The whole group looked at each other excitedly. Well, I thought, it seems that someone will be lucky soon. It would be good for me. Doesn't matter who will be my personal teacher, just to be more likely to distance myself from Harkun.

"And who is this Zash?" I asked curiously.

"Lord Zash to you, Slave!" Overseer besieged me sharply. "She is a Dark Lord of the Sith and a far more significant person than you ever will be. So, listen here, brainless embryos, now we will go to the tomb of Ajunta Paul, where lives a hermit named Spindrall. This is an old lunatic, but Lord Zash sees him some kind kind of prophet, and he will test each of you." Overseer Harkun for some reason suddenly again stared at me predatoryly and angrily asked: "More stupid questions?"

I shook my head. There were many questions, at least for me, but I didn't want to annoy Harkun once again. He is already in a bad mood every day. For thirteen years now. Yes, and outwardly has not changed.

"Good. Follow me, monkeys... Organized! You are not in a menagerie if you have forgotten." And he led our group into the street. We went through the main exit, went down a long stone wide staircase and headed to the Valley of the Ancients, where in the rocks there were entrances to many tombs, each of which was named after a certain dark lord, who had lived God knows how many thousands of years ago.

Our path passed along a narrow winding road leading down past caves with underground grottoes. The water there is crystal clear and terribly cold. On the surface of Korriban, no water can be found; there is almost no vegetation there. The whole planet is one huge rocky desert. It was a cloudy day today, and it's going to rain. Somewhere far from now thunder roared. I loved thunderstorms since childhood. Really liked this feeling before a strong storm: when nothing had begun, but just about... And once the rain starts it's not so interesting. Although lightning always enthralled me. Who could have imagined that in the future I myself will learn to generate them from my own hands...

There were always a lot of people in the Valley: archeologists, patrols that protected civilians from attacks by possible predators, and sometimes Acolytes came across who were sent on this or that assignment. We followed Harkun past statues and columns, quietly talking among each other. The tomb of Ajunta Paul was not very far away. Like many others, it was carved into the rock and had massive doors that opened with a special ancient mechanism, inside a string of huge well-lit stone tunnels with rooms designed... for different needs. We have already been here often during the entire training period, but even then we have not been aware of all the secret moves. But, given that someone was constantly climbing the tombs, the entrances to them were not even sealed.

Overseer Harkun led us into a large hall, in the center of which were a stone altar and a mountain of human skulls on it. Also some statues in the corners of the room, and on the walls, as elsewhere in caves and other tombs, white electric lamps interspersed with torches that burned with a purple flame, from which everything acquired an appropriate tone. In addition to the corridor from which we entered, there were two more that moved into other halls. And the fourth was sealed with a heavy stone door. The caretaker gathered us near the altar with a heap of skulls and clapped his hands three times, drawing attention to himself:

"Alright, cockerel kingdom, stop cackling and listen to me." We all shut up at once. Harkun waited a few more seconds and continued: "The hermit lives here, behind this door." He pointed to a closed passage. "Go to him in turn. Who completed the task returns here and waits for the laggards. Do not run away... unless you want the underground predators to devour you. Is everything clear?" We nodded. Harkun pressed on some stone near that massive door, and she rose with a thud. "Let's go through the list..." He checked the handheld computer and started calling us.

The first to go was a feeble fair-haired guy named Nilok. Stayed there for seven to ten minutes, and came out slightly bruised and as if hypnotized. Then it was Cory's turn. We had to wait for her only a couple of minutes. What was happening there, neither one nor the other said. Next came my turn.

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3bh2qS8YPdA&feature=emb_logo) **

I proceeded into the open passage, immediately behind which began a long wide stone staircase leading deep down. It ended with a small corridor with torches, and now I saw a spacious hall in front of me, lit by electric lamps. There were several training mannequins on the left and right, some abstract stone sculptures near the walls... And on the other side of the entrance there is another stone staircase leading to the altar with four huge statues, a man dressed in a white-brown robe with dark patterns on the head of a hood with his back to me. I rose to the unknown and stopped in indecision:

"Hello..."

"Acolyte, welcome to my humble shelter," the stranger stood up and turned to me. He was a deep old man with wrinkled skin and a long gray beard. It seemed that this grandfather was barely standing. But do not underestimate him. Experience has taught me that even the weakest-looking Sith can be a serious danger. In addition, it is enough for him to once swing a lightsaber - and that's all, I would be lost. "Have you come at the behest of your mentor? Hoping to get my approval?"

Interesting, these are rhetorical questions? Nilok and Cory had just had the same thing with him. Surely Harkun warned the old man that today he would have many guests. Although, it is quite possible that the old man simply has senility. But be that as it may, I decided not to argue, and it's not funny either.

"Yes, my lord, that's right," I bowed respectfully to Spindrall.

"Of course. I know things on the surface," the hermit continued in a squeaky voice, pacing in front of me with his hands behind his back, "but first you must pass the trial of blood. Survive and I will teach you what I know."

Footsteps sounded behind me. Slowly turning around, I saw at the foot of the stairs four guys dressed in dirty worn long robes, their faces haggard, bruises under his eyes, each loaded with a loaded training sword. Intentions are the most unkind. A trial of blood... does the Hermit want me to fight them?

"Hi," I slowly went down the stairs.

The guys looked at each other and, without saying a word, rushed to attack. I tumbled forward, being behind them, and grabbed my own sword. Judging by the look, these guys had a lack of intellect, and it seems that they had some problems with coordination. One against the crowd. It already happened, although Cory was around. Once, five lay in wait in the tomb of the Sith Lord Marka Ragnos, they wanted to kill us. We had to fight back... and kill them. It is within the walls of the Academy Acolytes have no right to attack each other, if not in a combat training lesson, but here... outside... everything is possible. But that time no one even scolded us: they attacked - it was their own fault, we survived - well done. Always like this.

For a while we simply played catch-up, so to speak, but then one of them rushed forward, I blocked the blow and got it on the back right there. The sharp pain darkened my eyes for a moment, my breathing was lost, I bent in half, the sword fell out of my hands. It really pissed me off. Felt like a flame flared up in my chest, goosebumps went on my body. All four raised their weapons, and then I put out my palms, mentally sending an impulse to the Force, from which the guys scattered around, like toys. I looked fearfully at my hands. Did I really do that? I was never strong in telekinesis... Rather, I was probably just afraid to hurt someone. When Andrian died... It's because I made a landslide, hitting the ceiling with lightning.

The most muscular was the first to rise, by this time I was already confidently holding a defensive fighting stance, despite the aching back pain. Growling menacingly, he ran in my direction, at a decisive moment I sharply left to the left, putting him on the footboard and ... catching my foot on his boot, collapsed with him. Again sharp pain, but already in the right ankle. Then another came to my view, but I threw lightning at him and, apparently, also overdid it - a disfigured body fell to the ground. But I didn't care. For the first time in my life for some reason. They attack, I defend myself. That's all.

Taking a step, I cried out and fell to my knees. My leg... The one because of whom I fell, like the second one, showed no signs of life - when I fell, I hit a protruding stone. But two more remained, they were just advancing. But now I was not scared. Slightly rising, I charged my palms with electricity, and then...

"Enough," Spindrall ordered rather sharply. The two remaining removed their weapons, bowed to him and retreated. The old man went down the stairs and came up to me almost right up, looking down.

"Mmmm..." I felt my right foot and hissed in pain.

"Good," he praised. "But you are not a Sith yet." He didn't even think about helping me to get up, so I had to do it myself, while the hermit continued to rant: "These former Acolytes only wanted to get an opportunity to return and earn a second chance by killing you, but you proved to them that they are weak." At these words, I glanced over the guys who had retreated to the wall. "Peace is a lie, there is only Passion, through Passion I gain Strength, through Strength I gain Victory, through Victory my chains are broken... This is the Sith Code. Commit it to your heart and you will have the strength to crush all your enemies. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes ..." I somehow managed to take a standing position. "As we are told, emotions are the key to power."

"Do not be timid, humility is the path of a slave, not a Sith," Spindrall instructively remarked and, waving his hand, ordered: "Now go. Return to Harkun and show him your hatred. Use your fear of him to become stronger. He can raise his fist, but whether or not to strike, Lord Zash will decide."

"Do you know Overseer Harkun and Lord Zash?" Involuntarily escaped from me.

"Both of them were here in their time, and then they went their separate ways. Now go, I'm tired." He turned his back to me and sat on his knees. I limped to the exit, where the others were waiting. Damn it... My god, how painful. I hope I don't have to go to the medical center to Overseer Dredd. His only look gives me creeps since the first time I saw him, and I am terribly afraid of doctors. I hope my wounds go away quickly.

When I returned to the others and nodded to Overseer Harkun that the did was done, the mentor couldn't resist a kind of sickening grimace. Apparently, he was not happy that I had passed the test. Although he was never at all pleased with my successes. Interesting, does he have a family? Or at least a beloved woman? If he studied in the same way as we do now, then... much is understandable.

The next student went to Spindrall's shelter, and I sat down with my friend, who was sitting on a stone near a broken column, and began to inspect my injured ankle.

"How was it?" Cory asked in a colorless voice, looking at her hands.

"Painful," I admitted. "He forced me to fight with his followers, or whoever they were, then read the notation and let me go. What did you have to do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing how?" I didn't understand.

"Nothing." Friend glanced at me with an unseeing gaze. "He said that my path will end soon. That I will never be a Sith."

"What?.." Everything inside me became colder, for a moment even I forgot about the pain in my leg and back.

"He said he had a hunch for my imminent end," Cory looked somewhere behind me. I turned around, but no one was staring at us, not even ranger Harkun, who was walking back and forth.

"In my opinion, they are all just driven on this," I whispered, "all trials with one condition: do it or die. Nothing unusual, and he," I hinted at our mentor, "constantly scares us. So, I think, all these are empty vibrations of air."

"Maybe." Cory shrugged vaguely.

We didn't talk anymore, each sat lost in thought. Gradually, our entire team freed, and Harkun led us back to the Academy. I walked with a limp on my right foot. The time was already late, and as soon as we entered the main hall, Overseer let us go to dinner, and then, as usual, there was free time until late.

"You need to see Overseer Dredd," one of the twins remarked. A hefty spot flaunted under his eye. Apparently one of Spindrall's pawns work, as was the case with me.

"Nonsense," I snorted. "It's not that bad." And with doubt added: "I hope."

In the evening, in our room with Cory, I finally was able to study my own wounds in detail. A few bruises, on the back obliquely one large red sore mark, the leg was slightly swollen. A friend gave me compresses that relieved the pain a bit, and also insisted that it would be nice to visit the medical complex, but I refused again. I do not like doctors.

"They hit you pretty hard," Cory sympathized. "How many were there?"

"Four," I mumbled, lying on my stomach in my bed. "Two are dead, but only one's end was my fault. And two more were recalled by the hermit himself."

"So what did he tell you?"

"You believe it or not," I got up and rested on my elbows, "he knows Harkun and Lord Zash."

"Really?" Cory surprised.

"So I was stunned. Have you ever seen her? Well, this Lord Zash, I mean."

"No. But they say she is a very powerful and important person. Only..."

"What?"

"Harkun said she would choose one." Cory sat on the floor and crossed her legs. "What will happen to the others?"

I thought about it. Thoughts spin one more unpleasantly than another. Perhaps the rest will have to continue to wait their turn, or perish on assignments, as Overseer Harkun constantly kindly reminds us, thank you very much. We have powers that most living beings can only dream of, but we also live in conditions that can only be dreamed of in nightmares. It's not that scary, it's more likely just habitual, a reflex is gradually being developed to constantly look around and wait for the catch from everyone. True, I am not like that. I can believe a person, and they will betray... Well, Cory is an exception, and the guys from our group, those that remained.

"I don't know. Okay, let's go to sleep." I turned on my back, covered myself with a blanket and clapped my hands, the light went out right away. Cory went to her bed. My whole body was aching with pain, especially my back and right leg. Must sleep, the energy of the Force will do its job over time. Turning to my left side, facing the wall, I put my hand under the pillow and closed my eyes. Yeah, for a long time I haven't received such hits.

"Juno?"

"Mmmm..." I replied, not opening my eyes.

"I'm scared..."

"Huh?" I sat down and, throwing back the blanket, crossed my legs, completely turning to my friend. She sat on her bed with her arms around her knees. Even in the faint light of the red nightlights, one could see the uneasiness on her face. "What is it, Cory?"

"I'm still thinking about the hermit's words..."

"Listen, stop it already!" I jumped up, limping to Cory's bed, sat down with her and hugged my friend with my right hand. "Overseer Harkun himself said that this Spindrall is just a lunatic. Who cares what he blabbed there? The teachers here have been scaring us with soon death for many years... But we are still alive!" I shook her a little and lightly punched her on the shoulder with my left fist. "We are alive, Cory!"

"Yes..." she nodded her head in dismay. "You're right."

"Here you go!" I returned to my bed again. "Come on, be positive. We'll show them all who we are, right?"

"Yeah..." Cory nodded once more and began to lay back.

"Well, that's great." I turned on my side facing the wall. "Okay, sleep. Tomorrow we have a regular school day again." Today I am very exhausted. My friend sighed behind me, but eventually fell asleep.

It was strange to be honest. Cory is from a military family, really something, and fighting spirit is in her blood. At least always was. Thanks to her in many ways I am still alive. During the time spent here, this girl has ceased to frighten much, and now the words of some hermit-psychopath so unbalanced her... I don't get it.

* * *

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJWSX1fCRqU&feature=emb_logo) **

The next day, we had several classes: combat practice, history, and a lesson in Force manipulations. My hurt leg became slightly swollen, I had to put a tight bandage on it. Walking was painful, but it couldn't an excuse to skip classes. However, in the end, I was ordered to go to the medical complex to Overseer Dredd. Fortunately, the stretch was not very serious. I was given a shot of an anesthetist and they gave me an ointment that I had to use every night for seven days. This also applied to the bruise on the back. The rest will be done by my own Force energy. After leaving the medical compartment, I could finally walk normal. Although... Brrr... I hate injections!

Cory was not herself all day. Usually in training it was not easy for me to restrain her onslaught, but today she didn't put pressure on me, she was more likely to defend herself. During the history lesson she was lost in thoughts, and on the Force lesson she couldn't even carve out a weak charge of electricity from her fingers, so Overseer Bergon even hit her hands.

"What's with you today?" I was perplexed when by the evening we came to a lesson to our leader.

"Nothing..." she answered timidly. But it was easy to say. This 'nothing' doesn't allow Cory peace all day. Is she still worried about yesterday? This strange cave hermit also told me a lot of things.

When Overseer Harkun entered the classroom, muttering something abusive to himself out of habit, probably about us, the entire small group stretched out at attention, their voices immediately ceased. Following Harkun, another unknown in a long robe and with a hood on his head appeared. I swallowed. It was a purebred Sith! Yes, yes, guys, you heard right, purebred Sith. These are humanoids with red skin and processes on their chin, originally the indigenous inhabitants of the planet Korriban, genetically predisposed to the Dark Side of the Force. They were the founders of the Dark Order. Later, all other Force-sensitives, who swore allegiance to Darkness and entered into this society, also began to be so called. Now the majority of the members of the Order are people, and purebred faded into the background.

So where were we? Oh yes, the new one. Apparently, he's also an Acolyte, because instead of a lightsaber on his belt, a training one was visible behind his back, exactly the same as each of us. Standing behind the caretaker, he gazed predatoryly at us with his yellow eyes, as if hoping to incinerate the whole company with his eyes. Well, no one really knows how. Maybe the Emperor himself, of course, if only...

"So, all the trash rats are here," Harkun greeted us, spreading his hands and shaking his head. "I spoke to the hermit. He told a lot about each of you. Hmmm... "He glanced at us, scratching his goatee, then extended his right hand in the direction of my friend: "Acolyte Cory Mendel, step forward, please."

"Yes, Overseer." The girl dutifully bowed her head and took several hesitant steps towards Harkun. He, when she stopped a couple of meters away from him, frowned in displeasure, crossed his arms over his chest and issued in his usual manner:

"You are a miserable, worthless weak creature," my friend's lips quivered at that moment, "and even such a lunatic like Spindrall noticed this. And that means..." But then something happened that none, I repeat, none of us expected! Harkun put his right hand in her direction with spread fingers, at the ends of which a current discharge slipped and a powerful beam of violet lightning with a loud crash hit Cory right in the chest...

The girl screamed, her body shuddered, letting go of the charge, her short red hair stood on end, then a new flash, and my girlfriend was thrown to the wall itself. I screamed in fright, involuntarily pressing my palms to my mouth. Corey, whose body was still running violet lightning, no longer moved. We were all in a daze.

Meet the newcomer, Ffon Alte," Harkun pointed to the Acolyte next to him. "That's where the real power is, and it will tear you and break your bones, rabble."

"I will destroy you all," the one in question showed us a fist and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look at him," Overseer continued enthusiastically, "no affections in the world left but pure Sith blood. This is Lord Zash's future Apprentice, not a filth like you."

"Nice to meet you, Ffon," I greeted on behalf of the whole group. "I hope Harkun treats you better than he treats us." It would be worthwhile to be silent, of course, but the shock of what happened just a couple of moments ago still made itself felt. Why did I even open my mouth...

The purebred was very hostile and, unlike me, didn't hide this:

"Save your wellwishes for someone who cares, slave."

I flinched. Slave? Harkun seems to be very sympathetic to him, since this one knows about my nickname. Harkun, meanwhile, again took the floor:

"Come here, Slave, I want to speak to you in private." I obediently complied with his order. Talk in private? So, Cory's fate doesn't threaten me... For now." Overseer meanwhile casually waved his hand to the whole group: "The rest get out, you know what to do next. You too, Ffon - Spindrall is waiting."

The guys and the new one in a cassock with a hood left us alone. Overseer Harkun sat at his desk and looked at me displeasedly:

"Step this way, Slave."

I silently executed the order.

"So listen," Harkun leaned back in his chair and put his fingertips together, "Spindrall is a lunatic, his approval means nothing. You are just a filth and you will die, is that clear?"

I looked back at Cory's lifeless body in the corner. Means nothing? Why then... Oh, yes, for window dressing... And, probably, he made room for a new one. Although there are already very few of us in the group.

"More than clear, sir" I sighed, shaking internally from fear.

"Now listen," he continued in his manner, "Lord Zash asked me to give you a special trial, which you will surely fail. Go to Inquisitor Zin in the jails, he will explain everything to you." Harkun's eyes flashed unkindly, and he added: "And, probably, will accelerate your death."

"I'll be there immediately," I bowed my head obediently.

"I'm waiting for your progress report when you are done. Not sooner. Get out."

Trembling from head to toe, I quickly left the classroom. Fortunately, no one was in the corridors nearby. Cory... Harkun killed her... It can't be! Why? Why?! It was very hard to figure out; what had just happened didn't fit in my head. Cory, Harkun, Spindrall, newcomer... Cory... In order not to scream, I bit my fingers on my right hand, while falling to my knees. I was scared, tears streamed from my eyes. She seemed to know... She knew, but she did nothing. And I did nothing but tried to dispel her fears. Who could have guessed? No, this is a dream... Some kind of terrible dream, from which there is no way to wake up. But I'm still alive. And if I do not follow the order of Harkun, then with me it will be the same as with Cory...

Incredible efforts I had to take a standing position and move into the dungeons. As far as I remember, guilty Acolytes were kept there. Some were tortured. Once I was put in a cage behind a force field, although there were no special reasons, it was just that Harkun always had a corresponding mood, and he preferred to recoup on me. I spent two days without food and water, and only watched how other Acolytes were brutally tortured before my eyes.

Surprisingly, Inquisitor Zin, the local manager, greeted me rather cordially. He was a large elderly man with short snow-white hair and red tattoos around his eyes and mouth, wearing a blue and striped robe. Usually he wears black, but today, apparently, is some special day.

"Acolyte, welcome. What about the face? Tears?"

"N-no, sir." Before the visit, I went to the ladies' restroom and washed my face, but the redness had not yet disappeared. "I just... Something fell into my eye, and I rubbed my face."

"Got it," Zin didn't argue. "Are you commissioned by Overseer Harkun? I have a task for you. If not mistaken, you once were in slavery. Before comming here."

"That's right," I nodded. He knows who I am. Why suddenly remind me of my distant past?

"You must cross that threshold and learn to control others. Here," he waved a hand to his left. Following his gesture, I saw a young guy chained by the arms and legs to a semi-horizontal platform, his face was bruised from beating, "get acquainted with this miserable parody of an Acolyte. His name is Alif, he will be your victim."

The guy often gasped and made an attempt to pull his hands, but he was not able to free himself, and my floor began to leave under my feet. My victim? Inquisitor Zin wants me to... act as an executor?

"What does all of this mean?" my voice trembled.

"Two days ago, what we call 'unauthorized murder' happened," Inquisitor began to explain, "the rivalry between the two students led to the death of one of them. Interrogate him, find out who could have done this."

"That is, is it a witness?" I nodded toward the battered guy.

"Exactly. Although, he refuses to tell. Come on," Zin pushed me in the back, "make him speak."

I felt sorry to look at this unfortunate one. Perhaps he is silent because he is afraid of revenge on the part of the perpetrator, or perhaps he really doesn't know anything. One way or another, I have no desire to hurt him.

"I will do what I can, but I will not torture anyone," I said immediately.

"You are already disappointing me, Acolyte," Inquisitor Zin sighed, "but Harkun didn't say anything about torture, so... Do whatever you see fit."

I just went to the prisoner and opened my mouth to start talking, but he got ahead of me:

"What? What do you need? I do not know anything!"

"Don't be afraid, I'm on your side," I decided to try to start by making contact. But, it seems, so far not very successful.

"How so!" He did not believe. "I know what you want, and I immediately say that I will not say anything - because I don't know! I don't know anything!"

But something told me, this is not entirely true. The guy is afraid, and not of me. Although it can be understood: in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and now it suffers for nothing. I turned to Inquisitor Zin, who was watching the interrogation with obvious interest.

"Listen," I said quietly, "if you don't talk to me, the Inquisitor will send someone else, and they certainly won't spare you. I want to help."

"Help me?" He doubted. "Why's that? Why don't you just start torturing me?"

"Torture is not always necessary," I objected. And that was true. And if it were my will, I would have long pulled out of this adder.

"They really pulled you out of slavery, as the Inquisitor said," Alif said with a clear sympathy, "you are not like the other Sith here. Okay, I'll tell you, but promise that the killer will not get to me."

"Will do everything I can," I nodded and clenched my fists approvingly at the level of my own chest.

"Okay," he surrendered, "his name is Essor Kane." I saw how he killed another student at the entrance to the library on the second floor. But that's all... I..."  
"It's okay," I extended my right hand and squeezed the guy's fingers slightly, "thank you." And already looked at our observer.

"Yes, I heard the name loud and clear, although I'm not happy about it..." Inquisitor Zin frowned thoughtfully. "Essor Kane... Kane's master is a member of the Dark Council. They don't really like to know about this."

It was a pity to look at Alif. It is clear that it is much easier to hush up this matter by getting rid of the witness. Murder within the walls of the Academy is, yes, a serious crime, well, in the sense, between Acolytes and Apprentices. Harkun's recent actions do not fall under this article.

"What to do then?" I looked hopefully at the Inquisitor.

"Well, what can be done here. This doesn't concern you at all, Acolyte. Your work is done, return to your mentor and tell me that you have completed the assignment."

"But what about Alif?" I didn't retreat.

"This is none of your business, acolyte. Do not bother with the weak."

"But sir, please..." I begged, pointing to the guy, "he will die! Help him... Please."

"And you are persistent, Juno Raven. Very well... theoretically, I can hold him here until the mentor of the deceased student deals with everything. Who knows, maybe they will decide that this Acolyte has not yet split out a thing."

"Can't you get him off planet?" I insisted. "Here he will surely die."

"I don't understand why do you care about him at all, but..." Inquisitor Zin scratched his chin, "yes, I know one option. There is a Dart on Dromund Kaas who owes me. I will make sure that she takes this welt as her student, but from there he is on his own."

"Thank you, sir." I smiled involuntarily. Inquisitor Zin walked to the panel next to the interrogation platform, pressed a button, and the fetters on the guy's arms and legs opened.

"Thank this Acolyte, wimp," the inquisitor told him, "you owe her your life." And he already addressed to me: "You have very interesting methods, Acolyte. I just hope you don't get in trouble. You can return to Overseer Harkun. And you, Alif, wait here, I need to make a call." And he left, leaving us alone.

"I don't even know how to thank you," the guy was still shaking. "Don't even know your name."

"Juno," I introduced myself, and added to myself: remember this name, unlike you, I may not live to the next stage and not become anyone's student.

"Juno," he repeated. "Thank you, Juno. I owe you. Hope to see you again someday."

"I don't know," I answered honestly, and, deciding not to linger any longer, I hurried back to Harkun.

He was still sitting in an empty classroom at his desk and typing something on the computer, checking the manual datapad that lay next to the keyboard. Cory's body was gone. Stopping at the door, I coughed timidly, attracting his attention.

"Ah, you again," he grumbled displeasedly, looking up from his work. "Come on in." I timidly went to the table. "Inquisitor Zin said that, you coped with the task. Although, quite possibly, he helped you. It doesn't matter, your luck will end soon."

I looked down at the floor.

"In the future, much more serious trials await you, which you will not be able to pass," Harkun rubbed his palms quite a bit, "I will take care of this. Now roll out of here, I don't want to see you today anymore. Scat!" he made such a motion with his palm, as if he wanted to jump up and throw lightning at me, from which I involuntarily blocked my hands, but realizing that this action was not in Harkun's intentions, simply rushed off from the classroom.

"Pf! What a big deal," he snorted after.

Like a hurricane I flew into our room with Cory and quickly, with a trembling finger, pressed the door lock button. Then caught my breath a little and, trembling with my whole body, slowly sank to the floor. My heart was pounding furiously, and thoughts in my head flickered like crazy. Cory... Harkun killed her! So just picked up and killed! A couple of hours ago we talked like nothing would happen, but now... Now... She is gone. My friend is no more! Harkun... Why?! Bastard. Is it all because of what the hermit said? What she would never become a sith? And our mentor simply got rid of her himself, not giving a chance. Why? Why her? And if I was in her place? Who is this newcomer favored by Overseer? Threats went into action. This is a different game, completely different. What if they continue to openly destroy us one at a time, while no one is left? The question is who will be this lucky person... Grasping my shoulders with my hands, I lay on my side in the same place where I was just sitting, and sobbed, finally giving free rein to my feelings...

* * *

That night I couldn't sleep for a long time. Without Cory everything already looked and felt foreign and inhospitable. It's as if right now some monsters will crawl out from under the bed, grab me and drag into the unknown. Damn, you are twenty-five, Juno! Real monsters there, outside the door, you have been living with them for thirteen years, and are afraid of imaginary bedside residents. I sat up abruptly and again dropped my head on the pillow.

I still can't believe that Cory is no more. How easy it is to kill: there was a person, and now in the next second they were gone. Only last night I encouraged her, said that everything would be fine, but she had only a few hours left to live. Did she foresee it? Did she guess that today will be the last dawn in her life? Who is next? Me? From the very beginning Overseer Harkun didn't like me, everyone for many years threatened that we would die. Of the whole group should be left only one. Gradually, the guys dropped out: who died in the tombs, accidentally falling into a trap, someone, like my brother, was not lucky to run into underground worms, but accidents happened to someone, for example, a whirlwind exploded or an Acolyte fell off a cliff... I guess some deaths could be tweaked. It was strictly forbidden to kill Acolytes openly at the Academy, so someone could go for a trick. Cory and I stayed together from the very beginning, helping each other. It was her who, on my first day here, shared a seat with me. And now I am left alone. Totally alone. My brother died, as well as my friend... Who will help me now?

You know, I didn't even say goodbye to her. It's the same, just like with mom, sister and brother, even with dad, whom I hardly remember. Maybe if I at least see Cory... For the last time... I understand that it can be an unpleasant sight, doubt that someone will tidy up her body before burial. I don't even know where the fallen Acolytes are buried. But, what if she, or rather her body, is still somewhere in the Academy? For some reason, I have to find her. I don't know why, but I need to look at my friend one last time and say goodbye to her.

Turning on the lights in the room with a bang, I threw off the blanket, got up and jumped to the closet, from which I took out a red tunic, black tight pants and brown knee-high boots. Just in case, I took a belt and a training sword. Pulling on my clothes, I crept to the door and carefully peered out into the corridor. Nobody around. We can't walk after lights out, but this is the only opportunity for me... Only if it is not there where I think ... then I don't know what to do.

Sneaking carefully and listening, I hurried to the medical complex. Heard that the fallen were sent there, maybe a morgue is somewhere nearby... Just how will I find the body of my friend? It is unlikely that he was left in the open for public viewing. It wasn't very pleasant to snoop around the academy at night, given the risk of running into not only the patrol, but also one of the caretakers. Therefore, just in case, I protected my consciousness with a mental shield, so that, if I'm not so lucky, they could not figure me out right away. I also always liked to control the minds of other living things. We trained on animals, carnivores, of course. We started with the primitive, and then we moved on to the more reasonable. With simplest kind of kllor'slug, I more or less succeeded, but when I switched to more complex ones... Okay, more about that later.

got to the medical unit without any problems. Of course, there was no one in the waiting room. Where should they keep the corpses? We need to look around. I caught myself thinking that I was doing something that I would never have agreed to in a different situation. The tombs and dungeons alone, on which we were driven almost every day, were not enough. Although here at least no one will attack. Dead? Only if someone forces them. It's in scary books they come to life on their own. In reality... well, only if someone who has incredibly great Force abilities can do this. And nobody is near, I don't feel anyone's pressence, at least.

Having walked along the medical platforms that were located against the wall, I stopped at the door with the inscription 'morgue'. So, here we go. I only reached out to the door panel, but the metal partition hissed off, inviting me to enter. It was dark there, only faint red lamps burned on the sides, but they didn't give much light, half the darkness reigned in the room. At the walls, some terminals make a little noise and shimmer with different bulbs, in the center are two metal tables, on each of which lies a sheet-covered body. Next to a multi-level stand on wheels, on which some flasks and containers with tools.

Stepping as quiet as possible, I went to the tables, walked around them in a circle, then still decided to look. With a trembling hand, I took hold of the edge of the sheet, intending to lift it a little, but then ...

"Acolyte Raven?" the voice hissed from behind.

I squealed sharply around, knocking a metal cup with tools from the stand next to it. A couple of meters away from me stood Overseer Dredd. At first I didn't even recognize him - a black mantle with a hood completely hid Sith's face, given that he decided not to turn on the light. Maybe it's good, because it would be doubly terrible to look at a pale haggard face with red eyes and protruding veins in the dark.

"You do not respect the dead at all, or do you wish to join them?" He interrogatively crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?.." my legs gave way and trembled, I had to lean my hands a little on the table on which the dead man was lying, but from the awareness of what I was doing, involuntarily recoiled from there. "N-no... sir... I... I... I... just... I..."

"Looking for someone," he guessed. I nodded, swallowing frantically. Overseer grinned wryly. "You won't find her here."

"Whom?.."

"Your friend."

"Ah..." My breath caught in shock.

"She was already taken for burial. Too bad, she was a good girl. Today, our Academy has lost several Acolytes at once, so there was no point in pulling."

"For burial?" I glanced briefly at the body behind me. "Where to exactly?"

"I have no idea where the fallen Acolytes are buried," he spread his hands, "but usually they are taken out at night from the fifth cargo area. Your friend's body was sent there about twenty minutes ago, if you hurry, you can still catch up."

He didn't have to repeat twice. As fast as a blaster charge I flew out of the morgue and rushed into the street towards the landing sites. Thoughts, why I do this, at that moment didn't even appear in my head. It is just necessary and that's it, as if it could change something.

I reached the ship docks quite quickly and, thanks to the signs, almost immediately found platform № 5. Hiding behind one of the shuttles, I watched as two of the attendants were loading some containers the size of a person into one of the shuttles.

"As always the same thing," grumbled one. "Nothing changes."

"Come on," the second spoke less aggressively, "look at this from the other side: we could be in their place."

"Yeah. Sometimes I envy these super beings, whether people or aliens, but... At such moments, I am glad that I have no predisposition to this same Force. In general, it is strange to have such abilities and to be a consumable."

"They have a severe school here. No wonder all Sith are so evil and bloodthirsty."

At this moment I leaned forward, could not rest on my feet and fell on my side, instantly betraying myself. The movers simultaneously froze and stared at me. It is unclear who got scared the most in this situation. And the fact that they, too, were afraid, could be judged by their faces and behavior.

"Hey, you! Sith... not... don't come any closer! I'm warning you!" panicked one. Another decided to play the hero - with a trembling hand he pointed to the container that they were loading in the shuttle, and said:

"We are not afraid of you, because... Well, have you seen this? All of you, carrion, this will happen to all of you!"

I jumped up and started to run, not even thinking about where to hide. Laughs flew into my back. I rushed about, not taking apart the roads, just wanting to get away. Fool, why did you get out, why you didn't sit in your room? It was necessary to contemplate all this. I almost ran into two patrolmen, but managed to whisk behind the stones in time. Lucky me.

After waiting just in case for a while, I still got out of the shelter, and cautiously moved on. I didn't want to return to my room, Cory is no more, I am alone, so let it be. Come on, fate, if you exist, hit me harder, knock me down so that you don't get up already. I do not care. Let them catch, judge, punish, torture to death. If this is waiting for everyone, why pull it? And yet, on the other hand, a thin voice inside me whispered that I didn't want to die at all. Better to live somehow. Live.

The path led me to the cargo landing sites on the other side of the Academy. Illuminated metal multi-level platforms went directly to the canyon, here they also had several flying shuttles and many metal containers half human height, stacked one on top of the other. There are no people here, but in the hangars nearby, the voices of the dock employees are heard.

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8BYJWHFoDcQ&feature=emb_logo) **

Standing at the edge, I went to a pile of large boxes and, leaning my back against them, slowly crawled to the floor. With a sob pulled my legs to my chest and hugged my knees with hands. I was still trembling, and these words were heard in my ears: "All of you, carrion, this will happen to all of you!" The same thing... One will remain from the group, the rest will die. So I need to do the best I can to survive. This is no longer a game, everything went seriously here, this is a struggle for survival. Natural selection in a civilized society. I remembered Alif, whom I had to interrogate today. I could make him speak with torture, but I took a different path. Perhaps being a Sith is not for me at all? Yes, I have superpowers, but... to absorb the Darkness is not something that I can doo, rather I don't want to. Maybe, nevertheless, the Jedi will take me to their Order? Although how... To escape from the Academy... This will not work. We must continue the struggle for existence.

"Why ..." I whispered faintly, turning to heaven. "God, why?"

But the starry sky was not in a hurry to give an answer. And what, actually, is the question? Why did this happen to Cory? Or what did I do to suffer like that? Probably, still, the second. First, my father was taken from me, the next was my sister, then my mother and brother... And now my friend. I'm alone. What should I do now? So, sitting with my legs tightened, I lowered my head to my knees and sighed frantically, involuntarily starting to cry. When will it end? I want to live... Just live like a normal person. I don't even need these superpowers; if someone had offered me to exchange them for a quiet measured life with their family, I would have agreed without hesitation.

"Well-well-well, what have we here?" Came a low female voice on my left. My heart nearly stopped from surprise. Turning abruptly, I saw a girl a few meters away from me. Tall, athletic, dark skin, regular features, eyes... yellow, like a cat! There is a tattoo on her forehead of a strange appearance: red jackdaws over the eyes, a rhombus and a long line between them. Long brown hair is gathered in a high ponytail on the top. The girl was dressed in a gray tunic with red patterns and black and white pants tucked into brown boots, the hilt of the lightsaber is clearly visible on the left of the belt. Someone's Apprentice, probably. So, this was still not enough.

"What are you doing here, Acolyte?" She asked busily, arms crossed over her chest. "Don't be afraid, I won't touch you. What's your name?"

"Juno," I introduced myself, getting to my feet.

"Juno? Beautiful name, And I'm Sovereignia," the girl came closer, clearly feeling herself the mistress of the situation. "Sovereignia Darkbloom. You can call me Sov." Just now another detail caught my eye: the entire right half of her face was in some grooves, as if it was some kind of old scar, and there was a dark stroke around the yellow iris of the eyes. From this look I felt uneasy. No, it is unlikely she now wants me to be evil, otherwise she would have cheated herself differently, but still ...

Sovereignia Darkbloom... That's it. They told different things about her, but basically I still had the opinion that I would not want to meet this girl in a dark alley... or even to stay with her in private. And just recently, when Overseer Tremmel was killed... They said that this was his student's work. Even Tremmel's daughter wanted to avenge the death of her father, but disappeared without a trace.

"So what are you doing here alone, at night..." she stepped to the edge of the platform, grabbed the railing with her left hand and stared at the dark canyon below. "If I'm not mistaken, Acolytes are not allowed to leave the Academy at night."

I was silent. What was there to say? The truth? She would laugh. Humiliate. Will report. People like her can only mock the weak. It was necessary to run into... Today is clearly not my day. So without inventing anything, I just lowered my head and muttered:

"And Apprentices, therefore, can."

My brow curved inquiringly, and I thought it would be great now to fall through the platform on which we are standing and collapse into the canyon. The girl somehow crookedly grinned, turning to me:

"Apprentices are allowed to do many things. Someday you'll find out if you're lucky."

"The key word is 'if'," I didn't want to argue with her, to speak too. I wonder why she still hasn't called the patrols, that here some Acolyte from the lower class brazenly breaks the rules? Did she decide to personally make fun of me? Apprentices often like to offend Acolytes. No, I won't give her such pleasure.

"Well, it depends on you," she, in the process, was not going to leave anywhere.

"Rather on the circumstances." I crossed my arms over my chest, leaned my back against the containers and crawled back to the floor. Cory was a fighter, thanks to her and my brother, I'm still alive. And now they are gone, and there's no one to help me. From this thought my eyes involuntarily pinched. I sobbed and, with my nose buried in my knees, cried quietly.

"Hey, stop crying, you snot?" Sovereignia sat next to me. "You know, a Sith shouldn't allow herself to cry in front of anyone. Do not disgrace our Order."

"But I'm not a Sith!" from these words I sobbed into the voice. "And I can afford myself to cry whenever I want!"

"Well, that's enough already, stop it! Phew, what a shame! I hate tears. What happened? Hard life? Come on, tell me already, snot. Why just yell, the Sentries will come running now, if you don't shut up. Explain to them later..."

"My friend was killed..." I mumbled, and lifting my face that was flushed with tears, wiped my nose with a sleeve and sniffed: "Today. Our Overseer removed her, as he brought a new one."

"Well, this is a common thing," Sovereignia said as calmly as if we were talking about the weather. "Although..." she rubbed her forehead with her fingers, "if this is your friend, then I understand you."

"Is it so?" I called out defiantly.

"Yes. But what can we do, here we have not a Jedi school, where they just sit and meditate, discussing the meaning of life." She grimaced with displeasure. "Wimps. They always seek excuses for everything, even their own failures. Pitiful creatures." Apparently, Sovereignia now spoke more to herself.

"How do you know what they do?" I bowed my head in surprise.

"Heh, I just do." My interlocutor grinned unhappily, then suddenly unhooked the hilt of the lightsaber from her belt, put it in front of her in an open palm and focused her gaze on it. The black-gold round handle, the length of the forearm and the sharp ends at the hole for the blade, obediently flew into the air and, remaining in a horizontal position and began to slowly turn clockwise. All had different sword handles, but almoat each energy blade was white-red. It all depends on the crystal inside. Most members of the Dark Order preferred red, rarely anyone had purple crystals. The handle of each sword was unique, because every Sith created this weapon for themselves. Some even had two-blade swords or light staves. These were distinguished by a particularly elongated handle, and the blade had two. Now in front of me was the usual single-blade standard sword. Sovereignia made her saber with great creativity. When it comes time for me to build my own, I will also decorate it somehow. If this time comes...

Having played enough with her weapon, the girl squeezed the hilt in her hand and suddenly asked:

"Want have a look?"

I nodded silently. Sovereignia handed me the hilt of the sword, which turned out to be surprisingly light. I got up and pressed the red button in the center, and immediately an energy ray burst from the hole with a loud zilch, forming a real light blade. I almost dropped the sword from my hands from the shock. It was so weightless that seemed an extension of my hand. The white blade with a red fringing emitted a pleasant quiet hum, amplified by movement. Inspired, I made several attacking movements, brandishing a laser blade and once again admiring its weightlessness, my training sword is much heavier.

"Hey hey, careful!" came from behind.

"Cool..." I only managed to squeeze out, turning around.

"Impressive, right?" Sovereignia also got up and now looked at me with a light friendly smile.

"Yeah..." I agreed, deactivating the sword by pressing the same red button and returning it to the owner. Until now, I have only had to see such weapons from the distance, but I have never before managed to hold it in my own hands. Mandatory attribute of each Sith. I always wanted to have one myself, but an Acolyte had the right to wear it only when they became someone else's Apprentice. And to us, according to Harkun, this is simply an unachievable.

A strange feeling visited me at this moment, as if, along with the possession of a lightsaber, unknown confidence and strength came to me. Here it is, the second postulate of the Code in action 'through Passion I gain Strength' you won't understand until you feel it.

"Well, that's a completely different thing, much better," Sovereignia giggled and hung the hilt of the saber on her belt.

"How's that?" I was a little embarrassed.

"Well," she declined, "nothing of particular importance... For now. It's just that I, too, was once like you, snot."

"What do you mean 'like me'?" I asked in surprise, not even paying attention that I was already given a new nickname.

"I also started as an Acolyte, and was just like you. Overseer Tremmel was my mentor, but that didn't make it easier for me, as others mistakenly think. Rather, quite the opposite. He treated me well and helped as he could, but also demanded more than from others."

At the mention of this name, I involuntarily flinched. No, I won't ask about it now. Not good. But curious. Maybe it's worth putting the question differently? So that not directly in the forehead.

"What happened to him?"

"What did you hear?" Sovereignia immediately filled with suspicion.

"N-nothing..." I hastened to assure. "Well, that is, just that he is gone. But so the whole Academy knows about it."

"And it would be better if no one went into the details. Understand?" From the cat's gaze of the girl, goosebumps ran down my spine. I just swallowed and nodded my head a couple of times. Indeed, you know less - sleep better, as they say. "Okay," Sivereignia reached out, "enough sitting here. I fly away tomorrow with my new mentor."

"Where to?"

"To Dromund Kaas, the capital of the Empire."

"Wow..."

"Yes. Just think, for fifteen years I've been here... It's time to see the world. No, there were flights to other planets, but..."

"And how old are you? from the fact that my interlocutor lives here longer, it became somehow calmer. So, my thirteen years in obedience is not as bad as I thought.

"Me? I'm nineteen."

"Ahhh...| immediately the bar of self-esteem collapsed. "I'm twenty-five, but came here only when I was twelve." Now human beings live hundreds of years, and even those who have the Force cencitivity live even longer. But still, it's unpleasant to realize that someone, being younger, has already achieved more than you.

"And still, you are alive, and that's good." Sovereignia winked. "The path of the Sith is dark and difficult, and those who have already achieved a certain influence also started from nothing. Not all, of course, but many. Someday you yourself will laugh at what a coward you once were."

"You think?" I could hardly believe it. For some reason, the perspectives were completely different. Imagination is good, but reality and expectations do not always coincide, as you know.

"There is no doubt that, the main thing is not to give up," Sovereignia said. "Remember my words, snot, and you will find your own path to glory." She slowly and imposingly went towards the Academy, as if she was not afraid to run into a patrol. Maybe she wasn't indeed, who knows. And I... I just looked at her, comprehending what had happened. Only now thought that this girl came to finish me, but no... She tried to support me! It turns out that all these rumors were a lie. Sovereignia is not like that. Well, in any case, now she behaved in a completely different way than they talked about her. And again I had a desire to continue to fight. Harkun is wrong. I can, I will overcome everything.

**Soundtracks:**

1) Mass Effect Andromeda OST - Meridian; (Juno stands on a rock)

2) Stargate SG-1 OST - Suit from Thor's Hammer; (battle with Spindral's pawns)

3) Stargate SG-1 OST - The Abyss (season 6, episode 6); (loss of a friend)

4) Mass Effect Andromeda OST - Voeld (Juno and Sovereignia's first meeting)

[Also this story can be found here](https://www.wattpad.com/808094402-swtor-sith-inquisitor-path-to-glory-english)


	4. Prologue: Chapter 2. Realization.

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJhvELXooIg&feature=emb_logo) **

The first thought that came to my mind in the morning saw: ‘what a nightmare’... In fact, how one would dream of such a thing. That's what Cory will laugh when I tell her. On the other hand, vice versa she will be scared. Really one can turn gray from this. Turning to the other side, I surprised to find that my friend’s bed was made up. Strange, where could she go? At 6.12 a.m., the alarm clock didn’t ring yet, everyone was sleeping, and my friend... I listened. No sounds are heard in the bathroom adjacent to the room.

“Cory?” I called, but no one answered. And then it seemed to me like icy water: it was not a dream. Yesterday my friend died - our mentor took her life right in front of us!

A trembling began throughout the body, my chest painfully squeezed, eyes pinched, and tears streamed down my cheeks. I couldn’t hold out a painful moan, rolled over on my stomach and sobbed into the pillow. Cory... Yesterday she was still alive... And today she is gone. It was terrible, I confess to you, not even because of my friend, but from the fact that I could, and still can, be in her place. Especially now that I’m completely alone. Sovereignia said that we need to move on... What a powerful feeling it was when she let me hold mer lightsaber! It is necessary to continue to fight, and also to look closely whether I get a chance to escape from Korriban... It is unlikely, but still...

When the alarm clock squeaked. I sat down, reached for the bedside table, and turned it off with irritation. Okay, Juno, time to get up. It’s too early to despair; you are still alive. Yes... What is the key word here? ‘Alive’ or ‘yet’? Everything will depend on how you look at it. How do they say? Reality determines perception. I sighed, threw back the blanket and lowered my legs from the bed, sat for some more time, after that with a quiet sob I walked into the bathroom. Acolytes usually lived in paisr or three people, Cory and I were lucky - initially there were no more girls in this class, so she and I were settled together. I wonder if I will have a new neighbor? It's terrible to think about. God, make sure that no one here is registered with me. Don’t.

Having washed and dressed, I went to the mirror and began combing my hair. It’s not very long, from the front almost to the shoulders, and from the back very short, and a bang falls to the forehead. Well, it’s an asymmetric haircut. Once Cory came up with this idea, because we both had short hair, Harkun said long ago that there should be no hair below the shoulders. I don’t know why. Girls from neighboring groups had long hair, and didn’t suffer because of it. I also love long hair. Nevermind, I’ll finish my education and grow it right. In the meantime, we live with what we have, although I really like this hairstyle as well.

Outside the door, the voices of other Acolyter hurrying for breakfast were already heard. With a heavy sigh I put a magnet holder on my shoulders, attached the training sword to it and trudged into the dining room. On the way, I tried not to look at anyone or talk to anyone, and in the dining room I specially sat down at the far table in the very corner, but even then I couldn’t hide.

“Hey, Juno!” a guy named Gerr, also from our group, got hooked on me. Tall broad-shouldered brunette with blue eyes. Some of the guys tried to call us a couple, they say both dark-haired and blue-eyed, a very rare combination. But Gerr was not like me: the guy’s eyes were electric blue when mine were much lighter, almost gray, his hair was curly, and his skin was a bit paler than mine. I heard from Cory once that he likes me, only the guy is too embarrassed to admit it. But I don’t care, although it was precisely because of this assumption that I often tried not to cross with him in my free time. But now the mood was not to be that shy.

“Hello,” I answered indifferently, smearing porridge on the plate. They always fed us pretty well, and indeed the Empire allocated considerable funds to support the Academy. How else? Sith are the main power and symbol of our entire community. If it weren’t for the do-it-yourself or die-based learning method, go through pain, show what you are worth, and all that, the main school of the Order would be a university of dreams! But no, it is only through cruelty, pain, suffering and humiliation that one can master the power of the Dark Side, and everything else is, please, to the Light, but only who will let go ...

“How are you holding up?”

“Mmm... what?” I looked up, surprised to find that Gerr was still sitting opposite me.

“How do you feel?” He repeated calmly.

“Fine,” I lied, and looked at the nearest holographic screen that hung on the wall. The latest galactic news was broadcast there. Although the essence was not understood, because the sound in the dining room was muffled, and in the general noise of breakfast novices and students it is difficult to catch something.

“...with another group. Hey Juno?”

“Huh?!” I startled, when someone's fingers suddenly clicked in front of my nose. “What, Gerr? What??”

“Do you remember that we have a different schedule today?”

“A different schedule?” I patted my eyes in surprise.

“Yes. We are united with Overseer Felinder’s class. They also have few people left, so we will study together.”

“You mean Harkun is getting rid of us?” I asked hopefully.

“ Unfortunately not. We are still assigned to him, but we will go to general lessons with another group.”

“I see,” I sighed. And here I thought that our Overseer got completely tired from us and decided to transfer to someone else for care. Everything would be better.

Overseer Felinder, a purebred Sith, teaches us xenobiology. Previously our teacher was Lord Rennin but he was removed from this post. Here, confess to you, and I played a significant role, I will tell you a little later.

Overseer Felinder also has a small group, about ten people of our age, who are also referred to as Inquisitors by specialization, just like us. Basically, Sith have two directions of development: Inquisitors and Warriors, which in turn are also divided into several branches. Warriors devote more time to the art of combat, while we focus on progress in the Force. No, of course, we also have military practice, and there are a lot of it, but not like the Warriors. I still didn’t come to the conclusion who is stronger: us or them. My younger brother, by the way, was studied Warrior group, which is probably why he decided that he could overcome those kllor’slugs alone...

“I'm sorry about Cory,” Gerr took a sip from his mug and stared thoughtfully at it, propping both cheeks with his fists. I only nodded, continuing to slowly eat porridge. What was to say... Yes, not fair. No,wait… Unfair it is when they offended someone, but the person survived... Sorry, this is all from the experience. I’m talking all nonsense. I hope Gerr didn’t hear this.

“Do you think her fate awaits us too?” I cautiously asked.

“What?” the guy didn’t understand. I had to clarify:

“Harkun said he would choose one to be a student of this... this... Lord Zash. Does this mean that others...” Then I bit my tongue, deciding not to voice a terrible hunch.

“Well, what are you saying, no, of course not!” the classmate hastened to assure. “In other groups, if one of the Lords takes a student, then the rest just continue their studies as Acolytes and wait for their turn.”

“So in other groups...” I said.

“Juno,” Gerr looked seriously into my eyes, “don't talk nonsense. It will be well, you hear me? Everything will be fine.”

“I hope so,” I decided not to argue, but the guy’s words didn’t convince me at all. That is absolutely not.

Further until the evening everything was calm, that is, usually. Overseer Felinder’s group we were united with, consisted of seven people. Guys of our age plus / minus a couple of years. Someone of them, as in our group, died on assignments, others were already taken by some of the Lords as Apprentices. Oh, lucky ones. And they were also lucky with their mentor, he is more... restrained. Yes, I think, in comparison with Overseer Harkun, most of the Sith teachers are just a standard of calm.

And in the evening, guys and I, those of us who remained, and these were Gerr, twin brothers Vidr and Beylek, as well as Nilok and I, gathered in a cave near the Academy in order to commemorate the next fallen comrade. This time Cory. Strange, this tradition was proposed by her, after five of our classmates in several years lost their lives. And now we are doing it again, but already because of her. Each time, when an Acolyte from our class died, we gathered here in this cave late in the evening after the lights out, got in a circle, spoke some good words about the dead. In turn, with each speaker putting forward his activated training sword, then we connected the tips of the blades together and said in one voice: "We remember you." Then Cory, using a makeshift laser, I don’t know where she got it, carved the name of the person on the stone wall, and then a minute of silence. So, a short farewell ceremony, unfortunately, has become a tradition for thirteen years.

Today I came to the cave a little earlier than the rest, first grabbing a laser self-tapping screw from my friend’s bedside table. It was a metal stick about the size of an index finger, with several buttons on it, and a small hole for a laser beam at one end. I was not even interesting which of us would write her name, I just wanted it to be over soon. Hate saying goodbyes. You know, someone easily lets go or just as easily makes new contacts, but I can’t. It’s always hard for me to get along with people and when I do, then quickly become attached to them. To lose a friend or a loved one is how to lose a part of yourself. As if, I don’t know, imagine that a piece is being pulled out of your body... A wound heals over time, but for some time it causes severe pain.

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TlSgVMLvJTc&feature=emb_logo) **

Soon the guys pulled themselves up. Yes, imagine, there are only five of us left. Five! The death toll is growing, and the number of living is decreasing. This happens not in all groups, it’s us who are unlucky to have such a teacher. I would like, nevertheless, to hope that there will be no more victims.

When I heard the voices of approaching people, the first thing I did was to glimpse behind the stone on which I sat before, thinking. But then, sending a mental impulse of the Force, I realized that these were just the ones I was waiting for. So there is no need to hide. Beilek and Gerr appeared first and about seven or ten minutes later came another two.

“Well,” Widr looked around at us all, “let's begin. Every time I hope that I won’t have to get together like that again.”

“Yeah,” Nilok chuckled. “This tradition never gave me pleasure.”

“Raise your hands, whoever likes it at all,” I quipped, unable to resist. As you may guess, no one has done this.

“Well ...” Gerr cleared his throat. “Let's begin.” We stood in a circle, the blue-eyed brunette took a deep breath and continued: “We gathered here today to commemorate another classmate who prematurely departed, who became almost a sister to everyone present - Cory Mendel. What an irony, because it was her who laid the foundation of this tradition of farewell to the fallen. Although... no one knew that it would become... a tradition for our class. Cory was a kind and helpful person.”

“She was strong, and at the same time she never threw in trouble.” Supported Beilek.

“She could and should have become a Sith,” Nilok added.

“Once I didn’t have time to do my homework, and Cory let me write it off,” Widr was embarrassed by our eyes and explained: “What? Well, because of this I would have to serve my sentence for several days, you know! She was good. Cool.” He was silent, there was silence. Everyone looked at me, expecting farewell words, but I didn’t know what to say. As always, at a crucial moment I have a stupor. When it’s not necessary, I can come up with anything, but in the right situations I always become lost. And what words can describe all my friendly or even sisterly attitude to this girl?

“Cory was ...” I took a breath and tried to continue resolutely: “She was a friend. A true friend. It’s thanks to her that I managed to hold out here for so many years and not die. Thanks to her, I didn’t lose heart, I continued to fight and became much stronger than before.” In part, I realised that I was carrying complete nonsense, but had to say something, although it was hard. “I am grateful to her for everything: for conversations at night, for joint tasks, for believing in me and helping... She remembered every dead Acolyte in our group... and... And we will remember her.” I put forward my right hand with an activated training blade, the rest followed my example.

“We remember you,” the whole company said with one voice when the ends of the swords touched.

“Well, that’s all,” Widr sighed, turning off his sword, “however, there is only one thing left.” He looked at the wall with the names.

“Juno?” Gerr put a hand on my shoulder. I nodded in understanding and, pulling a mini laser out of my pocket, handed it to the guy, but he only squeezed my hand: “I think you should do it.”

“Me?..”

“Yes. So it would be fair.” He looked at the others. Beilek, Nilok, and Widr nodded their heads.

What do. Sighing sadly, I slowly walked over to the engraved rock list of names and, squatting down, using the laser, a little crookedly led out at the very bottom: ‘Cory Mendel;. And then we all went to bed. At night, the nightmares didn’t torment me, I didn’t want to cry anymore, but my heart was still sad and lonely.

* * *

The next day, somewhere in the second half or so, our mentor called me into his office. This happened during a lesson where we were taught how to use the Force. My task at this moment (the others were watching) was to split apart a large stone using telekinesis, however not to do it abruptly, but to carefully divide the faceted cube with a size of one cubic meter into four equal halves. I sat on my knees in the center of the classroom, closing my eyes and focusing on the goal, I already managed to break one crack in the center of the cube, but one of the Sentries came in and announced that Acolyte Raven was called by Overseer Harkun. From this statement, I startled sharply, unable to control myself, which caused the stone cube to brake to dust, all the students who watched as well as our teacher and I were drenched in a hail of small cobblestones.

“Acolyte Raven! What the hell are you doing?!” Overseer Weiharn exclaimed.

“S-s-sorry, sir,” I mumbled guiltily, getting up from my knees and looking at the victims.

“Well, damn it, way to go Juno,” Gerr muttered, rubbing his forehead, “now there will be a lump, not otherwise.”

“And I’m going to have a bruise under my eye,” someone complained, but I was more concerned with something else:

“You said Overseer Harkun wants to see me?” I turned to the Sentry. “What for?”

“I don’t know,” the Sentry answered honestly, looking somewhat cautiously at the pile of pebbles crumbling behind me, “he only said that he urgently needed you.”

I turned to Overseer Weiharn, the man nodded in agreement:

“Go, Acolyte.”

“O-okay... sir...” I bowed to the teacher and followed the Sentry.

“So, as you can now see the example of Acolyte Raven shows that this is what can happen if uncontrollably...” Then the door closed and no more words could be heard from Overseer.

The fact that I was able to split a huge heavy stone with just the impulse of the Force was supplanted by the question: what the hell did Harkun need from me now? He knows that we have lessons. If only... No! He will not, indeed! This is forbidden! Although in Cory’s case... No, think about the good, Juno, you just wind yourself up.

Arriving at Harkun’s office, I was surprised to find there, besides him, our recent brand new, purebred Sith named Ffon Alte. Dressed in the same dark robe, a hood on his head. And I already forgot about him. This guy didn’t study with us. But why did Harkun kill Cory then?

“You came at last,” Overseer greeted me in a peculiar way, “you are only sent for the death. Although it may happen soon.” His words were supported by the malevolent malicious laugh.

“You called me, sir?” I tried to stay as confident as possible. They are clearly trying to crush me psychologically.

“Of course I did, snail, otherwise you wouldn’t be standing here.”

If it was up to me you wouldn’t be sitting here, I thought defiantly and only bowed my head respectfully, saying that I’m here, I listen and obey. If Harkun still hasn’t killed me, then he’s not going to do it yet.

“While Lord Zash was most impressed by the two: Ffon and you,” Harkun sat down at his desk, “this time, at her command, you will pass a trial of intellect that will show your ability to apply your understanding of the Force to solve problems.”

“Do you really think some kind of slave is a match for me, Overseer? I was trained by the best!” in Ffon’s voice there was a clear resentment.

“Calm down!” Harkun raised his left palm up, urging his protégé to silence. “Of course, she is no match for you. Therefore, you will have different tasks.”

You were trained by the best? You might think my mentors are fools. I thought this in response to his remark, and said out loud:

“You don’t need to dumb down the tasks for me, sir,” and looking down at the thoroughbred, she added: “Though I’m sure Ffon would appreciate the help.”

“You are only digging your grave,” Harkun dismissed me. He got up from the table, went to the closet and picked up a stone tablet scribbled with ancient letters: “Ffon, you will go to the second floor to the library and translate this text for Lord Zash.” He handed the tablet to the guy.

“As you say, Overseer,” Ffon bowed and left the office, after giving me a sizzling look.

“Slave,” Harkun walked back and forth in front of me, “deep down in the tomb of Marka Ragnos there is an artifact, a holocron, that no one could get for a thousand years. This will be your task. You go there, find this holochron and bring it to me.” Overseer handed me a datapad, on the screen of which a multilevel map of the tomb itself was displayed, where the desired room was marked with a purple triangle in a yellow edging. The artifact, therefore, is there. “Questions?”

I only giggled nervously, considering the plan of the area. No one could could handle this yet, so it’s your job, Juno, go ahead. Although, perhaps, this is Harkun’s plan - to ‘lower’ me on all fronts. What, they say, here, failed, shame, sucks. Okay, emotions aside, or he would feel them. Not now. I mentally placed a Force shield around my head and inquired as calmly as possible:

“It seems not very difficult. Need anything else from the tomb, while I’m down there?”

“You will bring me the holochron, or pray that the spirit of Mark Ragnos himself come to end your miserable life. Out of my sight.”

Without further ado, I left Overseer’s office. The entrance to the needed tomb is far, I will have to take a speeder, or spend the whole day only walking. Well, not the day, but a couple of hours for sure. And again Overseer Harkun doesn’t like to wait, he will surely throw a whole bunch of obscene curses on me. He doesn’t even need to strain to invent them. So hurry up, Juno.

Immediately I headed to the hangar, where there were small single and double speeders, high-speed vehicles. We were allowed to take them when needed. Only, of course, have to record when we leave and when come back. Two-seater cars had open cabs, but if necessary it was possible to press a certain button, and then from... sorry for such a notice... the roof will come out of the rear trunk. Single vehicles do not have this. Since the weather today is not rainy, and there are no companions with me, I will use a single-seat car.

Covered parking was a separate hangar a couple of minutes from the main building of the Academy. Unlike our educational institution itself, this structure was metal, while the main buildings were built of stone. The Sith Academy is more than one thousand years old. Along the way, I came across some Acolytes who currently had free time. Also notices several Apprentices. Nobody stopped me with questions or conversations normal or conflicting. Good. I already have enough problems.

Checking in at the terminal near the entrance, I entered the lighted hangar and began to look closely at the ground-based single cars. They are all in good condition, what to say. Unless some vandal intentionally invented something. Of course, there are surveillance cameras everywhere, and open competition with the use of violence between Acolytes is prohibited. However... There are various cases. Remember the same Alif and his ‘at the wrong time and in the wrong place’... No, Juno, stop it. Think positive, bad thoughts away.

I jumped on the yellow speeder, started the engine and rushed in the right direction. Oh, good! Wind in the face, hair blowing, the sun even shines, which is rare on Korriban, usually most of the planet is hidden by reddish clouds.

So, the tomb of Marka Ragnos... I’ve been here more than once, so more or less know where to go. Once Cory and I experienced a real adventure here. Like I said before about Overseer Felinder, our xenobiology teacher. At first, another one, Lord Rennin, was engaged in this, a crazy fanatic, as for me. Remember I mentioned this name? And also the fact that personally took part in his removal from this post. Yes, that was the case...

_Once, after the lesson, Cory remembered that she had forgotten her personal datapad in the class and decided to return after it. The devil pulled me to keep her company. Lord Rennin, who was still in the classroom at that moment, was very pleased with our appearance. He just had a problem, which he thought to solve with the help of one of the Acolytes. In his spare time, this... sorry, ‘genius’... loved to experiment on animals, dissect, in other words. He declared that he was studying the connection of these creatures with the Force, which would allow us to learn more about the nature of the Dark Side in the future. And one of his test subjects... escaped! And not anyone, but a giant tuk’ata! These are creatures from the canine family, but somewhat reminiscent of spiked lizards. These ‘Sith dogs’ in ancient times were used to protect the tombs of the Dark Lords. Most of them were human-sized at the withers, had powerful clawed paws and long spiky tails, as well as red eyes. The skin color is mostly gray or black. So, we needed to go to the tomb of Marka Ragnos, where, presumably, the experimental beast escaped, and get its brain! Yes, you heard right, its brain! Rennin didn’t need everything else._

_To this task along with us a crazy teacher sent his Apprentice, a girl named Malora. Short, dark-haired, slender girl with dark skin and electric blue eyes. About our age, but already an Apprentice. I involuntarily recalled the nineteen-year-old Sovereignia Darkbloom. This Malora, by the way, had her own views on the situation. Lord Rennin, it turns out, it wasn't just me that seemed specifically abnormal. And if you believe the words of Malora, her teacher is engaged in at least useless experiments._

_“Rennin deludes the Dark Council, claiming to be doing a good deed for the Sith. The truth is that he wastes the Empire’s time and resources on the study of stupid animals! But,” her eyes flashed unkindly, “if he is disgraced, he will be banished, and I will be rewarded. ”_

_“Disgraced? How?” Cory patted her eyes in surprise._

_“I have one idea,” Malora grinned, “but first you need to get the brain of this tuk’ata. Come on.”_

_And we went to search for it. To capture the beast, I had to build a trap right there, in the tomb, and also use the bait in the form of a killed k’lor’s slug. Fortunately, of the three of us only one — and this was Malora — carried a lightsaber. Our with Cory ‘electric sticks’ were of little use. We lured Tuk’ata (a huge one turned out to be!), And then, using the Force, crushed two stone columns on the beast. Then, with the help of a laser blade, Rennin’s student easily opened the creature’s skull and removed the subject of our search from it. She put a dark, human-sized brain into a portable refrigerator that she had taken with her, after having poured the contents of a test tube onto it. Watching the girl’s actions, I involuntarily grimaced, and measles turned away completely, saying that she could tear her from such spectacles._

_“Well,” Malora took off her bloodied gloves and shook off her hands, “this chemical will do its job.”_

_“What did you do?” I asked._

“Well... something that would discredit my mentor in the eyes of the Dark Council. Now all that is required of me is to whisper the right words into the wrong ears. Thank you girls. Soon the Academy will get rid of this madman.”

_“Betraying your Master is a great risk,” I pointed out._

_“The greater the risk, the greater the reward,” Malora smiled broadly, “for all of us. Okay, it's done, time to return to the Academy. Don’t worry, Lord Rennin will not know anything about our little conspiracy.”_

_“Well, you say so,” I muttered to myself._

And after a couple of weeks we had a new xenobiology teacher, Overseer Felinder. Everyone liked him better, despite being a purebred Sith. He always teached us very interesting things, always told more about the case, and did ’t was focused, unlike Lord Rennin.

I involuntarily smiled, recalling our adventure then in the tomb. Our group at that time was much larger, and Cory was alive. So that you, Harkun... Do not hope, I will never forget that.

So for thought, I quickly flew to the entrance to the tomb. Turned off the engine, got off the speeder and went inside. Guided by the map, it turned out to find the right tomb hall quickly. I only had to fend off a couple of times from shyracks, large winged predators that like to live underground. They have no eyes, but the auditory organs are well developed, and there are claws with teeth. But after that hunt for the experimental tuk’ata, such creatures were not so scared.

When reached the spot, I found in the center of the hall a quadrangular stone pyramid several meters high. The top of it seemed to consist of another, lighter, the material is something similar to glass, and inside it glows with something reddish. Nearby was a metal staircase leading to the platform with a railing. So, I thought, this is exactly what Overseer Harkun wants.

And here is the question, how to extract this holochron. I walked around the pyramid, but I couldn’t find any levers, holes or anything else at its foot. Then I went up the stairs to the landing, which came almost to the luminous top of this very pyramid. Behind the durable glass, another small pyramid was recognized, which was the weakest light source. But how to get it? I took out a training sword, reached for the top of the pyramid and tapped on the glass, but nothing happened. It seems that Harkun was not joking about the complexity of the task. I would not be surprised if he now sits in his office and grins, imagining how I am trying to solve this mystery here. But I’m not funny. Absolutely. Wait, this is an artifact of the Sith. Can try to use the main code words?

“Peace is a lie, there is only passion,” I said expressively, referring to the pyramid, and I regretted it right away - the entire tomb hall shuddered, and it was not clear where four winged creatures appeared before me, like those that had to be fought off before.

This time the fight didn’t take much time, I immediately immobilized the two of them with electricity, and one of them still got me. Dodging one of the winged creatures, I didn’t notice how the other flew up from behind and painfully punched me in the right shoulder with its claws. Howling from sharp pain, I dropped the sword, which I waved away, than the shyrack, that was in front, immediately hastened to use it, but, falling back, I managed to strike the beast with lightning. Then I managed to deal with the last one. When all four winged predators were dead, I picked up my training sword, stood for several seconds, not moving, waiting for the attack of some unfinished winged reptile, but not a single shyrack showed any signs of life. With a sigh of relief, I put the sword behind my back and turned full attention back to the stone pyramid with the artifact locked in it.

Clearly, it is better not to pronounce the Sith Code here. What then? I hope not some bloody sacrifice is needed. Although... you never know? The shyrack hit me a little. Not that there is bleeding, but several scratches on my legs and on the right hand. Pressing a bit on the slightly bleeding wound on my arm, I put my hand on a cold stone and pressed. Nothing has happened. Decided to repeat the same thing, but with the blood of the winged predators I killed - and again no reaction. What is that! If the pyramid has such a defensive reaction to the Dark Side affection, can it react differently to the Light? Maybe I need... calm?

I knelt down, prayerfully put hands together and closed my eyes, dropping my head slightly. But focusing was not easy - the wounds hurt painfully, and fear from the attack had not yet passed, and the rage in me began to boil. Bring a holochron or don't come back - Harkun’s term. This... ahem ... Overseer... knows how difficult a task should be.

I jumped up sharply, walked back and forth, looking at the pyramid with hatred. What to do? Blow it to hell! If only I had explosives...

“Just open, damn it!!!” With these words, I put forward my hands, releasing a bolt of lightning directly into the glass pyramid. This is already out of anger and hopelessness, for it was simply not possible to kick an artifact. And look! The pyramid shuddered (at the moment it seemed to me that new shyracks would come out) and the patterned lid simply split into many pieces. I looked in surprise at my hands and at the luminous artifact that was at the top in a small depression. It’s like ... It turns out that the casket just opened, as they say.

You know, I recalled one case when several people were given the task of extracting an object from a bottle, someone immediately said that it was not possible, another using improvised tools built something that allowed them to do this, but the third one... just broke the bottle. No one said that this could not be done. Suddenly I felt very funny, don’t know why. I did what others could not do. Imagine Harkun’s stunned face.

Fully satisfied, I carefully climbed onto the railing, leaned forward on the edge of a large stone pyramid with my left hand, and with my right hand reached for the artifact.

“Alright, ancient little thing, come here. Come to Juno.”

The prey was a patterned dodecahedron slightly larger than the male fist, pale green ribs and patterns on the faces, and the faces themselves are almost transparent, an orange clot of energy pulsates inside with a faint ringing. It felt like this polyhedron of the correct shape was surprisingly light and warm, like most of the artifacts that we mined in the ruins near the Academy.

“Phew, well done...” I looked at the recent battle field and the predators, which were lying there at my feet without moving, after that headed back to the Academy.

I was extremely pleased with myself. Is that really it? Harkun said that no one could get this thing for a thousand years. And I just did it. By chance or luck, but, nevertheless, I managed! Who is awesome? I'm awesome! Just imagine Overseer’s face when he sees me return not empty-handed. I wanted to laugh from overwhelming emotions. Not only that, for the sake of joy, I even performed a small home-made dance, shaking the holochron, as the girls from the support groups wave their colored pompons at sports games. Then she briskly left the tomb and, jumping into the speeder waiting for me, flew back to the Academy. First of all, I had to look into the medical complex just in case after a skirmish with shyracks, and only then come to our formidable mentor.

Harkun was in his office. As soon as I jumped to the door, I heard voices, one of which belonged to Overseer, and the other to some woman. What they were talking about was hard to hear outside the massive door, but something told me that it was better to wait until the meeting ended. It took another ten or twelve minutes, or so, to stomp around Overseer’s office. Lessons will end soon; there’s no point to return to the class. Will have to ask the twins, Widrt and Beylek, what was in the last lesson today. I hope there will be no questions for me from the teacher - I have a good reason to skip this time, after all...

I sat by the door of Overseer’s office, leaned my back and head against the wall and pulled my knees up to my chest. There is no trace of recent joy anymore. I'm tired, the wounds hurt a little more, and now again will have to listen Harkun... Don’t think that he will be glad, even despite the successfully completed task. Just because it's me. And if I hadn’t succeeded, he would be very happy.

Turning the holochron in my hands, I tried to think positive, but there were no clear thoughts in my head; instead, the brain reproduced the old song from childhood that my mother and I once sang with my sister and brother. It would be worthwhile to mentally prepare for the meeting with Harkun, but I'm thinking about the song! God, when will this end? When will a bright streak finally appear in my life? Just not the light at the end of the tunnel. You and I understand what this means.

The voices behind the door fell silent, and lonely unhurried steps came. I jumped like scalded and darted away. It was not needed that Harkun’s interlocutor spotted me. Just in time venturing into the side corridor, I saw a woman leaving the caretaker’s office, who was heading fortunately in the opposite direction from me. It was only possible to see that it was a tall blonde with shoulder-length hair, dressed in red, a lightsaber on her belt. Well, yes, to be surprised, here everyone has those, except Acolytes, Sentries and slaves... uh... workers. Yes.

After waiting until the woman was out of sight, I exhaled sharply, as if I was about to gulp down a glass of alcohol, and with a decisive step went to the office of my mentor. Harkun was sitting at his desk and typing something on the keyboard.

“You’d better not to waste my time, Slave,” he began from the threshold, only seeing me, “you’d better have the holocron...” the teacher froze, not saying when I showed him my outstretched palms. “Hmmm...” Overseer incredulously took a patterned dodecahedron, squinted, turned it in his hands, brought it closer to his face, squinted again, again removed from himself on outstretched arms. “A fake... or stolen from the library... It doesn't matter.” His eyes blazed angrily: “For your happiness, Lord Zash believes that you are useful so far. But soon she will be disappointed.” Harkun put the holochron on the table and turned sharply to me: “What are you waiting for ?! There will be no more instructions for you today, so get out of here. Fast.”

“Y-yes... sir...” I swallowed a lump coming up to my throat and left the Overseer’s office. Yes, that’s all you can get from him. No, what did you want? Thanks for the well done job? From Harkun? Yes, keep your pocket wider.

A little more than half an hour was left until the end of the last lesson, but I think it’s okay if I skip the rest part of it and go to my room. Deserved after all. Although ... Maybe it was worth looking into the classroom with the rest, at least further events could have been avoided...

And the following happened... My way into the wing, where the rooms of the Acolytes were, lay through the central hall. There, suddenly a female voice called out to me. In appearance, a deeply elderly woman, gray-eyed, with wrinkled skin, gray hair is gathered in a high, tight bun, dressed in a blue and white robe with metal elements, a light sword on her belt. I know her, this is Inquisitor Urint, the main security officer here at the Academy. All Sentries report to her.

“I have need of you, girl,” despite her age, Inquisitor Urint was quite brisk and sprightly. The way she quickly and confidently approached me didn’t match her appearance at all. How old is she, I don’t know, but ordinary people who look like this move with difficulty. But we are not ordinary people, after all.

“How can I be of service, my Lord?” I bowed respectfully. Yes, the title ‘Lordl, and accordingly the appeal, does not depend on the gender of the Sith. Whether you are a woman or a man, they will still call you ‘Lordl or ‘my Lord’.

“You're Acolyte Juno Raven, aren't you?”

“That's right, ma'am...”

“There is one very important thing to be done, I hope you are not busy?

“Not at all, my lord,” I shook my head, already straining internally. Usually all sorts of ‘things’, that is, instructions, are risky. And I just returned from one such task. But what to object the elder? All the same, she won’t let me go.

“Perfect,” the Inquisitor smiled unkindly, “come with me.”

She led me to the lower levels, to the floor where the prison cells were located. Yes, I liked the situation less and less.

“Tell me, how much do you know about the Jedi Order?” Inquisitor Urint asked along the way.

“Well, o-o-oh... only basic things...” I scratched my nose thoughtfully, not understanding what it was all about. “They are, in a sense, the opposite of us. Devotees of the Light Side of the Force...”

“And, accordingly, our enemies,” the Inquisitor interrupted. “More recently, we managed to capture their spy here on Korriban, not far from the Academy.”

“A Jedi? Here?” I stopped abruptly, not believing my own ears. “Where did he come from?”

“That's what we want to find yout,” Inquisitor Urint chuckled. We went further. Yes, I was not mistaken, our path lay to the dungeons, where Inquisitor Zin and his two other assistants in black robes with hoods that completely hide their faces were waiting. I got worried. Seriously.

“Acolyte Raven?” the head of the prison smiled at me.

“Sir...” I nodded respectfully.

“Here is an Acolyte who will help us,” Inquisitor Urint announced, and she has already addressed me: “Inquisitor Zin says that you have the gift of persuasion, it would be very useful to us now.”

“What's happening?” I frankly didn’t like all this. Already thought that I had done something bad, but, as it turned out, the matter was different.

“The Jedi that I told you about,” Inquisitor Urint began to explain, “now here, we have plans for him.” My eyes involuntarily widened in surprise. “During the interrogation, we found out that the Jedi mind is easy to manipulate. We slightly changed his memory, gave false memories and knowledge. Now it is necessary that this Jedi return to his own people and tell them this false information.

“What information?” I didn’t understand.

“It’s classified, but if in general terms... Let's just say something about relatively distant peaceful planets in the Republic space. Something that will weaken the defence of these worlds and... possibly lead to serious losses among the civilian population,” the woman's eyes sparkled unkindly. “Now all you have to do is make him a plausible escape.”

In perplexity, I looked from her to Inquisitor Zin and back, trying to understand what they needed from me. It’s one thing to fulfill the assignment of one of the Overseers, and the other... I’m not at all eager to get into military intrigues, and it is not clear why they need me, an ordinary student of the Academy.

“You see, Acolyte Raven,” Inquisitor Zin took a step forward, “although the Jedi is confused, he is still not a soulless doll, unfortunately. He understands something is wrong. And you already have... some experience. Remember the same Alif for example.” I flinched. The novice whom I was ordered to interrogate. “Here the task is similar: go to the prisoner, gain his trust, do what he asks. Simply put, arrange an escape for him. We will play along.”

“Arrange an escape”? I repeated dumbfounded.

“Exactly,” Inquisitor Urint nodded, “you are young enough and not so... aggressive, you can do the role of a fake traitor.”

“Traitor?” So, in view of the stressful situation, I began to turn into a parrot. Great. “And then what? I don’t want to be a traitor! How do I know that they will not blame me for treason?” Then I doomed shut up, realizing that I went too far.

“Prove your strength,” Inquisitor Urint raised her left hand to chest level and clenched it into a fist. “Prove that you are a Sith. And then all the accusations in the world will mean nothing. Go,”she squeezed my shoulders tightly with her wrinkled fingers, and turned her forcibly to the door leading to the cells, “Jedi in the next room. We will be waiting here.” She gently pushed me in the indicated direction.

I walked on unsteady legs to the metal doors, which parted to the sides with a hiss, letting me go where the prisoners were kept. It was not a very large room, but a long one, cameras - separate compartments with a red partition of the force field - were along the walls. Two or three were occupied. I don’t know who was sitting there, they looked very exhausted, not even able to raise their heads to the sound of footsteps. My path lay towards the far wall, where the sought-after Jedi prisoner was. Approaching the force field of his cell, I stopped in indecision, wondering what to do next. A male figure was sitting cross-legged in the center of the cell, his head was lowered, only brown hair was visible, he was dressed in a shabby gray tunic and beige pants.

“There is no passion, there is serenity... There is no chaos, there is harmony...” he repeated quietly to himself, “The Jedi Code will guide me.”

“Hi,” I said, looking down at him, “are you a Jedi?”

“I am Quorian Dorjis,” he introduced himself, not raising his head, “I am a Jedi... even here, even on Korriban.” He was silent for a few seconds, then he finally looked at me. It was a young man, slightly haggard, brown-eyed, with stubble emerging. Big nose, puffy lips and thick eyebrows. The look is a little foggy. If it wasn’t for the Inquisitor’s explanations, one would have thought that the prisoner was a little bit crazy... Seeing me, a strange surprise froze on the man’s face. “You... are you one of them too?”

“I am an Acolyte of this Academy, yes.” You want to enter into trust, do not start right away with a lie, but do not be too frank. “I study, comprehend the art of the Dark side of the Force. My name is Juno.”

“It cannot be...” he rubbed his eyes, stood up, and staggering slightly, went to the force field. “Your face...” The Jedi's eyes widened in surprise: “There are no marks of Darkness on it.”

“What do you mean?” I took a small step back, involuntarily touching my own cheeks. What marks is he talking about?

“You have a connection with the Force, but you are not like the other Sith,” a Jedi named Quorian Dorjis continued to stare at me in surprise. “Who are you?.. What do you want?” He already began to panic, to be honest, I was a little confused too. Marks of Darkness... what is this? Well, yes, some Sith have very pale faces, and wrinkles look like they are starting to rot. I used to think it was some kind of illness. Fortunately, not everyone suffers from this. So... again, I digress from the topic.

“Calm down,” I showed the Jedi open hands, “it's okay.”

“Yes ... Yes, you're right...” the man was not thinking very well. Inquisitor Urint said the truth, his brain was dusted well. I don’t even want to think how. The Jedi rubbed his face and walked along the energy power wall, muttering: “There is no passion, there is serenity, there is no chaos, there is harmony... The Jedi Code will guide me.”

“Do you also have your own Code?” I was surprised. What he said to himself here didn’t resemble what we were taught from childhood at all.

“Of course we have,” he was somewhat surprised, then folded his hands in prayer and said with closed eyes: “There are no Emotions — there is Peace, there is no Ignorance — there is Knowledge, there is no Passion — there is Serenity, there is no Chaos — there is Harmony, there is no Death — there is Force.” - He opened his eyes again and smiled slightly: “We, the servants of the Force, live in harmony with the world, learn to be one with the Energy of Life. Here everything is completely different.” Quorian looked around and shrugged his shoulders. “Darkness is everywhere, I feel a cruel, merciless Darkness. Do you feel it& This Academy, this planet itself... A very evil place.”

I also looked around the prison room, but didn’t notice any signs of obvious Darkness. Perhaps this is because I have been living here for many years, and when every day brings new dangers, then yes, if you get used to it, it becomes commonplace.

“Why did you come here then?”

“I came... I...” the Jedi massaged his temples, gathering his thoughts. “That was...” He looked at me questioningly, as if in search of a clue. “I needed...” He rubbed his face again. “Had to…”

“Well, all right, all right,” I decided not to torment him, “do not strain. I'm not going to interrogate you.”

“Then why are you here? What do you want?”

Me? Actually, I don’t want anything, it’s Inquisitor Urint wants. My will, I would now be sitting in my room, not particularly catching anyone’s eyes. Maybe would read or look something in Holonet. We have holographic terminals in our rooms, in free time we can use them to access the worldwide network. Instead, I'm here, trying to gain the confidence of the enemy.

“Because all this is wrong... No one should fuffer like that.” I hope I managed to convince him. Well, at least shocking - it definitely happened.

“Are you serious?” Quorian Dorjis looked at me as if he didn’t believe his own ears. “Compassionate Sith? I didn’t think you could empathize.”

“Like if you know a lot about us,” I replied resentfully, for some reason recalling how negative Sovereignia spoke of the Jedi.

“Yes, yes, I'm sorry...” he shook his head and rubbed his eyes. “I didn’t want to offend you, just... Listen,” he leaned forward and went into a conspiratorial whisper, “if you really want to help me, I need my belongings: my lightsaber, my comlink... I managed to hide all this in the tomb of Tulak Hord, in the courtyard, an urn near the entrance to the second dungeon. Please get all this for me.”

“Good,” I turned to the closed door, behind which were Inquisitor Urint, the head of the prison and their assistants. This idea came to my mind quite unexpectedly. If they intend to help the Jedi escape, I could also leave the Academy, Korriban and indeed the outer space of the Empire. I would be able to free myself, live a normal life somewhere... away from this damned place. “Only there is a request. I will help you, but you will take me with you, agreed?” I said this, naturally, in a whisper. God, don’t let anyone hear... I used to be ashamed to ask for this, afraid to hear a decisive ‘no’ in return, but here the situation was different. Or go to the end, or wait for this end. And Quorian has a small choice.

“Do you want to run with me?” he was surprised.

“Well, yes,” I continued to insist. “Sith... this is clearly not mine. You can’t even imagine how we live here.”

“Why not, I can,” he grinned bitterly, and then resolutely declared: “Well, I agree. Only everything will need to be thought out. Bring my belongings before the escape, we will need additional protection. Can you do it?”

“I'll bring them,” I perked up a bit. “Where are they, again?”

“The inner courtyard of the tomb of Tulak Hord, a stone urn near the entrance to the second room. You need to go there.”

“Understood,” I smiled and headed toward the exit from the room with the cameras, but then she hesitated and turned around, the Jedi still looked at me: “And, Quorian... Thank you.” The metal door leaves with a quiet ‘zilch’ parted to the sides, letting me in, and with the same throating hiss closed behind me.

“Well, how did it go?” Inquisitor Urint was clearly impatient to find out the details. “Did you manage to gain his trust?”

“Yes, ma'am,” I confirmed my own words with a nod of my head, “he asked me to bring him his things, hidden in the tomb of Tulak Hord. Now have to go there.”

“Good, Acolyte Raven,” the old Sith woman smiled. “But you don’t have to go anywhere.” She went to a large multi-level shelf against the wall, took an oval container from there and put it on the table. “All here.” The Inquisitor opened the lid and demonstrated the contents. Inside this chest, somewhere about the length of my forearm and hand, there was a lightsaber, a round structure for holographic communication, a belt and several ampoules with blue healing fluid - Kolto. And also, a mini automatic injection syringe.

“Oh...” I only managed to squeeze out. Didn’t know that they had already found everything. Although…

“So, Acolyte,” Inquisitor Urint rubbed her hands pretty, “this is what you have to do...” And she laid out her cunning plan in detail.

I won’t describe further events in detail. Sorry, but it... hurts. It is painful, shameful and insulting. After that, I became disappointed in the Jedi, and in the future my negative attitude towards them only intensified, considering... some more circumstances.

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7GdulKM53k&feature=emb_logo) **

In short, in the evening I, after everyone went to sleep, using the stealth generator, this is a hand bracelet that, when activated, generates a special force field that reflects the light, makes you outwardly invisible - get into the Jedi’s cell, release him, and then lead to the poorly guarded (inquisitor’s assistants Urint will take care of this) the landing site, where by chance there will be a small spaceship on which the prisoner can safely leave Korriban. It seems that everything is simple. That's all, but not quite.

At dinner, I sat down with the guys from my group, those who stayed, so as not to arouse suspicion. But this turned out poorly. I couldn’t eat from the thought of an upcoming night outing.

“Juno?” Nilok lightly shoved my elbow. “Are you okay?”

“What? Yeah, yeah...” I hastened to give my face a calm expression. “Just thought.”

Actually, it was not the task that bothered so much, but my own possibility to get out of Korriban as far as possible. Or, if they catch me, and I won’t be able to prove my innocence, I will have to face the consequences. And how are traitors punished? Right, the death penalty.

“Why did Harkun call you today?” Beylek was curious. “We begun to worry.”

“So ... he gave me one...” I put my left cheek on my fist and grinned. “It was necessary to fulfill the impossible, and I succeeded.”

“What was it?” everyone was surprised. I involuntarily smiled and told the guys about my walk today through the tomb of Marka Ragnos and the artifact I got. They were amazed.

“Wow!” Vidr laughed, drinking from his mug. “It must be that Overseer Harkun nearly burst with anger!”

“Yeah!” I often breathed, imitating the angry expression on the face of our teacher.

“No, not right. Like this.” Gerr made a face.

“And in my opinion, his lips still shake when he is mad,” Nilok interrupted and showed his version of the evil Overseer. We all laughed softly. For a while I even managed to forget about the upcoming task.

I didn’t want to spend it with classmates or with guys from parallel groups, not only because I thought I was seeing them for the last time, but also in case someone guessed what was on my mind. Invading the mind of another is not so easy, especially if they, like you, are Force sensitive, but it’s better not to risk it. At first, the time was painfully long, but then, when I sat down at the computer and entered the Holonet, it seemed like less than half an hour had passed, as a woman's voice over the speakerphone announced that it was time for the acolytes to go to bed.

It was heard behind the walls how others went to their bedrooms, and then after a few minutes everything calmed down. Just in case, I waited for another twenty minutes: few people fall asleep quickly. Cory and I almost always liked to chat for a while in the dark, lying in our beds. And now she’s no more... And I have to go.

Taking a small backpack from my friend’s closet, I put a container with Quorian Jorjis’s things there, as well as a bracelet to generate an invisibility field, and the second I put on my left hand and pressed the red button. A white glow passed from the bracelet all over my body, and now I became completely invisible! Never before used these things. Listen, yes, this way I myself could easily escape from the Academy! But no, unfortunately, it will not work. And what if run into one of the Sith along the way? They surely will detect me even under an invisible shield. Then for sure: escape, treason and everything else. Okay, let's go after the Jedi. At least Inquisitor Urint promised that there would be no obstacles in our way to the ship.

Sneaking around, I slipped into the corridor and hurried into the dungeons. The sentries got caught only twice, and even then they could not detect me. These are ordinary soldiers, not Sith. But with weapons. Inside Quorian Doejis prison sell I also managed to get without any problems. You should have seen his face when I appeared before him literally from the air. He nevertheless felt my presence even before he managed to touch the button to deactivate the invisibility field on his wrist. But still he was dumbfounded.

“You? How did you ...”

“Quiet!” I put the finger of my left hand to my lips, and with my right I typed a combination on the side panel to turn off the force field.

“What?..” Quorian staggered back, startled.

“Yes, be quiet!” I hissed irritably, going into his cell. “Do you want to be spotted?”

“I do not understand…”

“And you don’t have to.” I handed him the backpack taken off my shoulders. “Here are your things and the same stealth generator. I will help you get out, and you will take me with you, as promised, okay?”

“Fine,” he didn’t argue.

Next, we turned on the stealth generators and went to the spaceport near the main building of the Academy. There, where a small spaceship was already waiting. We talked in a whisper in order to be sure that we would not get lost. Quorian still badly orientated, and this gave me hope that he still believed in me.

“Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?” He asked along the way. “You are a Sith.”

Well this again... I gritted my teeth. He started again: Sith, darkness, enemies... Calm down, Juno, calm down. Phew! Why am I doing this... Yes, because they forced me! And then there was such a chance to escape!

“Because this is not right. I also realized that being a Sith is not for me.”

“Perhaps I should be grateful to the Force for bringing us together...”

“It's too early to thank, we haven't got out,” I said.

Further, everything also went well. Too good to be true. Inquisitor Urint kept her word - the route she showed me the day before the ship was almost unguarded. I was even delighted, assuring myself that I was about to fly away from this nightmarish planet.

A small spaceship was waiting for us just on the right platform at the lower level. Everything, as it should be! But as soon as we approached the ship and turned off the stealth generators, the unexpected happened. Qoorian Dorjis suddenly stood in front of me and with a serious expression on his face said:

“I'm afraid our paths diverge here.”

“What?..” I didn’t understand.

“I have to fly away alone. Masters will not be pleased with if I bring a Sith in the Jedi enclave with me.”

“Uh-uh... but I’m not an enemy...” it seemed to me that the ground began to leave under my feet. Is this a joke? He promised! “You said you would take me with you!”

“I still can’t take any chances. If everything had been different, if the Sith had not recruited you, you could have become part of our Order. However, in this case...”

“You mean to say that you just leave me here?..” I was stunned, still not fully aware of what was happening.

“I'm sorry,” Quorian grabbed my shoulders, “but it should be this was. Forgive me.” Then I was thrown back by an invisible force, so much so that I fell off the site. Fortunately, the height was small, always somewhere around a meter, but it back was attached so that it darkened for several seconds in my eyes and lost my breath. The Jedi, meanwhile, jumped into the cockpit and took off into the starry sky.

Grasping like a fish thrown ashore, I slowly sat up, clutching my head, and rolled over on all fours. He flew away. The Jedi left the planet, and I stayed. He simply left me behind, despite a desperate request. Betrayed. Took advantage of my help and simply abandoned me later.

“Scum...” I gasped through tears, knocking my fists on the ground. A wild rage rose in my chest. “I hate... I hate you!!!” I already didn’t give a damn about the pain and it didn’t matter whether anyone hears this cry of despair or not. Let them come. Let me be arrested, let me be sentenced to death ... Let it be so, than from Harkun’s hands, like Cory. It didn’t work out for me. The stupid hope of a naive idiot. Sovereignia was right... In everything.

Behind me, there were steps, turning around, I saw Inquisitor Urint, accompanied by four sentries.

“It's done,” the elderly woman smiled at me. “The Jedi left the Academy. The plan was a success, thanks to you. I will report this to your mentor. I am sure he will be pleased. The part where you asked him to take you with him was especially well played. Very believable.”

“Oh...” I got up from the ground, brushing tears from my cheeks. “I tried my best, ma'am.” I was shaking. Does she think I was pretending? Playing? And... no one will punish me? What a twist…

“Well done, Acolyte Raven,” Inquisitor Urint looked pleased, “you can be proud of yourself. Soon we will ensure that no Jedi threatens Korriban again.”

“Yes...” I involuntarily smiled, and only now began to realize what a fool I was. After all, all these years I resisted, I wanted to hide, to run away... But instead just had to take everything for granted. The Sith accepted me, while the Jedi didn't give a damn chance. Maybe they are considered somewhere the guardians of peace and justice, being the exact opposite of our Order, but this does not mean that these guys are ready to help everyone. Quorain Dorjis took advantage of my help and simply threw me away later, and it does not matter how he explained it, the fact remains. He flew away, I did not. “If the Sith had not recruited you...” You might think I had a choice! And this idiot still dares to condemn me. Pray that we will not meet again.

If people on that planet die - it will be entirely the Republic’s faul, not mine. If I flew with Quorian, I would have told him everything, but now... Now I don’t even feel sorry. We must rely on ourselves and try to survive. Whatever Harkun has prepared for me, no matter how difficult the further trials are.

** Soundtracks (with episodes of fan fiction): **

1) Fallout 3 OST - What Remains; (morning)

2) Enderal OST - Shattered Dreams; (memories of Corey)

3) Enderal OST - Echo Of The Past. (Juno's fear of the Jedi rescue mission)


	5. Prologue: Chapter 3. A Trap.

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8QjS6UIYdoI&feature=emb_logo) **

Three more days have passed since the incident between me and the Jedi. I admit to you honestly, after that my views on many things have changed very much. For example, I no longer considered the Academy to be some kind of terrible place, and myself here superfluous. Sometimes it seemed that I shouldn’t be here, too much a price to pay for the innate superpowers. Until recently I wanted to run, dreamed of being somewhere far away, I would very willingly exchange all of my paranormal abilities for the quiet, calm life of an ordinary person. Maybe a poor, but free woman who doesn’t have to constantly be on her guard. It’s interesting how my hair didn’t grey yet, and my nerves didn’t lose... Pah-pah-pah, Juno, spit! Yes, another thing. So what are we talking about? Oh yes...

I almost didn’t sleep that night. At first fought with tears, not of hopelessness, but of shame and awareness of my own stupidity. And who ever told you that the Jedi can help at least something? What do they care about some Sith-beginner, even if she wants to change sides? Why did you even decide that someone would help? Nobody cares! Each person has their own goals. You now have to survive in this... serpentarium. And for this we must at all costs try to surpass our fellow students. Lord Zash should choose me as her student, let the rest wait for their star hour later.

Of course, I didn’t share such thoughts with any of my friends. But what for? So that I would later be branded a shame, without even listening to what I simply ‘played a role’ then, and deep down hoping to escape with the same Jedi? Shame on me. The only good thing is that I accepted the fact that my place is here, among the Sith, and I have nothing to do in the Galactic Republic, the case itself (fate? Force?) suggested that I was already on the right side.

“Is everything all right, Juno?” Gerr once asked after a training sparring. The teacher put me in a pair with a girl from another group, and I almost caused her a serious injury, despite the fact that she was from the group of Warriors and not the weakest opponent.

“Of course,” I shrugged. “Why?”

“No, it’s just... you became some kind of... I don’t know, tough, or something.”

“It seemed to you,” I answered him.

But actually Gerr was right. As we know, a change of outlook changes the attitude towards what is happening. ‘...through Passion I gain Power, through Power I gain Victory...’ During the duel with this girl, I presented in her place that Jedi, Quorian Dorjis. Oh, how I wanted to punish him! And I recouped on my sparring partner. She got light burns and bruises from my training weapon. And everything could have been much more serious - when my opponent fell and released the vibro-sword from her hands, I intended to hit her with lightning, but Overseer Gredor, a pureblooded Sith, stopped the fight.

My victory was a surprise for everyone; most of the Acolytes who watched the duel were betting on my opponent. Overseer Gredor was also incredibly surprised:

“Great, Acolyte Raven! Sumptuously!”

“Thank you, sir.” I smiled rather and only now noticed how the vanquished is trying to rise. The first thought that arose in my head: I need to help her. But from the realization that such a thing could be perceived as mockery, she stopped me from reaching out to her with a helping hand.

Standing awkwardly, the girl hissedly examined the burn on her right forearm and felt with a groan her left side. It was then that my conscience finally tortured me.

“I'm sorry... Does it hurt?”

“Screw you!” she snapped and left the sparring court. With a sigh, I lowered my head and went to my group.

“Juno, well done! Well done, Juno!” Nilok praised me. The twin brothers, Beylik and Widr, only exchanged surprised looks, and Gerr looked somewhat dumbfounded. Sending a grateful smile to Nilok, I sat down without a word on the floor next to them, and Overseer Gredor called the next couple of participants.

The next two days passed without incidents, apart from the fact that Overseer Ragate, the same one who was the leader of the group of my deceased brother, made me a strange prediction, the meaning of which I still didn’t understand: "Beware of the Shadow Killer, you can force him to obey, but it’s impossible to submit it to your will. " To be honest, ... I don’t know what the hell it is. And then... Then events began to develop incredibly fast.

It began with the fact that on the third day, closer to lunch time, Harkun again itched to arrange me another test. Again, at the behest of this Lord Zash (if I could only to see her in person or something), Overseer sent me to the tomb of Tulak Hord for some ancient text. It was necessary to find the needed room, using a hand-held device to scan the wall covered with ancient symbols, and return back. Naturally fighting off predators along the way. But what to do? Despite the enhanced protection of the Academy, wild animals still somehow slipped into the territory, and even live in ancient tombs. But you already know that. I even had a suspicion, whether the same sentries were specially driving them there? We, Acolytes, constantly run those beasts away, and they still refuse to leave.

So, I got the text without any problems, and when I returned, the unexpected happened. Just turned into the corridor leading to Harkun’s office when a young blond-haired woman in a red robe appeared from a neighboring room. She walked without looking forward, her gaze directed to the screen of a handheld computer in her left hand.

“Yes... yes, remarkable ... Amazing...” she muttered, and then, looking up, she saw me: “Hey! Hey you slave... No... Acolyte...” Her brown eyes widened in surprise, and her voice sank almost to a whisper, “it’s you who brought me that amazing holochron from the tomb of Marka Ragnos, yes?”

Here, I confess to you, I was a little shocked. A holochron? What kind holochron? I don’t... Aah! The one that no one else managed to get? So... This is the same Lord Zash! Wow... Who would have thought? None of us have ever seen her in person, but she seems to be watching each of us.

She was a tall, slender blonde with brown eyes and puffy lips, especially accentuated with dark red lipstick in the color of her clothes, of course, a lightsaber on her belt, her hair loose, somewhere in the middle of the neck, almost like Cory’s, there was a healthy glow on her cheeks as well. She looked very young and fresh compared to most of our leaders, whose faces were noticeably touched by the Darkness. I remembered something when I brought the same holochron to Harkun, then I saw a woman coming out of his office, looking like the one who was standing in front of me. Apparently, this is the future mentor of one of us. But just in case, so as not to be mistaken, I decided not to give the alleged name, but only bowed respectfully and answered quietly:

“Yes, my Lord, I found the holochron.”

“Incredible,” Lord Zash's eyes widened in shock, she now looked somewhere a little higher, “For thousands of years is has been in this tomb... the Sith Lords passed by, and suddenly someone appears… Tell me,” the Sith lady looked at me again,“how did you get it?”

Then I was even more embarrassed. How I got it, how I got it... It's simple. Tell everything as it is, or come up with something? It happened too simply, someone else, more powerful and worthy, could very well have done the same. But no exotic thoughts came to mind as well, so I had to tell the truth:

“I shot lightning at it, and it opened.”

“What a simple solution,” Lord Zash admired, twirling her dashboard in her hands, “why none of us could think of it?” We thought that this artifact could not be reached by anyone... Or maybe,” she rolled her eyes for a second, “we simply were not destined to get it.” And again, all the attention to me. “So you brought me the holochron, and now the text from the tomb of Tulak Hord,” Lord Zash pointed to the scanner in my hands, “very interesting. I watch your progress and have high hopes for you, Acolyte. Sky high.”

“Really?” I couldn’t believe it. “Harkun seems to favor Ffon.”

“Harkun’s task is to remove the weak, in all other matters,” Lord Zash waved his right hand carelessly, “his opinion is not important. Good luck, Acolyte,” the Sith lady extended her right hand and squeezed my shoulder slightly, as if in support, “good luck.” After that, she calmly went down the corridor and disappeared behind the nearest bend.

“Wow...” I breathed out barely when Lord Zash disappeared from view, and with trembling fingers touched my left shoulder. For some reason, I wanted to smile broadly or even grin, but instead I could only to be stunned with my mouth open. Can’t imagine how stupid I looked from the side. Lord Zash drew attention to me... Me and not on anyone else. Does this mean that my trenches, so to speak, to get a promotion are higher than the rest of our group? So, well, something I dreamed about... And Harkun is waiting.

Entering the Overseer's office I for the first time for some reason didn’t feel the proper fear. Rather, it was present, but not so keenly felt.

“Where were you hanging around for so long?” as usual, the Overseer began in his own manner. I just wanted to tell him what happened now, but suddenly changed my mind. What happens if the Overseer finds out about my conversation with Lord Zash? She is not my teacher yet (and it is not known whether she will be), and Harkun has all the authority...

“I apologize for the delay... sir,” I bowed and handed him a data scanner. “Mission accomplished.”

“Brought the records? Give them here,” the Overseer rose from the table, walked around to his left and roughly grabbed a portable device for reading information from me, “I won’t be surprised if the data is damaged, this is what we get when sending lower creatures to do the Sith’s job. What are you grinning at?! Do you think you’re the smartest here?”

I shuddered sharply, quickly removing a faint smile from my face. So far, I have managed to cope with the tasks well, and even Lord Zash herself has paid attention to my successes so much that she even spoke to me. Perhaps Harkun understands everything, and it infuriates him. See how it infuriates him? Okay, there’s no need to poke a k'lor'slug with a stick, otherwise it’ll bite your arm off your shoulder.

“I don’t think one way or the other, I did as I was told,” I answered with a completely innocent expression on my face. The Overseer opened his mouth, apparently about to angrily besiege me, but the doorbell sounded and the rest of our class entered the office... along with Harkun's favorite, purebred Sith Ffon Alte.

“Ah, and the rest of the trash has arrived,” muttered Harkun in their direction, having already forgotten about me, “So I smell, it stinks.”

Here I with great difficulty restrained myself so as not to giggle, imagining for a second that our mentor said this to his protégé as well. This was the only funny moment in this situation, since then everyone was not laughing. We stood in front of the Overseer in a semicircle, awaiting orders.

“Wonderful, all the garbage here,” he spread his hands, “I think the time has come for another demonstration.” Gerr, come forward.

Not understanding what Harkun wants from him, the guy scaredly looked around and went to the mentor. Harkun's eyes flashed viciously:

“Ffon,” the mentor pointed to a tall brunette, “kill him.”

“With pleasure, Overseer,” the thoroughbred answered imitating Harkun’s tone. He stood in front of Gerr and activated the vibro-sword unfastened from the dorsal holder. Our friend's eyes glazed, hesitantly backed away, and then he rushed headlong toward the exit, roughly pushing me out of his way so abruptly, that I flopped on my left side from surprise. Lightning flashed from the hand of the purebred, and the tall brunette, struck by electricity, collapsed to the floor. He was still breathing when Ffon, hungry for reprisal, loomed threateningly over him, brandishing his weapon. I could only quickly turn away; there was a characteristic sound of a kicking blow and stifled wheezing, and then silence.

Still lying on the floor, I rolled over on the other side to only see the lifeless body of our fellow student, still steaming from the electric shock. Beilek helped me up, and Widr just in case blocked us from Ffon proudly returning to the place, to whom the Overseer sent a satisfied smirk and in return received the same.

“Let Gerr be an example to all of you,” the ranger announced with contempt, “Ffon killed him without any effort. And the same thing will happen to all of you.” He rubbed his hands pretty. “Any objections?”

The twins seemed to have taken water in their mouths, and it wasn’t even easier for me. This is a complete mess. What he just did... Acolytes are forbidden to kill each other within the walls of the Academy! This is followed by severe punishment. Remember the case of Acolyte Alif, who became an accidental witness to a similar incident? But Harkun... does he favor breaking the rules? Or, by the orders of one of the Overseers, is such an act not a violation? Be that as it may, even Lord Zash will not help me now...

“No Overseer, no objections,” I answered humbly for everyone.

“Good,” he frowned angrily, “then get out of here. Today I don’t need you anymore. You can go to classes, though...” Harkun's face shone: “I do not know if it makes sense. Very soon, none of you will be left alive, so is it worth it to spend the last days on useless studies... It is better to go write your wills right away.” The thoroughbred supported him with a malicious snicker and advised:

“Look around more often, slaves.”

The three of us, going around Gerr’s body, left the Overseer’s office and quickly moved down the corridor. Need to tell someone, other teachers may not know what Harkun’s doing under their noses. Maybe they will help us... Or not. The Sith don’t like the weak. What if instead of help, one of the teachers whispers about everything to Harkun and then... Then we... I... will not have a single chance.

“This is a complete mess! Cannot be this way!” Widr boiled.

“Is this even legal?” his brother was perplexed.

“No, of course not,” I said. “But just what can we do?”

“Well, I don’t know... somehow deal with this Ffon. All three of us, huh?” Widr suddenly stopped abruptly, looking around: if anyone had heard. But most of them are in class now, and who needs to listen to us.

“Do you think it's possible?” I asked in a whisper.

“I don’t know, but...” he ‘shot’ with his eyes around the area, “let's go.| We found a deserted corner under one of the stairs, and dived there. “That's what I think, Harkun likes this new one so very much... How did he even fall onto our heads like that? Okay, not the point. He really wants him to succeed. So much so that he began to kill the rest of his students. That is, us.”

“He is a scum, and a scum he is,” I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed and propped it on my left foot.

“We need to think it over,” Beylek frowned and tweaked his lower lip with two fingers. “Let's gather in the Cave of Sorrow in the evening? Nobody overhears us there.”

“Agreed,” Widr nodded, he clenched his fists and passed through them weak charges of lightning, “we’’ force this bastard to dance.”

I grinned unkindly, already in the colors imagining what I would do with him. First, let the guys win back, after which I will tear him off the ground several times with telekinesis and painfully sniff at it, then slowly begin to fry it with electricity. Slowly. Wait... What's wrong with me? I don’t understand. I wasn’t so... bloodthirsty before. True, it is evident that a weak creature, cornered, turns into a wild ruthless beast. What to do, everyone wants to live, right?

* * *

At lunch, the twins sat down with me and suggested immediately after eating to go to the Cave of Sorrow and calmly discuss a plan for further action. I don’t remember if I told you, so we called the place where gathered at the commemoration of each deceased classmate, and where their names were carved in stone. I didn’t understand at all why the rush, we were about to gather there in the evening, and we also have lessons... But Widr suddenly decided that there was no point in pulling - the sooner we get rid of Ffon, the sooner we will live more or less normal, as before. At the same time, both brothers behaved in a strange way... They were nervous, even just in case they held the mental shield of the Force in order to hide their mind from possible interference. It didn’t seem unusual to me then - I, too, have been on pins and needles lately. But still, something told me: I must be careful, you never know what might happen.

But still I didn’t listen to my inner voice, and after lunch immediately went to the memorial cave not far from the Academy. It’s not worth learning to skip studies, but now we have... the situation. So we will solve problems as they become available. But the problems were not long in coming.

Widr and Beylek appeared a few minutes after my arrival, both of them had the darkest faces. A chill ran across my back, a frightening tension arose in the air with their appearance.

“What's happening?” I was frankly wary.

“I'm sorry, girl,” Beilek looked obviously upset, “I like you, you're really cool. But Harkun set us a condition: either we kill you, or he killd us. In any case, we will not become Sith... And so we can at least go home.”

“Stop it, guys, do we have to do this?” I stepped back a few steps, conciliatingly showing my open palms, only now realizing the whole depth of the ass that I landed in. “We're friends...”

“It is,” Widr put a charged vibrating blade in my direction, “so we will do it as painlessly as possible.”

“Juno, I'm very sorry,” Beilek followed his brother's example.

“Enough!” Widr shouted at him sternly, taking out his weapon, and already turned to me: “Defend yourself!”

The fight was short-lived, but furious. They were not going to give up, but I had nowhere to retreat too. To run? Would get a hit in the back. To beg for mercy? Also useless. Take the strike and say goodbye to life? Never! Harkun tricked us, what to say, he seems to have many years of experience in playing survival games with jerks like us...

How I managed to defeat two huge guys almost identical in appearance and strength - I can’t imagine, the protective reflex probably worked. When both rushed at me with the vibro-blades turned on, I threw guys away using telekinesis, then I ran to one while he was trying to get up, and with all my strength hit the top of his head... It was harder with the second, because his brother’s death literally brought him out of himself. But I didn’t feel horror. Not at all. It was terrible later, when the awareness of the deed came, and at that moment... Then I just defended myself. The enemy still knocked out a weapon from my hands and knocked him to the ground with a sweep, but I immediately released the most powerful lightning bolts into him from both palms that I was capable of...

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o4s3vo1Nh24&feature=emb_logo) **

After it was all over, for a few more seconds I just lay on the stone cave floor, panting, and when the ability to move came back to me, I got up a little on my elbows, then sat down and looked around the battlefield. Both brothers were dead. My last comrades, classmates, with whom we could still calmly talk on various life topics, now lie still and will never get up.

I feltl sick. But not from the resulting bruising small wounds and burns, but from the realization of what I did. Understanding did not come immediately, gradually, as when slowly immersing in ice water, when cold, second after second, touches every cell of your body.

“No...”, rolling over onto my knees, I looked at my trembling hands and clasped my shoulders, gripping them painfully with my fingers. “No-no-no-no-no!!!” Something painfully squeezed my chest, I fell on my side legs tightened, and sobbed. Just like a few days ago in my room I mourned the deceased friend. Then the horror of what was done gave way to fear of punishment if anyone finds out what I did. To take a life of another acolyte on the territory of the Academy... Although, if someone just would kill me like that, they would hardly have done anything for it, Harkun would try to deny the culprit, I think. But I survived, accordingly, I’m guilty. And it doesn’t matter that I defended myrself; one cannot prove this to anyone; there are no witnesses.

The action plan in my head ripened almost immediately: it was necessary to imitate that there was a fight between Widr and Beylik, as a result of which both died? For example, he, with a broken head, received a fatal injury, but did not die immediately, but still managed to send his brother into the light, and only then himself...? Yes, this is the best option.

Using telekinesis, I dragged one body with a broken head to another, who suffered from electric burns and, pulling a sleeve on the fingers of my right hand, put his own weapon in his palm. No fingerprints, no traces of dragging bodies. Now it remains only to quietly leave. But this didn’t work either, for male voices suddenly reached my ears. I immediately darted behind a pile of stones in the far corner of the cave, and very on time: three armed Sentries appeared in sight. The bodies of the brothers immediately caught their eye, and judging by the conversations, the imitation worked - the guards suggested that there was a fight. I had to wait until the guards cleaned up and ... cleaned up. All this time I sat behind the stones, trying to be quieter than water below the grass. If they catch me here, you understand ...

How much time passed before the cave was empty, I don’t know, probably a little, but it seemed to me that I had been sitting in the shelter for ages. After waiting just in case a couple more minutes, I still left the cave and headed to the Academy, trying not to attract attention. The wounds were squeezed mercilessly, but I firmly decided not to meddle in the medical complex. Recently was there with my foot. One guy in our class just ran to the doctors all the time, and students often teased me with the words ‘till the last breath.’ But changing clothes and washing up would not hurt. But as soon as I reached the door to my room, one of the Sentinels caught up with me saying that Acolyte Raven was urgently summoned by Overseer Harkun. What to do, have to go again. Damn, just a little bit, and the guard would have to wait until I get out of the shower. Okay, I’ll go as it is, where to go now.

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eo5rjJKz6XQ&feature=emb_logo) **

Along the way, I accidentally crossed with the teacher’s favorite, Ffon Althe. He gave me a sizzling look and with a vile giggle set off. Showing my tongue to his back, I continued on to Harkun’s office, on the way sorting through the options for what he would say at a meeting. There were a lot of variations, but all of an aggressive nature. His next attempt to get rid of me failed, but this doesn’t mean that he will not try to do it again. But at least I will resist. Even if he wants to attack me now... I will not accept a blow humbly or cowardly, unlike those who came before me.

;

“Come in, Slave,” Harkun waved his hand, only seeing me at the threshold of his office. I silently obeyed and went to his table. Silently. All the words that were spinning in my head a minute ago, as if by magic, packed our things and went off to hell. “Where are the others? I called you all.”

“They will probably will come here soon, sir,” I shrugged vaguely, deciding that it would be better to portray innocence. My version, if anyone asks, I saw Widr and Beylik for the last time today at lunsh, and those who found them suggested that they killed each other.

“You play an innocent sheep,” Harkun rose from his chair and moved around the table to me. “You already know that you are the last of your slag gang. The other two were found dead in the cave. Your job?” He stopped from me somewhere at arm's length.

"Wh-what?..” I struggled to pretend that I was hearing about this for the first time, but just in case created a Force shield around my own head. Harkun already knows everything, only he cannot prove it, otherwise his secret will also be revealed. “N-No, sir, I don’t... How do you know that?”

“Indeed, how ...” Harkun thoughtfully nipped his beard. “According to the official version, they killed each other, obviously trying to find out who is the best. Then where do you get these abrasions and bruises?” He ran his right hand from top to bottom.

“Shyracks, sir, there are many in the caves,” I didn’t even blink.

“Shyracks,” the Overseer said in the affirmative, I nodded in agreement. “Well... you would be immediately sentenced to death for killing an Acolyte, but for a shyrack,” he sharply lunged in my direction so that I involuntarily stepped back, “you can be forgiven. So,” the teacher laid his hands behind his back, “your last test is to find a star map in the tomb of Lord Naga Sadow, but before that you need to find the ancient Shadow Killer sleeping there, called a Dashade. He knows the path to this map.”

“A Dashade?” I did not understand.

“A representative of the ancient race, able to devour anyone who is a Force sensitive. Our ancestors, the Ssith Lords, used Dashades as bodyguards. No wonder they are called Shadow Killers.” Harkun's lips twisted in a malicious smirk: “This one is likely to eat you as soon as he sees you. If you find him and persuade him to cooperate,” then the Overseer was amused at his own words, “he will lead you to the star map. Yes, and yet, ”he raised the index finger of his right hand,“ this time you have to compete with Ffon. The first one to get the map will become Lord Zash’s Apprentice, the other will die. And Ffon has already started, so,” Harkun's eyes flashed unkindly, “my advice to you: run, Slave, run.”

But before I had time to realize the horror of the situation, someone coughed busily behind my back, and then a familiar female voice calmly asked:

“Mmm... One moment, please.”

“L-lord Zash?..” Harkun immediately pulled his tail, figuratively, and I turned sharply on the incoming blonde woman in a red robe. “What are you doing here?”

The lady measured my mentor with a contemptuous look and, with a clear hint, asked:

“Overseer Harkun, are you implying that I, Lord of the Sith, have no right to go to go where I want within the Sith Academy?”

“What are you... O-of course not, Lord Zash,” Harkun was obviously a coward in her presence. Now for some reason, he no longer seemed to me as domineering and terrible as before. As they say, there will always be someone stronger.

:Good,” Lord Zash glanced in my direction. “I see the last Acolytehas arrived. I am very interested to know the results of their trials. Where is this second... the red one... Ffon?”

“He finished his task earlier, and I sent him to the last trial... Why wait?” in Harkun’s voice clearly justified notes slipped.

“Really? Pity. I just finished the translation of the ancient text obtained by this Acolyte,” she pointed to me, “and found out that without it a map could not be obtained.”

Harkun's eyes widened in dismay, stepped back and began in a confused way:

“It's too late... Ffon has already left. You can’t just...”

“What? Give one Acolyte an unfair advantage over the other?” Lord Zash interrupted with a grin. “Overseer, when did the Sith generally play fair?”

My teacher didn’t find an objection to this. He simply doomedly stared at the floor, before which he glanced at me with a hateful look, and a faint little light of hope lit in my chest.

“So, dear Acolyte,” Lord Zash spoke to me, “this is what you will have to do to free the Dashade.” She pulled a small dashboard from her pocket and turned it on. The screen displayed a diagram of the inner halls of the tomb of the ancient Sith Lord. “First of all, you need to find four rods in the tomb, which are in the hands of statues. Look here in these halls.” She pointed to the red dots. “Next, go down to the lower level and follow this direction.” Nothing was indicated on the map. I stared at the woman in disbelief. “Unfortunately, the plan does not continue here, so be careful - this is a poorly explored territory.” I silently took the data panel that was handed to me, and Lord Zash continued: “Judging by the description, there is a hall with four altars, you need to place the found wands on those and electrifier them, then the path to Dashade will open. I don’t know why, but the map cannot be obtained without him. However, be careful, he is very dangerous.”

I had a lot of questions. How to find the right hall with altars, what awaits me, how do I even find the right subject and make him collaborate? Would he even agree to lead me to this map? Yes, this has not yet happened to my lot. Compared to this assignment, all the previous ones seemed just trifling childish errands.

“And who is this Dashade?”

“They are extremely powerful creatures.” The ancient race of Force-sensitive creatures that, according to ancient texts, served the Sith in the old days, - apparently, Lord Zash knew very little about what, by her command, I should face, - they are also called the Shadow The killers.

“Beware of the Shadow Killer,” I suddenly remembered the words Overseer Ragate.

“This one, according to the descriptions,” continued the Sith Lady, “belonged to Tulak Hord himself.”

“Wow...” I only managed to squeeze. How many years ago did this famous Sith Lord live? Mommy... Find an ancient creature that… who the hell knows for how long he sits underground? I don’t know if he survived at all, but...

:... take him out of the cryostasis,” Lord Zash went on, I flinched and stared at her, “I don’t know why, but you can’t get to the star map without the dashade. You understand?”

I nodded in the affirmative. It would be impolite to ask her to repeat what I heard. I didn’t want to seem stupid, and Harkun was nearby. There, he smirks, until Lord Zash looks at him. Thinks I can't handle it. Maybe he’s right. But I at least have an advantage... and the potential support of my future mentor. Potential mentor, of course.

“Assemble the four rods, take them to the lower hall, put them in their places and charge them with electricity, find the Dasade... Uhh ... whoever it is, and convince him to bring me to the map... Then it pick up and bring it to you.” I have listed everything in order.

“Exactly so, my dear,” Lord Zash nodded and turned to Harkun: “Let me know when both Acolytes will return.” He nodded. “And yet, Overseer, you will not do anything to any of them, is everything clear?”

“Y-yes...L-Lord Zash...” my teacher bowed obediently.

“Good,” Zash nodded approvingly and added to me with a smile: “Good luck, Acolyte Raven.”

Lowering my eyes and clenching my palms excitedly, I left Harkun’s office and quickly walked to the main exit from the Academy. Well, that’s it, the last test. Either Ffon or me. We must try, not for that I studied here for thirteen years in order to disappear on the final trial.

I was so worried that completely forgot about the pain due to injuries from the recent battle. That skirmish faded into the background. There was no question of washing, changing clothes and treating wounds (on my own) - I must hurry. If Ffon is already in the tomb of Naga Sadaw, he can himself guess what needs to be done. Despite my informative advantage, can’t hesitate.

I almost flew to the hangar with speeders, jumped into yellow, which I used more often, and rushed into the Valley of the Dark Lords. Well, that’s it, friends, the time has come. This is my chance. I just have no right to miss the chance. Go, Juno, go.

**Soundtracks:**

1) Salyut-7 OST - Main Theme; (Juno's thoughts after the Jedi incident)

2) Mass Effect Andromeda OST - Memories; (Juno after the attack of the twin brothers)

3) Baldur's Gate 2 OST - Irenicus Dungeon. (assignment of Harkun)


	6. Prologue: Chapter 4. The final trial.

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3LGFF1Qpk8&feature=emb_logo) **

Naga Sadow’s tomb was not so far, on foot it could be reached in five or seven minutes, so on the speeder I already flew like a wind. Near the entrance stood two Sentries in battle armor and with guns at the ready. I don’t remember if I mentioned that they were on duty at each entrance of the ancient catacombs? Who knows who else besides the Acolytes might get out of there? Guardians also resort to screams and requests for help, however, not always on time. Also, another speeder came into view, a black one , parked nearby, and something tells me that its owner is my red-skinned rival, and now he is already exploring the tomb in search of the star map.

Shouting to the Sentries on the run: "Hello!" I flew inside and immediately headed down the stairs to the first hall not stopping. There already, looking around, I turned on the electronic map of the area and went in the indicated directions. So, according to Lord Zash, we need to find four rods, take them to the right room, put them in their places, and beat each with lightning. Well, do not beat, but... So, okay, do not get distracted! Then we will discuss this topic when we get where we need, okay?

So, following the area map, it was not difficult to assemble the rods. They were inserted into the hands of statues, but pulled out surprisingly easily. I hope no one regards my actions as vandalism, yes? These rods themselves were metal patterned sticks with the length of a hand and a thickness of about two fingers, at the end of each a luminous stone in the shape of a pyramid. In some ways they resembled miniature holochrons, and each wand had its own, that is, four rods - four colors: red, green, blue and yellow... Almost like four elements of nature. As soon as the last one was in my hands, I hastened to the very depths of the tomb, where, I think, not a single Acolyte had entered.

Once in the same tomb, I came across an alien humanoid... Such a creature is the size of a human adult, the skin is green, one single eye on the face, hairless, sharp ears, shabby clothes, and teeth and claws... Well, you understand. As it later became known, such creatures are the indigenous inhabitants of the planet Byss in a remote part of the galaxy. What is it... how he... got here, it was a mystery to me. The creature introduced itself as Seh-run and asked for help. Once his friend, Overseer Prithor, banished him, just sent him away... and stopped feeding. Seh-run asked me to go to Prithor and bring some special meat that would help the creature regain strength. Imbued with sympathy for an alien, I decided to try to help him.

However, Overseer Prithor, a young Sith of human origin, responsible for keeping animals at the Academy, very frightened to hear the creature’s name, told me why he did this. This ‘special meat’ that he fed his friend in fact was... In general, he gave him pieces of the corpses of dead Acolytes... By golly, I was almost sick back then. So eating the energy of the fallen, Seh-run, who didn’t know what he was fed with, became stronger, and Prithor was afraid that over time his ‘pet’ would simply begin to hunt for the living. There was only one way out - to poison She-run in order to save his potential victims, one of which, theoretically, could be me. Back to the essence, Prithor and I went together; the Overseer took with him a piece of the very meat into which he added a chemical that was supposed to weaken the alien... I didn’t ask where he got this meat, and really didn’t want to know, to be honest. In general, we did what we had to. On the one hand, I was sorry for the creature, and on the other... I don’t even know. Fear for my own life somehow overcame compassion. Not immediately, but later.

There was another case when Cory and I had to help a girl who had recently joined the ranks of Sentries. She asked somehow to help find one Acolyte, who, apparently, was in trouble in this very tomb. The guy went there alone in order to prove something to his father, who was a member of the Honorary Guardians, these are the Sith who were responsible for the security of the Emperor and members of his Dark Council. Elite security, simply put. So, for some... For some reason, the guy stuck there alone and... as you understand, he died. Damn Shyracks. Flew over and attacked. When the three of us ran to screams, he still fought back. The girl who brought us opened fire on the flying gases from the gun, and Cory and I launched lightning. So we defeated those predators, but only the Acolyte could not be saved.

Then, for some reason, it was my ‘honor’ to inform the father of the deceased this deplorable news. Where his post was, at the highest level in the Academy, where the meetings of the Dark Council are held, only real Sith have the right to be there. Cory was a little shocked to go, so I had to do it alone. It turns out that the guy’s father already knew everything, felt through the Force, but didn’t leave his post due to his duty. He only asked me where his son died: deep underground, or didn’t even reach the first level? And my tongue didn’t turn to say that the guy was attacked by shyracks almost near the exit... Father was already upset, said that the boy was weak and unworthy, ashamed him in life by the fact that he was not as strong as from they were waiting for him. I remembered my own brother, who so wanted to achieve greatness that he became a victim of his own negligence. And I told the Honor Guard that his son died deep underground, bravely fighting for himself and his friend. This lie was good, the grieving father believed. As he then said: "With this news, you brought me peace, I did not even hope for. I will do everything for my son to be buried with honor." When I told Cory about this, she asked if it was right to lie like that. This Sith, nevertheless, from the Honorary Guard, is not even some Lord... But I just couldn’t aggravate the situation even more. What would you do in my place? In any case, what is that done is done... Yes, okay, we will not be distracted anymore, especially since we are here on a different matter, indulging in memories is not part of today's mission.

With four heavy wands in my hands, I reached the stairs down, leading beyond the electronic map of the tomb. Further, passing along a not very long corridor with statues, I saw a cliff... Probably there was once a very huge hall with high ceilings, and then the floor in it suddenly collapsed. Only the remains of it still hold along the walls.

I didn’t immediately discern the dark figure in the hood, but only when I saw him, I involuntarily froze in a sigh and dived for the nearest statue. Ffon Althe stood on the edge of the abyss and looked at the luminous object on the other side, which was... a large energy cube, the faces of which consisted of force fields, and a figure hanging in the air could be seen inside... it's just not clear what creature was there with its back to us.

“Damn knows what!” cursed Harkun’s favorite, pacing back and forth. I leaned even more against the wall and crouched, almost painfully pressing metal rods to my chest. If only he would not see me, if only he would not feel... With this thought, I protected my consciousness with a Force shield. It seems that Ffon doesn’t know what to do, and just waits, hoping that the answer will come to him from somewhere above.

“Get out... get out of here, leave... What are you waiting for?..” I whispered almost with my lips. The purebred didn’t have similar rods with him, so does this mean that I have the advantage? “Go away...”

Having trodden some more time on the edge of the abyss, Ffon Althe spat at his feet and quickly walked past me up the stone stairs in the opposite direction. When the steps of Harkun’s protégé died down, I just waited a couple of minutes just in case, and only after that risked getting out of the statue. Nobody around. Good, let's move on.

Carefully approaching the place where my opponent had just stood, I looked down and whistled involuntarily. Which is strange - I do not know how to whistle. Apparently it’s just a shock, for the bottom of the cliff was not visible at all! But I don’t have a flashlight either. We will act in another way: picking up a small stone from the ground, I threw it down and listened, counting the seconds. On the sixth, somewhere below, there was a characteristic slap, meaning that there is still a bottom. And yet it’s very deep here, have to be careful, I’ll fall off - I won’t get out.

But as already mentioned, not all of the floor in this room failed - on the left part was still held along the walls, there was enough space for a person or two to pass. But just in case, I continued to move, trying to stay closer to the wall. Having passed a quarter of the perimeter, it became clear to me that the energy cube with an immobilized figure inside it is on a round platform above the abyss held by a connecting bridge leading from a passage nearby. But you won’t get there right away. Fortunately, within reach there was another passage, which turned out to be a very curved corridor to the right, that led me to a small square room with a solid stone-crystal door tightly closed that was simply not possible to open it, and a small patterned stone slab in the center. On the sides there are four small stone altars, in each of which a half-sphere was mounted with an opening, just one in which one metal stick could be inserted. The question of which rod to stick into which hole was decided very quickly, because each altar was intended for a specific one; it simply repelled the others from a hole in the hemisphere, like a unipolar magnet.

When all the wands were installed, I hesitated a bit: now what? Oh yes! Lord Zash said to charge them with electricity. Okay. Passing the current through my own fingers, I touched the stone on each of the four wands, which immediately began to hum with suspicious buzz and light up even brighter, but nothing else happened. It’s strange. Is there a clue in the stove in the center of the room?

But as soon as I was about to approach, the rods sparkled, of the four stones, four electric charges rushed towards each other and connected just above this platform. With a squeal, I fell to my knees and blocked myself with my hands, and that was very in time, because the combined charge above the platform at that moment with a thunder and flash hit the deaf stone door and... just knocked it out! Then everything calmed down. I don’t understand how it didn’t hurt me. Probably fools like me are really lucky.

“Oh, hell...” I grumbled, trying to calm down the involuntary shaking in my hands and knees. Anyway, the passage was open, the path to the bridge is clear. Calmed down a little, I awkwardly got up and, still trembling, slowly went to the energy cube with the figure enclosed in it.

But the closer I came, the larger the force cell became, as well as the one who sat in it. The unknown creature was a kind of mutant bump, as if it was once a person who tested some chemicals that turned him into a real monster. Gray skin, a mountain of muscles, growth as two of mine, a slightly deformed head and a complete absence of a neck. An ugly face, protruding fangs, metal claws as sharp as metal on arms and legs. The creature wears a brown loincloth supported by a metal belt, some fragments of armor on the chest and shoulders, a sword hilt and part of a flat metal blade stick out behind it. A large weapon, just like its owner, who suddenly sharply opened his eyes and focused his predatory gaze on me. It happened when I almost managed to cope with fear...

“The whole world is laughing at me!: He suddenly spoke in a hoarse voice. “Oh, Tulak Hhord, I was waiting for you... I did everything you ordered! And what did you send me?! Fate is cruel to me, little one, but to you too - you made a terrible mistake.”

I froze in place. This creature... Dashade... He spoke in some strange language, but subconsciously all his words were clearly transformed in my own head into intelligible ones, as if there was an automatic translator in my brain. This is communication through the Force, one who initially doesn’t possess sensitivity to it, simply wouldn’t understand anything.

“These are instructions Lord Zash gave me,” I spoke, referring to the Deshade, goosebumps crawled all over my body, my hands and feet trembled treacherously: “I am to free you, and you ... you ... will take me to the map in the far hall of the tomb.”

“I am Khem Val, the servant of the Sith Lord Tulak Hord, the Lord of Darkness,” the answer immediately followed in the same unknown language. “Together, Tulak Hord and I devoured our enemies in the heart of the worlds Yin and Chabosh and knocked down the entire Dromund system. I am waiting for his return.”

“I don’t understand anything,” I was completely at a loss.

“No...” the monster was in dismay. “How long did I spend here? Is it true that Sith no longer remember the deeds of my master? Tulak, my lord, how long have you been gone... As for you,” his eyes blazed, “you should not have come here. I am hungry and I will devour you.”

What do you think happened next? Exactly. This mountain of muscles from a horror movie sharply waved its fists, instantly destroying the force field holding him back, and moved straight at me. I already know how to deal with aggressive inhabitants of tombs, but in this situation only a brainless one with a complete lack of self-preservation instinct wouldn’t get scared. Nevertheless, the reflexes developed over the years have taken their toll. As soon as the thug rushed in my direction, pulling a huge charged blade from behind, I struck with lightning from my fingers of both hands. Deshade fell to his knees, but rose again, and, resisting the flow of electricity, began to advance again. I continued to generate lightning until he was a couple of steps away... then I had to roll sideways, but the tip of his sword still tore my tunic on my left shoulder. Squealing from pain, I fired a new bunch of lightning at him, and again had to dodge... I tried to block his third swing with my weapon, but where there! A simple training vibro-sword against a metal blade, which is two times larger, plus also flat and respectively sharp. Another blow, dodging, miss... Then I received an invisible sharp jolt in the stomach, from which I was thrown and painfully put hit my back and my head… on the stones. Does he also use the Force? Having clarified my vision and managed to breathe in, I saw the Dashade directly above me with his sword carried and...

“No!” Squinting I put out my open palms in front of herme, unconsciously releasing an impulse of the Force towards the enemy, which began to grow like a soap bubble. Even the air around vibrated. The Deshade’s sword first came across an invisible barrier, and then my enemy’s hole body was paralyzed, the blade fell out of the thug’s hands. I don’t know how I managed, but when I felt that the situation had changed, I intensified the pressure, feeling as if my hands had turned into huge invisible grips that could crush the enemy at any moment. But instead, I leaned forward with a groan and slightly shifted my hands to the floor, forcing the dashade to fall to his knees.

Without hesitation I somehow got up, using telekinesis dragged my weapon into my right hand and rushed at the enemy as quickly as possible, aiming at his head, but then... My opponent raised his head and put his left palm in a conciliatory way forward. I stopped abruptly with my vibro-sword raised.

“Ha! Defeated... Defeated!” exclaimed the Deshad, looking somewhere up. “Why didn't you come for me, Tulak? Why did you humiliate your servant? Very well, little one, ”he turned to me,“in my greatest weakness you defeated me, and now I am obligated to serve you, this is the law... But you are not my master!”

“Okay...” I lowered my sword. “Then please show me where the ancient galactic map is. I was told it’s here somewhere.”

“As you say, little one. Follow me.”

Then he led the way, I just walked alongside without breaking the tense silence. It was felt that the Dashade didn’t want to communicate, and I did not want to annoy him with conversations. Unless it was only necessary to clarify how to address him, if that.

“So... what did you say your name is?”

“Khem Val, servant of the great Tulak Hord, the devour of the worlds Yin and Chabosh.”

“Oh...” I forced a smile. “And I'm Juno Raven... you can just call me Juno.”

Only silence in response. Okay, we'll talk later, I hope. Can’t even imagine how to return to the Academy with my new companion. Do not leave him here to the mercy of fate. Doubt he would want to return to the statis voluntarily, but simply leave him here... somehow wrong and even dangerous.

We returned to the room with the rods, walked a little back, turned into a distant corridor and faced a blank wall. Looking at the obstacle, I spread my arms and just wanted to ask what to do next, but Khem Val without hesitation simply hit his fist on this wall, which created an impressive hole in it, beyond there was a continued corridor. Now it’s clear why Lord Zash said that a map cannot be get without Khem’s help. The lighting here was even dimmer. I don’t understand where the light could come from, there aren’t even statues with illuminating crystals. Nothing at all, only there in the distance there is something bright.

Only now, after some time, the pain from a new fight made itself felt. A lump on the head when falling and painful bruises on the back, as well as a deep cut on the left shoulder... Blood was already clotted, but it still hurt. Plus a few more abrasions. And all this in conjunction with what I already got from the twin brothers... Okay, we will survive, and this is important.

The room where the sought-after star map was located was small and dark in itself, but... Guys, you really need to see this! There was nothing in the small hall where we arrived, except for the altar at the far wall, to which a small step staircase led, and on this altar was a source of white light projecting a large color hologram of our spiral galaxy throughout the space. And in very great details. The largest planets and stars reached the size of the nail plate, and their brightness almost dazzled my eyes.

“Wow, oh my...” involuntarily broke out from me.

“This is what you are looking for, little Sith,” came from behind me.

“Yeah...” I said, looking at the map with bulging eyes. It was very accurate and detailed, but it was very strange to see it here, where a person’s foot had not stepped for so long. We used these in astronomy classes. I remember how we were all shocked when the teacher turned on such a card on the first lesson, after turning off the light in the classroom.

Continuing to look at the holographic lights, I went up the steps to the altar, where the old projection device lay, a panel with a lens in the center, and an assembly from the hole stuck out an engraved rectangular tablet the size of two human palms folded together and about a finger thick.

"An old projector? " I surprised to myself, running my hand across the panel. “Here at all places...” Partly I hoped that Khem Val, who was standing at the base of the stepped elevation, would explain what and how, but the Dashade stubbornly remained silent. Okay, I thought, carefully removing the tablet, hope at least that is it, otherwise it will be 'fun' if I bring not what's needed! Why does Lord Zash even want this map, because she can get any other at the Academy, but the main thing is that the job is done, I can return to Harkun and report. Imagine how 'happy' he will be...

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nEoWOBfVfWw&feature=emb_logo) **

Back to the Academy we walked on foot. I was leading the way, struggling to hold my shaking legs, followed by a representative of an ancient forgotten race, a creature named Khem Val. The Sentries on duty at the entrance to the tomb were almost overwhelmed when they noticed us. Good thing I shouted in time: "Hold your fire!", lucky that they obeyed. It was necessary to warn further as well, for example the security at the main entrance became very frightened but still refused to let us in. For a long time I had to convince that the Dashade was actually with me, and Overseer Harkun was waiting for both of us. Even suggested that the Sentries contact Lord Zash, who immediately told them to let us pass. But just in case, two guards accompanied me and Kem to Harkun's office, said that we should pass, and just in case, they will wait outside. Good thing, I thought. Let them guard. Although, if the Shadow Siller begins to row, their weapons will definitely be useless. Shrugging my shoulders and looking apprehensively at Khem Val, I without a warning bell pressed the button on the panel by the door and stepped into Harkun’s office. Ffon Althe was already there. He and my mentor argued so lively that they didn't immediately notice the appearance of third parties.

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s369Cmn-pi0&feature=emb_logo) **

“I'm telling you, Overseer, this cannot be done!” the purebred insisted. Harkun stood with his back to him, his hands resting on the countertop and looking thoughtfully at the wall. “I went there, I saw Dashade on the other side of the chasm, but there was no way to get to him!”

“But the map... the map!” Harkun’s voice was trembling, he turned sharply to his protégé: “Lord Zash said that she would take as Apprentice the one who would bring her the map!”

“Lord Zash wants the impossible! No one can ever get that damn map. Nobody and never!”

Here I already couldn’t contain a malicious snicker.

“You mean this map?” with a pleased look I showed both the founded tablete. Harkun's jaw dropped.

“The map,” he squeezed hoarsely, “and...” At the sight of my companion, the Overseer's eyes almost double-sized: “The Dashade...” Khem Val crossed his arms expectantly overs his chest, glaring predatorily on Harkun’s and on his pet. Ffon swallowed softly, and the teacher, breathing intermittently, pointed a finger at the thug and ordered me as demanding as possible: “G-get this monster out of here. And give me the map!”

“It can’t be,” Ffon Althe was also close to hysteria, “you dirty rat... You cheated. How did you do that?!” His voice broke into a scream. “How did you release the monster?”

“I am not a monster, I am Khem Val, servant of Tulak Khord, a devourer of the worlds Yin and Chabosh, an absorber of the Dromund system, and I am hungry.” My friend muttered in his own language. He frankly didn’t like this attitude. I, to be honest, too, but I have never had a vote here.

Harkun’s protégé came to his senses:

“R-right...” he continued more calmly, but clenched fists betrayed obvious nervousness. “You definitely cheated ... Of course. You will pay for it!”

“Ffon, patience,” Harkun took a cautious step in my direction, “deal with the snot later. After you personally...”

“Hey!” taking advantage of the confusion, Harkun grabbed the tablet from my hands and handed it to the purebred.

“... deliver this map to Lord Zash.”

“The map is mine, Harkun!” I was completely stunned by such impudence.

“Protest all you want, Slave, you will die anyway,” he dismissed, seemingly already forgetting that there were not three, but four of us in the office. “Hurry Ffon.”

“Don’t go anywhere, Ffon,” came from behind me. Turning abruptly, I saw a tall slender blonde in a red robe at the door.

“L-lord Zash ...” the thoroughbred was somewhat shy.

"Yes, Ffon,” the woman came up to us and, glancing slightly at me and Khem, then turned to Harkun. “Overseer, I ordered to call me when both Acolytes returned” Why did this information come from Sentries, and not from you?" He humbly lowered his head. The Sith Lady again looked at my rival. “So where is my map?”

"Here... Lord Zash... Right here.” Ffon Alte handed her my tablet. The woman's eyes shone:

"You found it for me, Ffon? How wonderful...

Then I gasped in indignation:

"Actually, it was me..."

"Silence!" Lord Zash sharply besieged me. "Ffon will tell me everything, right, Fon? You won't dare lie to me, would you?" She squinted predatoryly, the purebred stepped back a step. “Because I will be a shame that you lied to me. Now I will ask again: did you bringt the star map from the tomb of Naga Sadow?

“I ...” He looked with unhappiness in turn at Harkun, deshad, me and bashfully stared at the floor. His face was not visible due to the hood on, but the guy’s voice was very embarrassing. "N-no... I'm sorry... I'm no ... I'm sorry... It was not me."

"Harkun, you fool!" anger flashed in Lord Zash's eyes, and her voice crawled into an ominous whisper. “In any other group, for any other Lord, this young man would become a favorite. But in this case... What did you try to prove? What can you outsmart me?" She especially emphasized the last word. “That you knew better than me what kind of person do I want as an Apprentice?! You fool!" She threw up her hands in Ffon Althe's direction, and he was immediately struck by such a powerful charge of electricity that even my ears were blocked by thunder. From a flash and a roar I involuntarily ducked, squinting and hiding my head with my hands, and when looked there again, I saw a shapeless pile of decaying rags that was still steaming, a piece of red charred flesh was visible from under the fabric, in which I recognized his left hand.

"Oh..." I involuntarily brought the fingers of both hands to my mouth.

"Here is your pet, Harkun, clean up this mess,” Lord Zash said with contempt, brushing off her hands, and then turned to me: “Apprentice, come with me.”

I froze as I inhaled. Apprentice? Did she call me an Apprentice? Me?? Wow, this... It's big. Did I heard right?? It would be worth jumping for joy, screaming or dancing. After all, I did it! I did it guys! But for some reason there was no joy, only anxiety and fear, my legs seemed to have grown to the floor, goosebumps crawled on my back. All I could do was to bow a little and squeeze out almost in a whisper:

"As you say."

Lord Zash quickly left Overseer Harkun’s office, and I stood and looked at the shapeless pile of rags and charred flesh - something that a few minutes ago was a living being. There were absolutely no thoughts in my head, only a feeling of gradually retreating fear, in the sense that I knew by the edge of consciousness that there would be no dangers for me right now.

"This is not the end ...” the former mentor's voice reached me. Looking up at him, I saw that Harkun pale as a sheet of paper was barely fighting the trembling and burning desire to strangle me on the spot. I think he would have done that if Khem hadn’t been here. “Know that Lord Zash cannot patronize you every second, and without her protection you are nothing! I have connections... They will find you, wherever you are."

Empty threats or not, but you know, I believed him. Given all the experience of past years, one could only guess what vileness Harkun could still do to me. Although, on the other hand, who knows, maybe this is justifiable malice... His protégé died, and the hated 'Slave' by some strange incredibly successful combination of circumstances managed to get something that should not be intended for her.

And then I suddenly felt really sorry for Harkun. Ffon was his favorite. I can’t imagine where he studied before, but judging by the mentor’s attitude towards him and us... And now he is gone, and this is partly my fault. Partly.

“I'm sorry it turned out this way, sir,” I mournfully lowered my head, “I know you never liked me much, but... But I learned a lot from you.” And, meeting eyes with Harkun, smiled sadly: "Thank you."

"What? ..” the former teacher looked at me as if he had never seen me before. My words struck... and even embarrassed him. “Well, it's the Overseer’s job... to inspire his students. Okay, go, ”he waved his hand permissively, “Slave, I mean... Apprentice.” He went to his table and rested his hands on it, standing with his back to me, and sighed heavily, shaking his head.

"Sir, I...” I took a step toward him, but Harkun flinched sharply and, without turning around, said:

"Get out already!" His fingers clenched into fists. “Don't make the new teacher wait. And do not try my patience either."

I had no choice but to bow to the Overseer, who didn't see me, and to leave his office with Khem Val. Lord Zash was still waiting outside.

“What delayed you so much, my Apprentice?” she asked as calmly as if the incident a couple of minutes ago had not happened at all. “Has Harkun poured threats again?”

"No, not at all, ma'am,” I shook my head. “He just wished me luck.”

"Seriously?" Lord Zash raised her eyebrows in surprise, "doesn’t look like him. In any case, you can no longer fear of Harkun. So, for a start, step up and get changed, you’re all covered in mud, ”she ran her hand over my top, as if brushing dust off my hair, “after that you must... Do you hear me? Must," she raised up her right index finger, "go to the medical center, the doctors should examine your wounds just in case, then come to my office on the second floor." Zash told where the right door is. I will be waiting for you."

"Yes, ma'am,” I bowed respectfully. Lord Zash nodded and went about her business. I looked indecisively at Khem and motioned for him to follow in the opposite direction with me. On the way, Acolytes and Sentries came across us all the time, and even met several Overseers. Obviously there was a break between the lessons. Nobody would have paid much attention to me if it was not for, as you might guess, a harsh-looking thug from horror films who silently followed me on the heels. Soundless, which really surprised me, you know. He has growth like two of mine, as I already said, and many athletes will envy the number of muscles. And yet, he does not make noise at all. Probably, the technique of soundless sliding is involved here, we were also taught to move around without extra sounds.

“You shouldn't have brought me here, little Sith,” the Dashade muttered, forcing me to stop. “Although you have constrained my will, this connection can be broken, and don’t think,” he threatened me with his clawed finger, “that I will not devour you.”

From his face one could understand that these were not empty threats. I have not had any experience in communicating with representatives of such an ancient race ... I'm afraid the only way to keep him in check would be to not give slack ... to myself. As soon as Kem Val finds its full strength and feels my insecurity ... I don’t even know.

"Stay with me, and you will have plenty of food,” I crossed my arms over my chest. If he wants to eat, I'd recommend my potential enemies, and not me.

"My hunger cannot be satisfied, and you are not Tulak Hord!” the Dashade showed me a fist, and then stood at attention and, bowing his head, agreed: “But I will serve you until I am free.”

We got to my room, I pressed a button on the dashboard and, entering the opened passage, and stood next to my guest. Dashade carefully entered after me, never ceasing to look back. He didn't know how to act in this unfamiliar environment.

“It's... well... welcome ... I live here. Yes." I looked around my room in confusion. Khem Val put his hands on his belt and shook his head. It seems he was not impressed. I wonder what he expected? The usual room of an acolyte, or rather two. Two beds, two holographic terminals with chairs, several wardrobes with datachrons on the shelves — fist-sized colored cubes with data — our textbooks, another wardrobe next to each bed — this is for clothes, there are several holographic banners on the walls with images of famous Sith Lords, and yes, there is still a small holographic screen on the wall, on which we usually watched educational films as part of homework, and there was also access to the entertainment channels of the all-imperial digital broadcasting network. Actually, that's how Cory and I lived.

"Okay, I... well, I’ll go to wash,” having unfastened the straps of the holder for the training sword, I laid it with the weapon on my bed and pointed to the door to the bathroom, “yes, to wash. You... feel yourself at home." I took out clean clothes from my closet: a long gray tunic and black pants. Khem silently examined the images of the ancients on the wall. I hope he finds something to do here until I finish tiding myself up.

Having rushed into the bathroom, I pressed the button to close the door and listened - it's quiet, he's not buzzing. Okay. Having removed the metal belt and dirty clothes, I stood in front of the mirror and began to inspect the injuries. Mostly small abrasions, only on the left forearm a deep long cut (it hurts a lot), it is also difficult to move the left wrist, also feel a bump on the head, a bruise on the back, and even bleeding knees. Damn, I didn’t notice, also tore my pants in these places... well, at least on the ass. Ahem, yes.

I undressed, stepped into the shower and turned on the water. Pleasant warm water poured onto the top of the head and poured in ridges from my body, cleansing the skin and wounds, which immediately pinched even more. But the feeling of pain was somehow dulled by the realization that it was all over. Slowly sat under a scattered stream of water, pulled my legs to the chest and laid my head on the knees, wrapping both arms around them. It turned out... I did it, I managed... In my thoughts, however, this scene still surfaced, where Lord Zash kills Ffon. God, it could be me. And, most likely, I still can be, if continue to hang around here, and yet she is waiting for me! Heck...

Having quickly shut off the water, I grabbed a towel, more or less wiped it and stood in a booth next to the shower - for faster drying. After a couple of minutes, my hair was dry, and having dressed, I returned to the room. Khem Val was sitting on Cory’s bed and holding a small palm-sized holographic disk projecting me and my friend, who stood motionless in battle racks with training swords. Yes, I remember... She presented it to me on my last birthday. Wherever we are, so that I never forget about her.

"This is Cory, my friend and roommate,” I said in an even voice, although there was a great desire just with a cry 'Give it here!' grab the holosculpture from his hands. “She died... a few days ago.”

"Weak creature,” the Dashade stood up and casually threw the disc onto the side table next to the bed, the hologram immediately turned off. "Perhaps even not worth to devour."

"How do you define this?” I crossed my arms in displeasure. Felt offended for Cory, you know, but my mind still didn’t go beyond reason to be rude with a creature that could swallow me effortlessly.

"And how do you determine whether it is worth to eat this or that?" a counter question followed.

"Well, yes, it's logical..." I decided not to argue. Khem is not particularly talkative, but the new teacher is waiting for me. “This, so... Lord Zash asked me to go to her... you...” I raised my hands to chest level and made an explanatory motion with my palms.

"I'll go with you,” the Dashade nodded knowingly. “But do not forget, little one, that I am not your servant, and I am hungry.”

"What do you usually eat?" I really hoped that in his diet included not only intelligent creatures endowed with Power. "Do you like ordinary food?" Opening the door, I went out into the corridor, Khem Val headed after me.

"What is an 'ordinary food'?"

"Well...” I scratched the top of my head. “What we eat? Okay, come on, now we will meet with Lord Zash, and after we go to the dining room, they will probably find something there for you..." And with some doubt added: "I hope." It somehow had to be solved in any case. Khem Val just woke up after... N-hundred-year-old sleep, it is not surprising that he is hungry and angry.

We didn't have to look for Lord Zash’s office for long , I managed to study the entire Academy (where they are allowed to go, of course) well for thurteen years, but in all cases I didn't know which room belonged to whom - it wasn't necessary. When Khem and I entered, we found her sitting at the table and studying the holographic map. The panel lying on the the table was turned on again, and almost the entire space of the cabinet was occupied by an expanded volume hologram of our galaxy. The light was turned off, so star clusters loomed particularly clearly.

"Ah, there you are, my brilliant new Apprentice,” Lord Zash greeted me. The light turned on by itself, and the map disappeared. The Sith Lady rose from her chair and left the table. “Well, congratulations are in order I believe.”

I smiled. Lord Zash was calm again and seemed to be in a good mood. And to recall what happened less than an hour ago in Harkun’s office... When in seconds before our eyes she incinerated the protégée of my former teacher... He essentially turned out to be just a victim of an unfortunate set of circumstances. Unsuccessful for him of course...

"Was killing Ffon necessary? Ma'am?.." I asked timidly. “It's not his fault that Harkun is a fool.” Then I involuntarily flinched and looked around. But no, there was no one around who could tell him WHAT I just blurted out.

“Necessary,” Lord Zash waved her hand casually and somehow incredulously glanced at the Dashade accompanying me, “I can only have one Apprentice. Now, I was just looking at that amazing map that you brought, and I can say that a lot of work awaits us." She took from the table the electronic panel that I found earlier, which immediately unfolded a large bright holographic map of the galaxy once more.

Again leting out a delighted sigh and carefully examining the star clusters and nebulae, I asked perplexedly:

"And what kind of map is this? What for?"

“Let's not talk about it here, there are too many unfriendly ears,” Lord Zash ran her hand over the projector lens in the center of the panel, and the holographic imitation of the galaxy disappeared. “We will go to Dromund Kaas and discuss everything there, without fear that someone will eavesdrop.”

"Dromund Kaas? Capital of the Empire??" I involuntarily goggled my eyes and opened my mouth.

"That's right, Juno, that's right,” Lord Zash nodded with a smile, “the map leads there, but I was going to take you with me anyway. The capital of the Sith Empire is the best place for an Apprentice to start."

I couldn't even believe it. Can I really visit other planets now? Being no longer 'attached' to the Academy? Someone tell me that this is not a dream... But the surprises didn't end there. Lord Zash went to the table, opened one of the drawers and pulled out the lightsaber handle that was turned off. Which is strange, she already has one. But this one was meant...

“This is the lightsaber I had as an Apprentice.” She turned it in her hands with a smile. “I know every Sith builds their own weapon, but...” Lord Zash came up to me again. “I want you to take it. Until you design the one suitable for you personally." She handed me the hilt.

I froze with my mouth open and eyes wide. Is it for me? Really? For me?? With trembling hands I accepted the gift. The handle is gray metal, absolutely simple, on one side a round hole for the laser blade, on the other - a sliding ring to hang on the belt, in the middle is a small red button, next to some kind of gear. But this is a lightsaber! A present. I personally have never really paid attention to how the hilt of laser swords looks, the main thing is the presence of a retractable energy blade. Here is how it is now.

Slightly taking the weapon a hole away from me, I pressed the button. At the same moment, with a loud 'zilch', a white light beam with red edging burst from the handle, forming a long, pointed blade. Being so shocked I almost dropped the included sword. The real Sith weapon and now... I have one too? Someone pinch me or say that everything is for real...

“This is... a great honor...” I hung the switched off sword on the left side of my belt and bowed my head gratefully. I wanted to jump to the ceiling and yell joyfully, but... not on front of the teacher. Yes, and Khem.

"Exellent!" Lord Zash's face shone. “I'm glad you like it; it served me well. So, be ready, tomorrow morning you will travel to the capital of the Empire."

"Me? Tomorrow?" for some reason, my own voice was heard to me somehow subtle.

“I have to depart today. There are things that require my attention... But we will meet on Dromund Kaas."

"Oh... okay...” I managed uncertainly, feeling some weakness in my legs and an unpleasant sensation in my stomach. Fly somewhere alone? I haven't left Korriban since... since I arrived here as a child. That is, means, never. What if I get lost? What I can’t find the right ship, or something else?

"Don’t worry, Apprentice, I’m sure you will get there without any problems. Besides,”she looked at my companion again,“you have a great bodyguard. ”

I smiled tightly, not looking at Khem. A bodyguard who is only thinking about how to devour me... A good guard. As if says, do not touch her, I will eat her myself. Feel how he looks at me displeasedly and only thinks about it.

"And how to get there? Ma'am..."

"Tomorrow at nine in the morning on the 3rd platform in dock № 6, a shuttle will be waiting, it will deliver you 'Solar-4' space station, where some of the ships of the Imperial fleet are based. Once at the station find the B-3 level, there will be the ship 'Black Talon', they are going to Dromund Kaas and agreed to take you with them. Do not be late. When you arrive at the station, you will have about an hour to look around.

"Okay... but how can I not miss the right time?"

"Watch the bulletin board,” Lord Zash was somewhat surprised, “this is a merchant ship, they will arrive at the station for cargo, Ensign Raymond will meet you at the dock.”

“Ensign Raymond...” I repeated. "Good. What next?"

"When you arrive, take a taxi to the central square, the security officers at the entrance to the Citadel will take you to me.”

"Got it. So tomorrow I board the shuttle to 'Solar 4' station, where I find the 'Black Talon' ship and fly to Dromund Kaas. Further - to the Citadel." Dromund Kaas was shown to us only in educational films, but the main building in the capital couldn't be confused with anything, so here, I think, I will not be mistaken.

"That's right, I'll be waiting for you there, and today...” Lord Zash suddenly smiled in a friendly manner, “today rest, do what you want, just watch so that your new friend does not cause trouble here.”

"Of course, ma'am,” I bowed my head respectfully. Dashade made no sound.

"Good. And now quickly in the medical center, I already told them that you will come. I am well aware of... your iatrophobia. Go."

"But ma'am..."

"Don't argue with me, Apprentice,” Lord Zash gave me a stern look. It remained only to obey. Iatrophobia is, as you probably know, a fear of doctors. I wonder how Lord Zash knows about my little fear... Apparently she studied very well all the potential recruits from our group, if she already possesses such information.

After this unpleasant procedure, during which the medics disinfected my wounds, the cut was bandaged, some injection was made and a fixing splint was placed on the left wrist, which can be removed on my own in three to four days, I took my new friend to the dining room. The team of cooks consisted of only five people who were no Force-sensitives, the rest in the huge kitchen was automated, robots coped with everything. The chef at the sight of my companion, to put it mildly, fell into a stupor. The man’s eyes almost double-sized. From my explanations, he only understood that Khem Val is very hungry, and either the cook will feed him, or he will be eaten by the Dashade, I won’t be able to hold him back. This argument turned out to be significant.

Then both Khem and I went to my room, where we found two servants who brought some things as directed by Lord Zash, including new clothes. At the sight of us, a guy and a girl stood up straight, uttered an apology and inconsistently voiced the purpose of their visit, after which they bowed and quickly left the room. I just stared blankly at the closed door. Slaves, ordinary people, none Force-sensitives, so they simply serve here, obey the orders of the Sith Lords. Although my slavery officially ended thirteen years ago, anyway, I can never forget it. Child's memories are the strongest.

What to do with the Dashade, I had absolutely no idea. The first thing that came to mind was to turn on a holographic terminal with entertainment channels. What is surprising, Khem was very interested. In his time, as he said, there were no such things. Well, yes, what did the Ancient Sith do for the most part? That's it, they fought, plotted, killed for power, conquered worlds. A kind of trying to have fun. To be honest, little has changed since then, only there are more technical capabilities now.

My new friend quickly figured out how the TV works, and while he, sitting on the floor in front of the holographic screen, switched channels from the small touch control panel, I examined the new clothes that the servants brought in my absence: there were whole six new suits and two mantles. I never wore such beauty! For some reason I felt that I somehow didn't have the same status to wear those, same with the lightsaber, which is now my belt. Teacher even gave me a new comlink, technically more sophisticated. Good, my old one was already brutalizing. So used to things of the second grade, it seemed natural to me. Remnants of the old, it's time to do something about it. You are no longer a slave, Juno, and not even an Acolyte, you are an Apprentice! You passed the trial, and earned the right to be fully called a Sith.

Then I was laying on my bed and looking at the photographs taken by Cory. She had a camera, a present from her father - a small flat panel with a touch screen, the size of something with two palms. I need to pack today, is it worth taking this thing with me? I never had such toys, and Cory will no longer need it, unfortunately... will this be considered a theft? Yeah, need to pack my things. But first...

I crawled out of bed, pulled out a new robe from the closet and threw it over my shoulders, and then headed to the door.

"Where are you going, little mistress?” Khem asked in my back.

"Just... Take a walk,” I answered, pressing the door open button. Such treatment was not very familiar to me and somewhat unpleasant. I am... and suddenly a mistress? Khem Val is not my servant, I don't need servants, but let it be better this, than if he again tries to attack me trying to eat or simply kill. Interesting, is he really capable of eating someone? Like that alien named Seh-run? Oh boy...

"Should I go with you?" in Khem's monotone voice disappointment seemed to slip in.

"No,” I shook my head, “don't worry about me.”

"As you say, little mistress. I will be here." He again stared at the TV, and I, shaking my head, stepped into the corridor.

**[&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HXlgDqZD1iU&feature=emb_logo) **

For a while I simply wandered around the floors and corridors. It’s a little unusual, you know, when you don’t have to rush anywhere and there is no reason to wait for a blow to the back. I hope so. Now I am no longer a defenseless Acolyte, but a real Apprentice of the Sith Lord, even have a lightsaber . Also real. And tomorrow I leave this place, it is not known for how long, and who knows what lies ahead. I quickly get used to stability, and perceive any changes with caution. Now I’m thinking, what kind of world is it outside of the cruel Korriban? So I want to see everything, but on the other hand it’s scary, what is there, in the unknown future?

Suddenly I thought that I needed to look at the Cave of Sorrow for the last time. It is not clear when I will be able to return to Korriban again, and Widr and Beylik's names were left out. Remembering this, I almost rushed to my room for the very laser, with which we used to write on the stone the names of the fallen.

"Do not run along the corridors! Apprentice Raven..." Suddenly rang out in my back. Turning around, I saw Overseer Ragate, the former mentor of my brother, who, as you remember, is also no more. Overseer Ragate had a hobby: to constantly monitor with particular clarity that students don't along the the Academy like a herd of wild animals. Usually, in the presence of teachers, we naturally moved in steps, and as soon as there was no one around, we immediately switched to running. So what to do? Nobody loves latecomers.

Apologizing to the elderly Overseer, I headed on a step further. She also called me an Apprentice. Not an Acolyte. God, I need to get used to it. Now I am a full member of the Sith Order.

Khem Val, to my surprise, sat where he literally was left. After saying that I had dropped by for just a second, I took out a miniature laser from a desk drawer and hurried out of the room again this time to the street. In the corridors there was almost nobody, Acolytes are on the last lesson this day, and soon they will go to have dinner. I wonder how people will react when I come to the dining room with Khem... again. Most Acolytes haven't seen him yet, and the cooks, I think, will be shocked.

Once in the cave, all my determination disappeared somewhere. At first, for some reason, I decided that I wouldn’t feel anything... but how? As soon as I entered, the whole load of heavy memories fell upon me like a powerful waterfall. After all, just less than a week ago, Cory died, followed by Herr, the fate of Nilok is not known at all... and that fight between me and the twin brothers seemed to have happened only yesterday. Although wait, what yesterday? Today! It was today! Today Harkun’s last attempt to end my life failed, and I took the lives of my last friends... It was a fight for survival, a battle that I won again. Lucky girl. Lucky again. Cold-blooded murder - for ordinary citizens, this is a fierce crime punishable by the severity of the law. But not for the Sith... Yes, we easily bring ourselves to death like animals. And the recent series of events is a direct proof of this. Although I was only defending myself, I never attacked first.

Do I remember the first time I took a life? Yes. Yes I do. The same bastard who killed mother... I killed him unconsciously, using the Force. Only then I didn't know, didn't think, it seemed, everything turned out by itself, but I really had nothing to do with it. But this is not true. Next I had to kill several people, but already consciously. They were some robbers or slaves... I don’t know. I was thirteen. Cory and I decided in our free time to explore the tombs ourselves, they say to show how brave we are. Well, and ran into a gang of armed people...

Cory was then seriously injured by the blaster shot, and I got only insignificant cuts and burns. We were lucky that they were ordinary bandits, albeit adults, and not the same Acolytes, for example. What would you say? We defended ourselves. Overseer Tremmel, I remember, then personally praised us for our stamina and manifestation of strength. But personally, I was more pleased that Harkun couldn't hurt us in this regard.

Cory... It’s still hard to believe that they are all gone... I won’t begin to list the names of our entire class, here they are, written on the wall. Although, two more are missing. I took out the laser from my pocket, squatting down and at the bottom of the list, I carved a beam and added the names of twins. I don’t remember who of them died first, so I wrote in alphabetical order: first the name 'Beylik', and then 'Widr'. After which, after some thought, she drew a horizontal line below the last line and added below it: "Juno Raven - survivor."

That's all. There is nothing more to do here... With a sigh, I got to my feet and wandered to the exit of the cave. There was no need to turn around, but... I did it. I always managed to release the past with great difficulty, my emotional memory is very strong, you know. Is there any of you who just as easily manage to remember and relive mentally some event again, as if everything was only yesterday? Play all the same emotions. I think yes. Many people can. Then you understand what I mean. Despite the well-known fact that the 'past has passed', it is still not always possible to let it go so easily.

Did not want to return yet. There is still time before dinner, and I don’t need to study with other Acolytes any more. Now I am an Apprentice... New stage, new commitments, another teacher. I do not know what kind of person Lord Zash is, but in any case, she shouldn't be worse than Harkun. I'm flying away tomorrow, and today's evening is completely mine... And I hide from everyone just because I don’t want to see anyone - sometimes all of us need privacy. I only hope that during my absence, Khem Val will not make any brawl. This is all new to him right now. My comlink is still silent; therefore, no significant incidents have happened at the Academy.

So for some more time I wandered among the rocks alone. The sun was slowly going down, there were almost no clouds in the sky. I can’t believe that tomorrow at this time I will be in a different place... Feel somehow fear and sad, Korriban was my home for thirteen years. What's next? No idea, the uncertainty of life, so to speak.

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TqOJWDIOT7s&feature=emb_logo) **

The path led me to the canyon, from where a picturesque view of the Valley of the Dark Lords opened, and right behind it are incredibly huge eight statues, pairwise built in two columns and looking into each other's eyes. These are statues of the Ancients. It is not known who built them, their faces cracked from time and collapsed in some places, just like the rest of the bodies, too. Once we were taken there in the history lesson, our teacher also drew attention to how majestic and powerful the lords were, in whose honor these stone idols were erected ... And how insignificant we are in comparison with them.

The warm wind pleasantly tugged my hair and swayed clothes. Closing my eyes, I breathed in deeply, enjoying. I wanted to rejoice, to shout to the whole Valley about the trials that I had passed, so that Korriban herself could hear me and even praise me... But I couldn't. Along with an ascending feeling, sadness also pressed me. I would like Cory to be around now, and others too... At the time of my triumph. But they are not, and we will never see each other again. Sitting on the knees and touching my left forearm bandaged under the tunic, I sobbed. Not from physical, but mental pain. Chest painfully squeezed from... regret.

Of all our class, only I remained. A rare case. In other groups, Overseers deliberately didn't kill Acolytes. And, although they might do it, only this also was not disclosed. Only the best could become Sith, and in this case it's me. Would be worthwhile to be proud of myself, rejoice, but at that moment there was no mood at all for positive emotions. Moreover, I’ll tell you, quite the opposite: I felt completely worthless and miserable... Unworthy. Can you imagine? I blamed myself for surviving, while others one by one... No... I raised my eyes to the sunset sky and quietly asked:

"Why?"

Don’t get it wrong, I’m insanely glad I’m alive, I didn’t want to die neither then nor now. But others, too, didn't want to. Widr and Beylek attacked me only out of despair, Ffon was a victim of circumstances, my older brother was too presumptuous, Cory... Well, she would fit in well with the Jedi order. And what was I like? All thirteen years here have been a torture for me, even despite what abilities I managed to develop in me... But now everything has changed... My place here is in the Sith Order, I and all my potential power will serve the Dark Side. If someone had suggested me joining the Jedi a couple of weeks ago, I would have agreed, but not now, not after the betrayal that opened my eyes. I may be far from a perfect Sith, but I will never turn my back on my allies.

“Peace is... a lie, there is only... only Passion...” I took a breath, recalling further words. The Code is the basis of our teachings when you feel insecure, doubt, shame, just speak out loud or silently postulate it. So all our mentors advised, and they were right. Personally, these statements more than once helped me to overcome the barrier of fear. Clutching my fingers, I lifted my hands to my chest and, taking a deep breath, decided to try again: “Peace is a lie, there is only Passion...” I swallowed nervously, sniffed and continued louder: “Through Passion I gain Strength, through Strength I gain Power...” My voice got stronger with every word. "Through Power I gain Victory. Through Victory I... my chains are broken!" I jumped to my feet, breathing as if I had just run a marathon. “The Force shall free me.” I closed my eyes and raised my head to the sunset sky, feeling how fear and insecurity gradually come to naught. I wanted to burst out laughing and launch lightning bolts into the sky from both hands at once, it would be spectacular, but instead I just breathed deeply and whispered the last phrase again: “The Force... Force shall free me.”

Throwing my head back to it and closing my eyes, I involuntarily smiled. Felt so much easier. The Code has great power, the whole truth of our teachings. I am a Sith, I am stronger than most citizens of the Empire, stronger and higher rank. No longer a slave. I am a free woman, I possess superpowers and... I feel that I am not alone. Danger.

I jumped to my feet faster than I realized what was happening. The right hand reflexively jerked to the right shoulder, but there were no weapons behind. Idiot, your lightsaber is your left side! But as soon as I reached for the handle, three men of unpleasant appearance appeared. And they are all Sith... with clearly unkind intentions...

**Soundtracks:**

1) Salyut-7 OST - Magnetic Tape; (final trial)

2) Salyut-7 OST - Why Don't You Sleep; (Juno and Khem return to the Academy)

3) Star Wars: KOTOR Music- Aboard the Star Forge; (in Harkun’s office)

4) Gargoules OST - Elisa and Goliath; (Juno's evening walk)

5) San Andreas 2015 OST - Divorce Papers. (Juno pronounces the words of Code)

[Also this story can be found here](https://www.wattpad.com/811967940-swtor-sith-inquisitor-path-to-glory-english)


	7. Prologue: Chapter 5. New Life.

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRE9ekAVABk) **

I looked at my unexpected visitors with some hostility, they answered me the same way. Who said this: "Smile, and the world will smile back "? Or something similar, I don’t remember. So, this is definitely not about us. You do not need to be a Force-sensitive to understand what these guys want. Three huge strong brunettes of a rather consistent appearance, with the exception of harsh facial expressions, only one of them has a lightsaber, the guy in the center, and of the other two had standard vibroblades protruded from the right shoulder. Yes, there is only one Apprentice among them, the other two are still Acolytes. Perhaps minions. Found the one who is stronger.

"Halt where you are, slave, Dart Scotia has a message for you,” the one with the lightsaber announced.

"Who?" I asked in surprise. The stranger looked at me as if I was a fool, and just like talking with a fool he began to explain:

"Darth Scotia is Lord Zash’s superior and yours,” he pointed a finger at me, “worst nightmare. On Korriban, Lord Zash can do what she wants, but Dromund Kaas is a different story. So, you see," the guy spread his hands, "you have to die."

No, I don't see it, I don't get it. I don’t understand anything. What do I have to do with it, if I myself have never had anything to do with this... Darth Scotia, whoever he is. But I didn’t have time to ask, because right behind the backs of those who came a familiar huge figure had grown literally out of nowhere.

"Khem?" I gasped. This is a pleasant surprise.

"Good thing I found you, little one. What's going on here?" still this ancient language, but at the same time I understand what he says. All three guys turned sharply and stepped back towards me and away from the thug. Their decisiveness suddenly evaporated somewhere, an 'Oh...' reached my ears. Then everyone again looked synchronously at me, and with a smirk I only crossed my arms over my chest, enjoying the effect. Don’t know how he discovered me, but it was very timely.

"Meet my friend, Khem Val. Khem, these are... uh..." I shook my head, as if recalling, "and who are you by the way?"

But the intruders, disturbing my peace, didn't hurry to introduce themselves. Impolite by the was. It’s easy to attack the one who is weaker, especially when a group against one. And now... The advantage is clearly not on their side.

"Ortosin, is this a Dashade...?” pointing a trembling finger at Khem, asked the one that stood to the right of his leader. “Maybe this is a bad idea?..

"Coward!" the leader shouted at him and activated his lightsaber. "Fight, you fools!" And... rushed at me.

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Qfh-P1kTbU&feature=emb_logo) **

I’ve never fought anyone with real laser swords. Damn, I just got mine today, and haven't had time to test it even in the training room. The base is the same, only the energy blade weighs nothing at all, and does much more damage: if a vibrosword can causee serious injuries, then this thing can, for example, instantly cut off an arm or a leg... Or something else.

The fight was short, but furious. From Khem's side especially. Quite easyly he was able to defeated two companions of the Sith with a lightsaber. How? He simply grabbed both by the scruff of their necks, banged their heads, and scattered in different directions. Those two didn't get up anymore. And I had to face their leader. Fear of getting burned by a laser blade, or worse, losing a limb in some ways gave me strength, and I confidently repulsed the attacks of the tall muscular guy. When he attacked me again, Khem Val hit him in the back with a bolt of lightning, and I pierced the enemy with my saber. The young Sith rolled his eyes and collapsed to the ground with a barely audible groan.

Breathing heavily, I stared blankly at the buzzing lightsaber in my hands. It can’t be... I defeated the enemy with a real Sith weapon... I got into a battle with someone who also had a lightsaber and defeated him! Mostly thanks to Khem, of course, but it's not important! I did it... I did it!

"Are you unharmed, little one?” the Dashade inquired hanging over me.

"G-guess not... amazing...” I turned off the blade and with trembling hands hung the hilt on my left side. "How did you find me?"

"I felt. Our connection allowed me to predict what might happen, and I am not inclined to ignore the visions of the Force,” ,he explained.

"What kind of 'connection,” I didn't understand.

"Although you are not my master, Tulak Hord, I promised to follow you and help until I am free,” the Shadow Hiller reminded me. “And although I could not swallow you, our enemies won't escape this fate.” Khem Val approached one of the corpses, lifted his leg and began to study thoughtfully.

"Wha..?" I watched his actions with some misunderstanding. Something told me that further things could be extremely unpleasant.

"I am sorry, little mistress, but I'm still hungry.” His eyes flashed.

Once realizing that he was going to do, I felt bad. But logically, this is the best way to get rid of any evidence. The unknown who sent these three, probably can start looking for them, and even if someone from the Academy suddenly finds these corpses... Okay! Just once, even though I don’t like it.

"Wait,” I put my left palm in front of him and took a couple of steps back, “let's first I go away... uh... right there,” pointed at the protruding rock, “and then you can do what ever you want.”

I will not describe further - disgusting, understand me correctly. While the Dashade with characteristic sounds absorbed the prey, I sat behind the stones a couple of tens of meters from it and looked down from the cliff. Even had to temporarily close my ears with my hands so as not to hear... that. Damn it, he wasn’t joking, and Harkun and Lord Zash mentioned that people like Khem could easily swallow people like us if they could win the fight. The sharp question arises: what should I do now?

In the rays of the setting sun a huge shadow loomed over me, which made me almost jump on my ass. Turning sharply to my knees, I saw him. By the look the Dashade looked less militant, although still frightening.

"Finally,” he rubbed his clawed palms with satisfaction.

Looking out from behind a pile of stones, I saw only torn clothes and elements of armor folded into a heap, as well as a weapon lying on top: one lightsaber and two vibro-swords. Our recent offenders disappeared without a trace.

"Oh dear...” I moaned, feeling a nagging fit. God, during the training I already started to relate normally to what I had to kill in order to protect myself, but when you are standing next to the one who has just demonstrated that he can eat someone like you, even if not living, this... This is somehow... yep.

Then the question arose that we should get rid of all the evidence at all, so no one could see it. The Dashade and I together piled all their armor and weapons into one pile and, using telekinesis, jointly squeezed this matter into an uneven shapeless piece of metal the size of about three human heads, then I wrapped it in the remaining rags. Khem Val lifted a huge stone, under which I rolled up metal wrapped in cloth, and my friend crushed it with the stone that stood up like a glove.

"Well,” I shook off my hands in satisfaction, “I don’t think anyone would dig here.” The Dashade grunted unkindly, but looking at me, I could not help but smiling. "Thanks, Khem."

"If someone else comes after them, I will devour them all,” he promised, which made me calmer. Just imagine, recently I was thinking how I would spend the night in the same room with the Shadow Killer, and now... I'm even glad that he's with me. Lord Zash was not mistaken; he is a really good bodyguard. And at least I'm not an enemy, and that's good.

"Okay, let's go, I'm hungry too," for some reason I felt fun. Felt fun, can you imagine? Although we have just eliminated three unknowns, in the most literal sense. Now it only remains to understand who this Darth Scotia is, and for what he needed to get rid of me? Or it’s not in me... I really want to hope.

"Today we have fried ribs of Shyracks for dinner,” I recalled on the way to the Academy.

"Good, I already tried it today, very tasty. And also chocolate... This is something unusual... delicious."

"Oh, you haven’t eaten Tukata chives yet,” I giggled, and added: “And about chocolate, I completely agree, I also love it.”

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_VYakh37E4&feature=emb_logo) **

In the evening I gathered my things, of which there were not many. Basically, this was new clothes and washing accessories, also a holosculpture, presented by my friend, all this was put in my small backpack, I flew here with long ago. Well, and another suitcase for new costumes was brought by the servants. Of Cory's things that were left to me, I decided to take only a digital camera with a lot of our photos from previous years, and for some reason I also decided to take a Kathound soft toy. For Cory, this small white dog with the red mane was something like a childhood friend, a favorite toy. Toby, that's what she called it.

"Well, buddy, want to come with me?” sitting on the floor in front of the opened bag, I asked the toy as if really expected an answer from it. But the plush Kathound was silent, and I only sighed: "Yes, I miss her too." At the same time, Khem Val gave me such a shocked look... except that he didn't turn his finger at the temple. Catching his eyes, I was a little embarrassed and stuffed the toy into the suitcase between neatly folded dresses. He doesn't understand.

I suggested him to sleep in Cory’s bed, there was no other place except the floor, but as for me it would be too rude. He didn't argue, only made a couple of sharp remarks about me and all modern Sith all together. On one hand, I felt sorry for him. Imagine, you fell asleep for long, and when opened your eyes again, everything around you changed beyond recognition. Moreover, those, who were with you once, have long been gone. Everything has changed, only you are the same as before. I will not require him to adapt faster, I understand what it means to put myself in the place of another.

"Khem?" I called, lying in my bed and looking at the ceiling. The light in the room was turned off, the Acolytes already slept.

"What do you want, little one?" came from the opposite wall. I raised myself on elbows and turned on to right, propping my head with the right hand, and carefully asked:

"Tell me about your past? How did you meet Lord Tulak Hord? What worlds have you visited?"

"I don’t want to discuss this now, little Sith,” he muttered patiently. “Perhaps later, if you prove yourself worthy, I will tell you more.”

"But at least why did he leave you?”

"My master did not leave me.” He promised to come back for me, but fate played a cruel joke with him.

"Miss him, yes?” I laid my head on the pillow.

"I already told you, little one, that I don’t want to discuss it now. Do not tryt my patience. Sleep."

In the dark I couldn't see him, but only one voice could tell all the annoyance of the Dashade. For some reason I crossed a parallel between Tulak Hord for him and my family for me. Yes, if I were him I, too, wouldn't immediately share my past with unfamiliar people. Ok, let's talk another time.

"I miss my family too,” with a sigh, I rolled onto my left side, facing the wall, and closed my eyes. Fear for my own life was no more, at the moment. Khem will not attack me. At least in the near future.

Everything was calm at night. At first I thought that I couldn’t sleep because of my new comrade and tomorrow’s departure, but no, I slept like a sweet little girl and woke up only on an alarm clock. Deshade was no longer sleeping, but simply sitting on his lap next to Cory's bed and meditating. I felt even somehow embarrassed, I was sleeping, and he was trying to pass the time. We’ll depart soon.

"Good morning,” I yawned and sat up. In response, Khem just opened his eyes, grunted, and again plunged into meditation. Still in no mood, something told me. It's okay, I understand everything, you can’t get used to the new in one day.

Silently throwing back the blanket and getting up, I first pulled out a suit for the trip, prepared for today, which hung there in the closet, the rest of my new suits and armor were already packed So I took my clothes and went the bathroom. Cory and I were not afraid to change in front of each other, but can't do it in Khem's presence... Actually, same with any other outsider.

After the shower, I left the bathroom already in a new white and brown suit, shiny black boots with metal elements, a heavy black cloak to the floor with white patterned lines on my shoulders, a white belt of solid square elements on my waist, and a lightsaber on my left side. When I put all this on, I could not believe my eyes - a real Sith looked at me from the mirror, only with my uncertain face. Is it really me...?

I put my pajamas to the rest of the things and with a sigh touched the latch on my left wrist - in a couple of days I’ll take off, it doesn’t hurt anymore - and looked at clock on the wall. Now Khem and I will go to have breakfast, after that we head out. Putting the alarm clock, as my last thing, into the suitcase, I coughed softly to get the Dashade's attention. The Shadow Killer didn't respond, I had to call him by name:

"Khem? Khe-em?"

"What, little one?" He opened his eyes.

"Will you go for breakfast?"

He nodded and got up from the floor. I opened the door with a smile and stood next to it, letting him go forward. Khem left, I followed, and pressed the lock button, after that we went to the dining room. They don’t usually offer special delicacies in the mornings, basically the food, although nutritious, is not very pleasant to taste, as for me. Today is a Manaan seaweed salad, k'lor'slug chops and compote from Suurja fruits. The dining room was surprisingly quiet, only not loud knock of cutlery at adjacent tables and the sounds of the holographic screen turned on. I kept catching glances at me and my friend, but when I looked back, everyone immediately silently turned away and pretended to be very busy absorbing food. Like they didn't care.

"What is it? Is it possible to eat this?" Deshade was indignant, picking a small fork in his portion. For him, I had to ask a whole pelvis of food for him. The cooks were terrified, but I whispered that we would be leaving in an hour, and the buffet staff sighed with relief.

"When you finish, the feeling of physical hunger will pass in about twenty minutes,” I promised. Rather, I hoped who knows how normal food affects Khem, and how much he needs for full satiation. You just look at these muscles!

"Yesterday it was much tastier. And these brown sweet things... what are they called?"

"Candies?" I drank the compote.

"Yes it is."

“There should be shops where we fly, I will buy on occasion,” I promised. Yes, I love sweets very much and don’t understand those who don’t. For example, Corey. She could not eat sweets or cookies, so she always left me.

Lord Zash also handed me an electronic card, which already had four thousand credit points, or just loans! Together with the clothes brought by the servants yesterday and a small message that I can not deny myself anything. It was just a shock - I had no money ... never before. From slavery immediately to novices, but here the Academy provided us. And now ... own money. And if I want more, I have to earn. But as? God, everything is new to me ...

After breakfast, we returned to my room to pick up things. It was time to moce to the spaceport, Lord Zash said the shuttle will be waiting for me. Taking the backpack, I sat on my bed and with a sigh looked around the room. Probably soon two other young Acolytes or Apprentices will move in here, for them all the 'charms' of training will only begin, maybe one of them, like me, will also grow to the status of an Apprentice... And I should already step to the next level, it's time move on. There are no regrets that I am leaving the Academy, but still feel a little sad... and scared of the unknown.

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2bH6DKsJffs&feature=emb_logo) **

I got up and threw the backpack on my left shoulder, the mantle prevented me from putting it on as it should. It was hard to lift the suitcase, I had to ask Khem, the Dashade silently picked it up, like a feather, and left the room. Looking back one last time, I smiled bitterly at the empty room, and went out into the corridor. There was an idea to go to Overseer Harkun to say goodbye, but something told me that he would not be glad to see me, so let's not risk. We got to the front door quickly, and suddenly...

"Leaving us for good?” a male voice asked in my back. I turned around sharply and saw one of my former teachers: Inquisitor Arzanon. A tall sturdy brunette, he often conducted training with us in the Valley of the Dark Lords, often in a playful way, for example, obstacle courses in rough terrain, or team competitions. He was one of those whom the Acolytes especially respected for his attitude towards them, despite the usual gloominess of the Inquisitor.

"Sir,” I bowed my head respectfully. Khem didn’t react at all.

"Congratulations on passing the trial, Apprentice Raven.” He smiled and glanced with some apprehension over my companion. "Where are you going?"

"To Dromund Kaas, sir,” I answered. “My new teacher said she would be waiting for me there.”

"Lord Zash is a respected and powerful Sith, you are fortunate enough to become her Apprentice. Many had doubts about your group. Unless new, Ffon Alte showed promise. Who would have thought that it was you who would pass the trial."

"Got lucky, sir.” I shrugged.

"No!" He raised the index finger of his right hand and stepped towards me, stopping at a distance of less than a meter. "Remember one thing, a Sith is not lucky, the Sith achieves everything themselves."

"The Sith are the highest power in the galaxy,” I agreed, “but there are circumstances and accidents...”

"What I said many times, Apprentice Raven, you seem to have not learned: yes, there are accidents, but we are free to fight them. And I advise you,” he gently poked a finger on my forehead, “to learn it faster, otherwise you will never achieve greatness.”

"Thank you, Inquisitor Arzanon, I'll think about it.” I had something to object, but I never dared to argue with mentors, even when I felt that I was more right. The opinion of a novice does not matter.

"Think, Apprentice Raven,” he nodded approvingly, “well, I won’t delay you anymore.” And he went to the main building of the Academy.

"Goodbye, Inquisitor Arzanon,” I answered quietly, and then with Khem moved on to the space port, since it was only a stone's throw away.

In dock № 6 on the third landing site, a small shuttle really awaited us. The shape of an elongated triangular prism, with large viewing windows and three wings at the back: one top is upright, and two side are 'folded' to the main body. When such a ship takes off, all three wings open, how many times I have observed. The gangway is down on the left side. Nearby, two pilots in gray uniforms and caps were nervously waiting. One of them a tall, broad-shouldered elderly man, the other, a young pimple guy, seems to have only recently completed his studies at flight school.

"Captain, everything is on board,” the spaceport employee who approached the elderly man said.

"Good,” he answered and looked at his watch: “We are only waiting for our passenger.”

"And who should we pick up?” the young guy asked, it seems he is the co-pilot.

"Our passenger is a Sith, that's all I know. Our order is to escort her to the 'Solar-4' station, then we are free."

"A S-sith?.. Oh...” the co-pilot hiccupped in dismay.

"Behave yourself,” the older man shouted, “do not forget where you are.”

"Excuse me, captain,” the young man saluted his elder comrade, and then added quietly: “It's just that the Sith are not good. Faster it would end."

I frowned at these words with displeasure. Why are they outraged, I’m not late. Why are they acting like this? In fact, no one will bite them. And again, we are on Korriban, here the number of Force-sensitive people is clearly the majority.

"Hello,” I turned to the two pilots near the shuttle. “My name is Juno Raven, I'm... from Lord Zash.”

"M-my L-l-lord...” both bowed to me, looking cautiously at Khem. I had to reassure:

"Do not worry, he will not offend anyone, he is with me."

"Y-yes, of course,” the older man was not convinced however. “I'm Captain Deveron,” he saluted and pointed to his assistant. “This is the co-pilot, Ensign Pitts.” The young one without words repeated the gesture. "We will escort you to 'Solar-4'."

"My pleasure,” I smiled, a little surprised at this attitude. Previously, people mostly hissed at me and scolded me about and without.

"Welcome aboard,” Captain Deveron pointed with his hand toward the shuttle.

I nodded gratefully and climbed the ladder first. It was spacious inside, although there was less space than it seemed from the outside. It looks like the design provided for two compartments: passenger and cargo. Several seats for landing 'face forward', the passenger compartment passed right into the pilot cabin. Immediately decided to take a seat by the window. Logically, I haven’t flown in a long time, I practically don’t remember what it feels like. It will be interesting to see the real space and Korriban from above. How nervous I was at the moment if you knew...

Khem Val put the suitcase between us and sat in a seat at the opposite side. I wonder what he is thinking about? He is also worried before the flight, probably... In appearance, there is nothing to say, he is so... impenetrable, or something... Yes. Pilots got in after us and immediately took seats in the cockpit.

"Center, this is shuttle 'Spark-08', request permission to take off,” said the co-pilot, having contacted the tracking point.

"Confurmed, 'Spark-08', the course M-12 , good luck." Answered a bored man's voice.

"Fasten your seat belt, my Lord, we take off,” Captain Deveron warned.

My Lord... is this to me, such an appeal? No. Not a Lord, officially to get a title of a Sith Lord I have to work hard... Ah, yes. All Sith are generally addressed this way, and I am already a Sith. An Apprentice, but still already a Sith. Okay, let's not get distracted, sorry. I obediently pulled out my robe and tightened my seat belts, motioned Khem to do the same. Obeyed. The shuttle engines quietly rumbled, a slight tremor went through the hull, the ship gently detached from the surface, and rushed into the clear sky. I looked at the receding ground, feeling gradually increasing pressure, as if someone was forcibly pressing me into the seat, even ears were blocked a little.

"What's happening?!" I panicked.

"It's all right, my Lord. We'll go through the atmosphere and it will stop." Captain Deveron answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, Fine, I just didn’t fly for a long time." I was even a little embarrassed. Really, I forgot about gravity. Now we will fly into outer space, and everything will be fine. But it is one thing to know the theory, and another to experience something in reality.

It’s okay, when ships enter the atmosphere, they are generally covered for some time by flame due to increased friction... Fortunately, the shields are reliable. In the far distant past, many thousands of years ago, when people only took their first steps into space, ships exploded during takeoffs or burned out in the atmosphere upon landing.

Gradually, the sky began to darken, and the first stars started to appear. And then literally the day changed by night, as if everyone had set for accelerated shooting, and at the same time the shaking came to naught. I clung to the window and involuntarily opened my mouth. How beautiful... How beautiful it is! Korriban is left behind. From here the planet seemed utterly inhospitable and lifeless. Although always the same as for me, but from here it is felt especially sharply. A kind of cold piece of red stone in the shape of a sphere, like all the planets and stars of the galaxy. As if it doesn’t seem like life is boiling there, and that it is here that those who then decide the fate of the world are 'born'.

"Prepare to jump into hyperspace,” the co-pilot warned. He performed some manipulations with the buttons, pulled the handle on the control panel, for a second the distant cosmic white dots-stars stretched out, then the flash with a simultaneous jerk forward, and now we are flying along a long sparkling wormhole without the feeling of any overload. Captain Deveron turned to me.

"We'll be there in half an hour, my Lord. Everything goes as planned."

"Thank you,” I said. Half an hour at hyperspeed. Yes, the galaxy is big, who argues. I only hope that I will not be late to catch another ship, a shame on me if they hit the road without me.

While we were flying, for some time I looked at the photos on the screen of Cory's digital camera. She pulled a lot, especially recently. For example, we, as a whole group, after a particularly difficult physical training are wallowing on the rocks, imitating the last seconds of life, or here is my twenty-fifth birthday. I didn’t want to celebrate, but the guys organized a secret party in the caves, which I only accidentally learned when Cory brought me there under the pretext of talking about something extremely important, saying that she found something interesting. And much more from our ordinary life. But now these pictures seemed to me especially important. They contained bright pleasant moments of my past. Not everything was very sad, there were a lot of very good, if only not for these games for survival, and, as a result, a justified constant fear for our own lives.

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOTnbhwALC8&feature=emb_logo) **

And so we arrived. 'Solar 4' was not just huge, it was gigantic! Well, in my perception of that time, it only later found out that there are even bigger stations. Not important yet. The space base, surrounded by a large number of military and merchant ships, based nearby, consisted of two flattened hemispheres with protruding spires above and below. Not so far was the central star of this solar system, and very close by were a white-green gas giant surrounded by rings of dust and asteroids. Such are many planets, even inhabited. Such rings were once satellites, breaking the Roche limit, the minimum distance from the planet at which it was possible to maintain its integrity, these satellites were simply destroyed by gravity. Yes, we also had astronomy lessons, as a compulsory subject.

The shuttle flew into one of the docks and landed safely. The pilots noted the obvious that we arrived, and all four of us left the ship. The station employees came right there and everyone started pulling out some containers and boxes from the cargo compartment.

"Excuse me, how to get to the main level?" I asked the captain.

"Through the elevator, ma'am, over there...” he indicated the exit without doors. "Lifts are there."

"Thanks."

I didn't bother and disturb them any longer, so, beckoning Khem, I went in the indicated direction. The corridor we found ourselves in was round, with four elevator doors in the opposite wall. It seems that this spire across the entire station was in fact a shaft connecting the base levels.

Having called one of the booths, I went inside, thoughtfully examined the buttons and pressed the one on which the 'main level' was written. The doors closed and we drove down. After a few seconds, the elevator stopped, I got out first...

What immediately caught my eye were bright lamps and a large number of noisy people. A small queue to the four terminals on the left, someone's loud laughter nearby, a tired couple walks by, and a child screaming runs behind them, his mother walking in front reports that she will leave him here if the kid does not obey. I grimaced and rubbed my ears. In front of us was a wide illuminated staircase, a holographic screen above this passage, two more stairs on the sides led a little down. The ceilings everywhere were very high, so the lighting was mainly used local, which created the effect of the included side light in the dark.

"Wow...” I breathed out, involuntarily bulging my eyes and opening my mouth. With my head raised to the ceiling, I took several steps to the right and came across a fence that turned out to be a cleaning robot. "Oh! Excuse me..." The trashcan squeaked something indignant in response and went about it's business.

"What? What kind of place is it?" muttered Khem Val, he shifted the suitcase with my things from his right hand to the left one and looked around with a bewilderment.

"No idea, but it's cool,” I smiled back and suggested: “Let's look around, then we’ll understand what is here and how.”

"As you wish, little one.” Khem dutifully nodded. And we walked to the left, deciding to go around the main level clockwise. The awkwardness with the cleaning robotr was already forgotten.

I walked with my head held high, so pleased as if there was a sign hanging over my head that I am a Sith and I have a lightsaber. But this was already noticeable. Also people didn't pay much attention to Khem here. An alien, the same as many others. It's 'ours' could feel, who it is, and what he is capable of. The rest couldn't catch this at the subconscious level.

All around us was bright and shining. Neon iridescent signs ran along the walls, soft music was playing from somewhere, people and representatives of other races went back and forth, obviously they were also expecting their flights. The rooms connected with each other by small passages along the walls were filled with different stalls, there were cafes and some shops. Be sure to study everything in more detail as soon as we find out when my ship arrives to Dromund Kaas.

"Excuse me, where can I find the bulletin board?"I asked the man in uniform, probably this is one of the representatives of the local law enforcement.

"Up the stairs to the waiting hall, my Lord,” the officer bowed and pointed to his left.

"Thanks." We went along the wide luminous steps. With Khem around I felt a little more confident, one could definitely get lost here.

The waiting hall was impressive, the ceilings were also high but with no windows, many armchairs in rows in which travelers sat with suitcases and backpacks. There was also a reception deskt, ticket offices, and another fenced place for the dining room. On several large screens on the walls there were lists with names of the arriving ships, as well as the time and class: cargo, military, transport, civil, commercial...

"So... 'Black Talon' ... where are you, where..." I muttered, looking for the right ship, which was listed as a 'transport ship'. These mainly took on board status passengers, ordinary inhabitants moved on 'civilian' ships. "'Black Talon'... Yeah, found it!" I looked at Khem. “Another half hour before her arrival.”

"What do we do?"

"I don't know...” I slapped my hips and put my hands on my belt. "Maybe... Let's look around. Let's see what's here and where, huh?

"So be it. But I don’t intend,” he raised the suitcase to the level of his head, “to carry it after you until we leave. Come up with something else."

"Fair enough,” I sighed. I have a backpack hanging on my left shoulder as well. Although not heavy, but still... And what did I put on a mantle for, it would be possible to tighten both straps and not to think about it. Fortunately, the guards told where the luggage room was, so, temporarily leaving our things there, Khem and I went to study the station. Didn't want to leave the camera with other things. There are a lot of interesting things to picture, let at least something to be left for memory.

During this time we bought four packages of cookies for Khem (I hope he won’t feel bad because of) and a box of chocolates for me (and I won’t get fat even more). We also tried popsicles and lemonade. It seems that I will feel bad after al this but... Okay, not every day graduation happens. I also couldn't resist and bought a holosculpture that imitated several flagships of the imperial fleet in turn. It looks like a round palm-sized and half-finger round, and when you turn it on, the ship is projected in random order, with each having its own color. I wanted to buy a lot more, but common sense, nevertheless, still suggested that there was no need to become impudent, because it was donated money. Well, and what if I would have to give them back? I hope not - I got the map, so... earned, yes?

And eventually the time has to go to the right dock. A bulletin board showed that the ship 'Black Talon' is preparing for departure. Well, we need to move forward. Capital of the Empire, wait for me. More precisely, wait for us. Yes, it will be more correct. Taking things from the left-luggage office and putting purchases into the suitcase, we followed the elevator. Alas, even at that moment I didn't know what a 'fun' trip was waiting for us...

**Soundtracks:**

1) Tron OST - Reflections; (strangers)

2) Mass Effect 2 OST - Gathering Charges; (battle with the unknown)

3) Mass Effect 2 OST - Humans Are Disappearing; (night before departure)

4) Salyut-7 OST - Families And Take Off; (shuttle launch from Korriban)

5) Mass Effect OST - The Citadel. (arrival at the station)

** [Also this story can be found here](https://www.wattpad.com/812303824-swtor-sith-inquisitor-path-to-glory-english) **


	8. Prologue: Chapter 6. Baptism by Fire (Flashpoint 1: Black Talon)

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0OhKO2bu1s&feature=emb_logo) **

We headed to the elevators and went down to the desired level. Here in the waiting room there were not so many people, mainly dock employees and passengers, deliberately following to their starships... Our journey began with a long curving corridor with side branches, over which was written the name of a ship and destination. The main path itself ended with a huge covered shuttle landing pad. They fly here through some kind of hatches, enclosed by purple force field. A ship passes through this freely, but air cannot escape.

Not immediately I managed to notice the right passage. First I walked along all the exits back and forth, and then saw the necessary signpost. To the ship Black Talon went a few people in military uniform. Removing my backpack, I went to the wall and, rummaging inside, put out the pocket data panel - my personal computer with a touch screen. Every student of the Academy had one for personal use, and read the instructions sent to me by Lord Zash last night after her departure. Where to go, whom to ask, and so on. Yeah, I need to find Ensign Rydmond, who would take me aboard. In theory. There was even his photo, but I don't have a very good photographic memory, and a person in life may be very different from his photo. For example me: always thought that the pictures make me look fat, especially butt and legs. Never mind...

"Excuse me, where can I find Ensign Rydmond?” I asked, catching up with a group in military uniforms on the way to the ship. All six people froze at once at the sight of Khem, but he behaved decently.

"Uh... it's me,” the short young guy introduced himself and adjusted the beret on his cropped head, “how can I help, miss...?” He suddenly glanced at my belt and, noticing the hilt of the lightsaber on the left, stretched out along the counter: "That is... I mean, my lord."

"My lord... my lord...” all the others took turns respectfully nodding. I felt awkward.

"I'm Juno Raven, and this is Khem Val. We are from Lord Zash," despite all the tension of the moment, I was pleased that I managed to find the right ship, "she said that your ship will take me... us..." waved my left hand towards the companion, "to Dromund Kaas."

"Of course, ma'am, we were waiting for you. Please come along." Ensign Rydmond led us to the transition between the base and the ship and further along the corridor already inside the starship. The other five crew members accompanying us dispersed in different directions, and other ship employees came across along the way. We turned left and right, and then a short dark-haired woman in the military uniform with a rather unobtrusive make-up came out to us from the elevator in the wall.

"Lieutenant Sylas!” Ensign Rydmond called out to her. "Our guests."

"Good, Ensign,” she nodded to our guide, “you can be free.” The guy saluted and left us. The woman turned to me:

"Glad to see you on board, I am Lieutenant Sylas, second in command of the Black Talon. On behalf of the entire crew, it is a great honor to serve the Sith of the Korriban Academy. Consider yourself our guest."

I was shocked. Guest... My lord... Ma'am... Not a 'slave', not a 'jerk', not 'dirt', not a 'rat' and so on... Harkun, of course, almost never repeated in expressions. And now all of a sudden in a couple of days, as they say, from rags to riches. Wow... Can you get used to it so quickly?

"It's a pleasure, ma'am, truly” I smiled. Someone nearby snorted in displeasure.

"Likewise, my lord, I faithfully serve the Empire,” she led us to the elevator. “Not often so important guests travel on our ship.”

"Important guests?" It didn’t immediately reach me that it was about me. "Ah, well... actually..."

We went down to a lower level, turned few more times along the corridors and ended up at my cabin, next to which stood a security guard who also saluted at the sight of us. Inside it was quite light and spacious: a bed, two long sofas, a wardrobe and a luggage rack, as well as a flat-screen TV on the wall.

Entering inside right after Lieutenant Sylas, I took off my backpack and laid it on one of the sofas, Khem put the suitcase next to it on the floor. The guard remained at the door.

"We are leaving in ten minutes. The path to Dromund Kaas will take about four hours, when we arrive, you will be notified,” said the second in command.

"Thank you,” I nodded and opened the backpack, thinking that she was leaving now, but...

"In the mean time, your droid is in the conference room along the corridor at this level.”

"My... who?" I turned to her, blinking in surprise.

"The protocol unit. We took him from Geonosis along with the cargo, once on the ship, the droid mentioned your name."

"M-mine?" I still couldn't reach the topic. What droid? Geonosis is a planet far from Korriban, and for the last thirteen years I have been banned from traveling, and certainly haven’t contacted any robots, besides the few that were owned by the Academy... No, for real.

"That's right. He is in the conference room further down the corridor, security officers will guide you, and I have to go back to the bridge, we are departing." Lieutenant Sylas reached the exit from the cabin and turned to the military man standing in the doorway: "And you, soldier, stop playing an Honor Guard and get back to your post. This is not a luxury yacht."

"Yes, ma'am,” he reported, saluting the senior in rank. Both quit, leaving me and Khem alone. I looked blankly at the Dashade:

"Did you understand anything?”

"Probably someone really wants to meet with you, little one. I advise you to find out. Could it be an enemy?"

"I hope not... Doesn't seem that I crossed anyone's path." For some reason, I immediately remembered the three attackers yesterday. Someone didn't like my new master's actions, but they decided to get rid of me just like that. Is this a sequel or something? In any case, I need to find out what kind of business is this.

Taking off my mantle just in case, I straightened my belt with the lightsaber and the first left the cabin. Khem followed me, holding his metal sword in his right hand, what if we have to defend ourselves?

Where to find the conference room in which someone was waiting for me was prompted by one of the ensigns passing by. A large room in red-brown colors, in the center was a long oval table, in the center of which there is a round holographic device, in the corner there was also a pair of consoles, and next to the table stood metal figure, the height of an adult human. Protocol androids were distinguished by the complete absence of built-in weapons, and their faces were... kinder, or something, unlike real combat machines. Instead of a mouth there is a hole that looked like a slight smile, behind which a vocabulary was built in, that is, the speech center, lenses on half the face, nose... it all depended on the design, this model practically didn’t have it, only some kind of hint onit. The upper limbs to the elbows and the lower ones to the knees are thin, and only further thicken, the shoulder and knee pads somehow smooth out the proportions. The general shape of the head is similar to... I don’t know, to a flower pot, or something... 'A saucepan,' I giggled to myself.

"Identity confirmed: Raven Juno, human, female, Sith." He said once he saw me, and only then went on to a normal conversation: "Good afternoon! I am a protocol unit NR-02, specializing in politics, diplomacy, negotiations and calumniation...

"Ah?..” I tucked my hair over my ears. It is clear that nothing is clear.

"...I have a message for you from my master, putting you through."

"What master? And how does he... and you... know me?" I internally panicked. All my past experience said that if someone knows about you, you should not expect anything good. Is this a continuation of the recent scuffle near the Academy, or did Harkun suddenly decide to fulfill his threat and get rid of me?"

Instead of answering, the droid activated the holographic keyboard on his left forearm, went to the projection console and mumbled:

"This is protocol unit NR-02 to Grand Moff Kilran. You're in contact with the Black Talon."

The holographic projector on the table blinked and turned on, immediately there appeared a transparent bluish figure, a middle-aged man with a thick dark hair, dressed in a military uniform, an ugly scar on his left cheek, was probably a battle injury.

"So I am. Greetings, young Sith. My name is Rycus Kilran,” the man spoke in a somewhat arrogant baritone, “I am the commander of the Fifth Imperial Fleet, second to the Minister of War and... My favorite nickname, the so-called 'Butcher of Coruscant'." He clasped his fingers, apparently expecting some kind of reaction from me, but I was just completely at a loss:

"I don't understand what does it this all mean?”

"It so happened that I urgently needed an extra pair of hands, so I asked NR-02 to check who was the passenger of the ship."

"Fortunately, I was already on board when I received the order,” the droid interrupted, “so I was able to contact you so quickly.”

"Ahhh...” I said, uncomprehendingly.

"Six hours ago,” the Grand Moff continued calmly, “Republic ships started a shootout on the border with the Empire. One ship, the Brentaal Star, escaped. On board of this ship there is a dangerous enemy agent, whose code name is the 'General'. We don't know who he is, but it is known that he possesses important military secrets. Our military secrets. The commander of your ship doesn't share my enthusiasm, he considers this task impossible and refuses to obey. Show him what happens to those who do not follow orders, then take command, find the Brentaal Staar and eliminate the 'General'."

My jaw dropped open. What should I do again? Chase another ship, take it by storm and find someone there? Me??? I just finished training, or rather I started the next step. What space races? He is joking? Grand Moff... Moffs are extremely high ranks officers, they command fleets, they must be very good tactics and strategists, and what is offered to me... One of two things: this person either got stoned or really believes that a new Sith apprentice is able to do something like this. What I personally doubt. But to refuse such a high-ranking official will be the height of idiocy... probably. In short, Juno, you’re trapped and risk not reach Dromund Kaas at all.

"I will try to convince the captain, sir...”

"You do, of course. However, if he nevertheless refuses, you know what to do." And the connection was lost.

"Follow me,” NR-02 headed toward the exit from the conference room, “we are heading to the bridge.”

We reached the required level by elevator, while walking along the corridors, no one stood in our way, but when we approached the closed doors, behind which the command deck was located, here it all started...

To begin with, the passage to the bridge was not only closed, but also protected by a laser net, there were two armed people, armored in a row, and two floor turrets near each of them. Of course, I am not an expert, but should a command deck me SO well protected during a regular

flight?

"Halt!" the guard on the left put forward a gun-free hand. “My lord, this is a restricted area, you must leave immediately.”

"Sorry, I... got lost," it was the first thing that came to my mind. No need for fights, here we are not at the Academy. What am I saying damn it...

“Passengers are not allowed to be here during the flight, ma'am,” interrupted the second one, “you and your companions need to leave immediately.”

Judging by the voices, they were very worried. Perhaps because of my lightsaber, they're probably scared of me just like I was until recently of Harkun. Here it is... The pilots on whose shuttle I got to the space station were also nervous. But no, I don't want to harm anyone. However, it failed to convince the guards, because as soon as I opened my mouth, NR-02 intervened:

"There is an unexpected barrier on our way. Must take action." Like that time he turned on a holographic yellow-green keyboard with a small screen on his left forearm, some symbols and sinusoids appeared on it, and the next second turrets on the floor started moving and started shooting... at the guards.

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9uDFQX_9Ds&feature=emb_logo) **

I bounced off holding the laser blade in front of me, Khem Val also jumped out, and only NR-02 remained calmly standing still. The first shots, of course, didn’t penetrate the armor of the Sentries, one of them managed to shoot at me, for that the Dashade literally tore his head off, I pierced the second attacker with the laser blade in the chest. The cannons immediately ceased fire, and the net of red beams that further protected the doors disappeared. A few more soldiers came running, but they were also quickly eliminated. Why? We defended ourselves! Yes.

I have long wanted to experience how sharp the laser sword is. Already know that they can cut anything but energy fields of course, and here it’s a simple metal thing, so... Okay, here we go. I stuck the light buzzing blade into the door leaf and began to cut out a passage sufficient for the Dashade to pass without a gap. Had a feeling as if I was cutting a soft butter with a knife, rather than piercing metal. However, it was hot, the partition was melting. Usually, no heat is emitted from the blade; it arises only upon contact with any matter.

When I finished the job, I pushed the cut piece of metal with my right foot and stepped on the bridge, still holding the activated white-red buzzing blade in my right hand. Behind me came Khem, the last appeared droid NR-02. There were about twenty people on the bridge, it was a large room with a central control panel, and two on each side at elevations, some other consoles against the walls, behind which the operators sat. Also a large panoramic window and black space behind it immediately attracted my attention. Yes, what a view...

Our appearance didn't go unnoticed. Of course, one must be blind and deaf for this... Basically, everyone looked with fear, someone crouched behind the remote controls. Well, hello, I mentally greeted everyone, feeling extremely awkward.

"What's going on?!" the guy at the remote on the right was worried.

"Stay calm, Ensign,” the red-haired man in a gray uniform and a cap waved at him, “everyone stay calm.”

Oh, if only you knew how great was the desire to apologize for this, to put it mildly, stir, but if I do this, I will immediately take all the blame on myself, and then won’t be taken seriously, more than that they could sent me in jail for such actions. Or even worse. Therefore, taking a deep breath, I squinted unkindly and inquired as angrily as possible:

"Who is in charge here?"

"I am captain Revinal Orzik,” this man in a cap introduced himself, “I am sure I know what it's all about is about, my lady.”

"Captain Orzik? I was told that you disobeyed the direct order from Grand Moff Kilran," I said this with the maximum collision, just putting my right index finger in his direction.

"Yes,” the brown-eyed captain sighed, “but I didn’t think he would react so harshly. Probably the Grand Moff really wants to get the Brentaal Star passenger, or maybe he just hates me. If the Black Talon chases after the battle cruiser, she will be destroyed,” he clenched his fists, “I fought in the war, and I will fight again, but don't do suicide missions! Of course, I can bring us close enough to their ship, but then you will have to enter into an unequal battle, and also need to go to that ship, fight the army of the Republicans and somehow find this 'General'. This is unacceptable."

Here I already a bit scared. I don't like that either, and I don't want to die. But what will happen if I fail to persuade the captain? No need to kill him after all. This is an option, of course... for some other Sith, but not for me. And then, will his team follow my orders after that? I don’t know how to command... Absolutely. And if I refuse, then they can easily accuse me of treason... Damn, I'm here just by accident!

"We don't have a choice,” hanging the switched-off sword on my belt, I spoke calmer, even, as it seemed, a little pleading, “these were Moff Kilran's orders, so if we want to survive, we need to work together.”

"I see, you are as victim of circumstances here as I am,” Captain Orzik put his hands on his belt and shook his head, looking at the floor, “damn Kilran and his fleet. All right,” he nodded with restraint,“ I don't want to be declared a traitor. We will capture this 'General', don't know how, but we will."

“Then let's get to work,” I clapped my hands, “we don't have much time.”

"Uploading new directions to all the console of the ship,” announced the NR-02, including its built-in keyboard, “primary task is to intercept the Brentaal Star.”

"You heard the droid everyone,” said Captain Orzik to the team, “prepare to jump into hyperspace.”

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WpoN9_8Jj-A) **

Even here, on the bridge, one could hear and feel the tension from the charging engines. The stars outside the panoramic window stretched into white lines, then a flash followed, and here we fly along an interdimensional corridor that looks like a white and blue funnel. Time passed quite a little, as we abruptly braked and literally out of nowhere a white-red ship materialized, somewhat similar to a pointed hammer. Heck! A Republic military cruiser of the Hammerhead class! I remember from the lessons at the Academy, this is one of the main models of the combat ships of the Republic, one of the most powerful and destructive. Oh, hell...

The ship didn’t get in touch with us; instead, she immediately opened fire. A shiver ran through our ship. Another blow followed, and then more. The power shields are raised, so I hope the Black Talon herself is not damaged.

"Enemy is firing!" exclaimed a young red-haired woman at one of the consoles. "Turbolazers, missiles and, it seems, transport pods! I'm not sure."

"Evasive maneuver!" the captain ordered. “Looks like they intend to land and deprive us of energy using droids.”

"Evasive maneuver, aye aye sir,” she nodded.

The ship went abruptly to the left, but there was no sense of displacement or balance loss. In space, there are no concepts of 'top' and 'bottom', and all ships are equipped with artificial gravity devices, so one ship can 'stand on her head' relative to another, the team will not feel any changes.

"Sir, the three shuttles are heading for the docking bay!” someone shouted.

"Well, here we go,” the captain stated and turned to me: “When it comes to the battle on the ship, we may not survive.”

"The Black Talon crew's chances are extremely small,” NR-02 agreed.

"What do you suggest we do?" I became seriously worried.

"We need to try to intercept them near the hangar and not allow to move on. We sent combat units, but they will really need your help, my lord. We won’t survive without you."

I looked helplessly at Khem, this bruiser outwardly seemed completely detached, impenetrable simply. I wonder what he feels at the moment? The only signal of his readiness for action was a short nod to me, from which I felt a certain surge of confidence. Weak, of course, however it's better than nothing.

"Okay. Where to go?"

"Level C,” the droid prompted. "Further along the corridor right and right, the Black Talon strike group will meet you there."

I nodded in agreement, and we left the bridge to the nearest elevator. In the cabin, I pressed the button with the required designation, and we went down to the necessary deck. While we were approaching the rendezvous point, no one met along the way, only the alarm shouted loudly, and now and then the ship was shaking from the firing of enemy turrets. But when we had already met with the fighting detachment of the Black Talon and moved towards the enemy, then it started!

A decent group of Republic foot soldiers landed on the Black Talon, all as one wearing heavy combat armor, armed with large laser cannons and vibro-blades. How many there were, was no time even to count, as well as to think what and how... As before actually. I acted at the level of reflexes and the basic instinct of self-preservation. Our previous training, as well as survival games with predators who lived in the tombs of the Ancients and things like that... All that happened before were just childish pranks.

A lightsaber turned out to be very effective against blasters, I managed to beat off the charges very easy, the vibro-swords, of course, were much weaker than the laser blades - concentrations of pure energy, but it took me longer with soldiers armed melee weapons. I didn’t see what the Dashade did, had to focus on what was happening to me personally, but judging by the sounds, he crushed the opponents on a collapse.

It is difficult to say how long the fight took, but when it was over, about two-thirds of our team resisted, no one survived among the Republic forcers. Breathing heavily, I hung my sword on my belt and bent down, resting hands on my knees. Just a second... Let me come to my senses. The left thigh was a little nagging, missed a hit, but the pants in this place weren't torn, fortunately. The bruise will remain of course. It's okay, I'm used to things like this, it will pass.

"Are you okay, little one?" Khem sympathetically asked, coming to me.

"Guess so...” I sat up and smiled weakly at him.

"This is Captain Orzik,” came the whole corridor, “my lord, your presence is required on the bridge.”

"Coming,” I breathed, looking at the ceiling. Whether he heard me or not, we must go anyway. I didn't even believe that all this was actually happening. After passing the tests thought I was ready for everything that life can offer, but... It seems that I was wrong, and very, very wrong.

The atmosphere was tense on the bridge. Through the panoramic window it was visible how the shooting from ship’s guns was going on, the Black Talon evaded as best she could, but again there was no sense of loss of balance, drones flickered all around the ship like insects.

"Damage report from all decks!" the captain demanded.

"We're holding together on for now, sir, but it's hard to predict how long we can stand,” the nearest operator said.

"Hold on, Ensign, don't let us down.”

"Please stand by, the representative of Grand Moff Kilran has returned,” NR-02's statement attracted the attention of the team to me.

"There you are, ma'am,” the captain nodded, seeing me.

"Fill me in on the situation," took a great effort for me not to panic.

"We survived the first wave of the Brentaal Star's attack, everything is calm until the fighter jets join the battle. Another minute or two."

"An incoming message,” the red-haired woman announced at the remote control, “from afar. This is a message, but not from the Brentaal Star."

"How can it be?" I surprised.

"A distress signal must have been sent from the Brentaal Star. Someone's responding." She opened the channel, and an image of a woman appeared over the holographic projector of her remote control. Narrow eyes, a small nose, thin lips, not very long dark hair were braided in four thin pigtails the size of a little finger, she was dressed in a brown tunic and leggings of the same color, brown knee-high boots, a light stick hilt on a wide belt. It is a double-bladed lightsaber, two times longer than a single-handle classic laser sword, and respectively it has two energy blades when activated. Some of the Academy rangers had such two-blade swords, but I didn’t particularly like these, prefer classic lightsabers more.

“This is Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan to the unknown Imperial vessel,” she began in a stern voice. “I am on root to your location with six Republic cruisers. I'm asking you to retreat before more lives are lost."

The team was silent, everyone was looking at me for some reason. Well, yes, everyone felt freaked out in front of the Jedi, guess only a Sith should has enough courage and authority to speak, besides, they consider me the initiator here. And who cares that I myself am afraid to hiccups?? Keep your face up, Juno, don’t shame yourself, this is not the end of the world.

Going into the area where this Jedi could see me through the holographic projector at her end, I tried to put on a malicious look and asked with mock gloating:

"What, are you afraid there will be no ship left to find? That we’ll destroy your friends before you can reach us?"

On the unknown's face froze some strange expression at the sight of me, some mixture of suspicion and surprise, but I was too worried to read the interlocutor's emotions.

“It is not fear I feel, I'm concern for you,” the woman didn't raise her voice, but from her intonations it seemed to me that she was nervous. Maybe I'm wrong. “The Brentaal Star is under my protection. Our convoy was ambushed but made it through. I have destroyed three Imperial Dreadnoughts, and I do not want to destroy you. The peace between the Empire and the Republic is fragile enough already."

At this point I had something to say. Her reasoning might have been convincing had Grand Moff Kilran not informed me about the defector:

"What about the stolen Imperial secrets aboard the Brentaal Star? Is this 'General' upholding the peace?

"The General can speak for himself, but I believe he does work for peace,” the negotiator answered me. I was stunned. "Incidents like this only happen because we let them. Give the Star of Brentaal to me, or if you don't...” Her eyes narrowed menacingly. “Then may the Force be with you. For the men and women on this ship will be able to hold you back until we arrive, and you will be defeated."

"You're deluding yourself,” I said in response, trembling internally, “the ship is already ours."

"You've made yourselves clear,” the woman sighed sympathetically, “but I suggest you to prepare to face the Jedi. You may consider what this means." The hologram turned off.

Oh, I'm scared, I said in my mind in a sarcastic tone and already a little more honestly, again to myself, answered: I'm scared.

"Incoming fighters!" someone reported to the captain. "The Star of Brentaal launches first squadron."

"It's time for us to do the same,” Captain Orzik replied calmly and turned to me: “I suppose you will lead a boarding party to capture the General?"

Oh... Well, yes, I still have to catch the spy. Wish I knew what he looks like, otherwise I’ll run around the Republic ship back and forth and never find anyone needed. If only NR-02 tells me something. There is no choice, we have already got into a fight.

"Whatever's necessary to finish this," I agreed reluctantly.

"The shuttles are already waiting in the hangar, the strike team will go with you. But you don't really have to count on much, the Black Talon is a merchant ship, not a military one, we only have a basic level of protection and equipment for the armed forces."

"We'll be careful," I promised.

"One more thing, I promised you help, so I ordered to bring some equipment from the cargo hold to the shuttles. Someone on Dromund Kaas will be unpleasant not to receive a package, but we have an emergency."

Wow... The captain was gaining my respect more and more. Maybe Moff Kilran shouldn't have thought he was a coward?

"I must say, I'm very impressed,” I smiled.

"Thank you, my lord,” he nodded discreetly, “we are doing what we can."

"I advise you to go to the hangar,” NR-02 interfered. “The journey to the Brentaal Star will not be easy, but Grand Moff Kilran has faith in you. I will monitor your movement and guide you to your intended goal."

So we headed to the hangar, but to another, not to the one where the recent battle took place. We were greeted by a combat detachment of twenty people, more than half of them were troopers wearing combat armors, the other part were special agents, their uniforms were usual, but the guns in their hands were just as powerful. The squad leader saluted me. There were open boxes next to the mini-ships, it looks like the team was already equipped. I only took a few medical stimulants for myself, just in case, and at the suggestion of the team leader agreed to wear a bulletproof vest for additional protection. You never know what may happen.

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cCh3ruQdLII) **

We split into three squads: two of seven people each, and ours of eight, climbed into the shuttles and took off. As I sat down at the side window, I could see everything: how we left our ship, overcame the hangar's protective field and flew into open space, where the chaotic brawl between Imperial and Republican fighters and drones continued.

“I was hoping for something like this,” the Dashade shared with me as we flew.

"Happy for you,” I replied, mentally being in complete disagreement with him.

The flight was short-lived, but anxiety made it feel like an eternity had passed. God, they could shoot us down at any moment! That, in fact, they tried to do, but our pilot confidently guided the small shuttle through the fighting small ships. Two more of the same vehicles flew behind us.

From a distance our ship looked like a beautiful black wedge with white lights, this is the basic form of imperial large ships, each also had its own additional features like powerful cannons or observation towers-spiers, here it depends on the production series, our ship belonged to the class 'Challenge', by the way. Forgive me, guess I'm a little carried away, always liked this topic since the Academy.

So, the resistance team met us right in the hangar. Three of our escorts were firing at the enemy from blasters, hiding behind the cargo containers, I beat off the charges with the laser blade, and Khem... Honestly, the enemy was quickly neutralized solely thanks to him. What a speed, despite his growth and muscle volume, combined with remarkable physical strength and such powerful energy of the Force... It seems that he begins to restore his potential after several hundred years in stasis. In general, I am glad that he is on our side.

When we dealt with the guards in the hangar, two more shuttles from the Black Talon flew in, two more groups joined us, and together we continued our movement along the route indicated by NR-02, the droid kept in touch with us via comms. Forgive me, I don't describe our route in detail, since there was simply no time to be distracted by outsiders, I could only notice that the corridors connecting the compartments were narrower than on our ships, and we have them square or in the form of an isosceles trapezoid, but they have round ones. Although... I haven't seen many ships so far...

In one of the halls with terminals, we directly got in touch with our ship, then NR-02 appeared in the form of a hologram and reported interesting news:

"I’m following the Brentaal Star crew’s negotiations, one of the squads has retreated to the escape pods, it looks like they’re going to evacuate the General, you must catch or kill him before he escapes."

"It will be done,” I promised.

“My lord,” the holographic image switched from the droid to the young red-haired woman, I remember her, saw her on the bridge, “this is Ensign Vrukara, the commander of the security service. We sent another strike team to your location, they will follow and occupy all the captured defense points. Please hurry, we are not a military ship, we have already given you everything we can."

"Time is short," the reappeared NR-02 interrupted, "Republic cruisers are on their way." And the connection lost.

"Well," I sighed, putting my hands on my belt, "the further, the more interesting." Only now the whole point of studying at the Academy began to dawn on me. Don't know how ordinary infantrymen are trained, but the Sith are superior beings, where ordinary people cannot cope, all hope is on them... that is, on us.

There were two more ambushes ahead, three people from our strike group fell in these battles, I got a couple of burns, and with the cast still on my left wrist it was a little uncomfortable to hold the saber with both hands, but there was no time to remove it either. The main task is to survive. After a while we came to a large round metal door, behind which, according to NR-02, the "General" and his guards retreated.

"Now..." the commander of our group poked buttons on the panel nearby, the doors began to part, but suddenly stalled with a tremor, clanked and returned to their place. "What's happening?"

"There's a Jedi on the other side of the door,” the Dashade suddenly said.

"Seriously?" I sent a mental impulse of the Force and really felt the response. Yes, there is someone with potential, but not very experienced. A woman. Fears. But determined to fight to the end.

"What shall we do, my lord?" the infantrymen started to worry.

What to do, what to do... how do I know what to do? I just finished my training, oh dammit, I hoped to get to Dromund Kaas without incidents, and here we are, out of the fire and into the fire. Why am I doing this at all? Heh, but what a choice do I have?!

"Right, let's try something." I joined my palms, lowered my head and closed my eyes, concentrating on the energy of the Force pulsing within me. Lightning. Just have to kick this door down to hell. If the one on the other side holds it using telekinesis, then if I answer in the same way, we can 'pull the rope' endlessly: open/close, open/close, and the "General" can easily escape at this time. Besides, I'm not very good at telekinesis yet: I can easily move small things using my mind, but to lift a shuttle, for example, I have to try harder. I could have asked Khem to help, but didn't think about it and decided to go with the trump cards.

An electric charge passed through my body, I threw up my hands and released bright purple zigzag lightning from my fingers directly into the massive metal barrier. The discharge turned out to be so loud and strong that the door leaves were literally knocked out of the connectors and thrown away with a grinding sound. Judging by the strangled scream, someone was hit there.

"Wow..." voices gasped behind me.

Turning to my group, I nodded my head in the direction of the cleared passage and was the first to step into the spacious, practically empty, rather common room, there were only several consoles near the walls, another round door on the far left in the wall, maybe there's an escape pods bay located behind it.

They were waiting for us. About twenty people in combat armor and helmets, with blaster cannons at the ready, vibrating swords behind their backs. Exactly like the soldiers before, the equipment is the same. But only now there also was a Twi'lek woman with them. Those are similar to us, only instead of hair they have two outgrowth. These lekku, or head tails, as they are also called, reached her waist. The skin was pink, although the Twi'leks come in a variety of colors. The physique is thin, which is not hidden by a long green robe with a hood. The expression on her face is the most inhospitable.

“Halt where you are!” the Twi'lek shouted, activating the green and white lightsaber blade. “I’m Yadira Ban, Padawan of the Jedi Order. I was sent to protect the General, and you will not pass!” She got into a fighting stance, thrusting the laser blade in our direction.

She’s young, I thought, maybe younger than me, although I can’t determine ages, be it humans or aliens. The very fact that she came out alone against the two of us, and she has no chance of winning. I even feel sorry for her somehow.

“Your master sent you? Really?” I asked calmly, blocking Khem's path with my right hand. “My first teacher tried to kill me too... Many times.”

But my confession didn’t arouse sympathy in her, rather the opposite - the Twi'lek's face was distorted with contempt:

“Then it’s true: you Sith are a mockery on everything the Jedi believe in! But I intend to drive you back…” She stepped forward a couple more steps, “Meter by meter, if needbe, just as the Republic threw the Sith Empire into the darkness of the galaxy!”

Here I started to get angry. Fury flared in my chest, my hands shook, activated lightsaber was in my right hand before I even thought about it.

“In case you haven't noticed,” I hissed through clenched teeth, “the Empire is back and will destroy you.”

“You cannot destroy us,” she replied, imitating me, “as the shadow cannot destroy your master, the Sith.”

And she was the first to attack me. I jumped forward and managed to block her blade. My escorts at this time dealt with the enemy group that stood on the defense of the Twi'lek. She was very well trained in martial arts, maybe I would have defeated her, but then Khem came to the rescue, thanks to whom the Imperial stormtroopers survived, and the Republic defenders lay lifeless.

Now he decided to help me - he simply knocked her down with a Force impulse, the Twi'lek reached for her sword, but the Dashade, being already too close, stepped on her hand. The Jedi cried out, the shadow assassin lifted her by the hood of her cloak with his right hand, and grabbed her by the throat with his left one... And then something completely unseen by me happened: the body of a young alien became surrounded by a luminous haze, which gradually began to pass into Khem Val’s body, the Twi'lek’s skin began to dry, eyes sunken, face distorted by a grimace of horror, and now in the Dashade’s clawed hand was no longer a living creature, but something that looked like a unbandaged mummy. The shadow assassin unclenched his fingers, the limp, literally desiccated body of a young Twi'lek hit the floor, and Khem Val looked at me.

“Well, finally.” He picked up his sword and tucked it behind his back. I, breathing fast and hard, looked at the defeated Jedi. What did he do? It feels like all the liquids have been sucked out of her somehow.

“What...” I took a step towards him, pointing with a trembling finger in the direction of the ‘mummy’, “what is this? What did you do?”

“Temporarily satisfied my hunger.” He didn't look embarrassed. “What's wrong? Or did you want to be in her place?”

“What?! No!” I took a step back, peacefully showing my opened palms. Didn't know that he could do that. “I just... I just thought you were... eating enemies. Like on Korriban. You ate them, right?”

“And it wasn't very tasty. I don’t usually do that, those three were already dead, but the energy of the Force had not left their bodies yet.”

“Oh...” that's all I managed to squeeze out.

“Let's hurry, little one,” Kem pointed in the direction of the round door, probably leading to the escape pods, “our target is near, but at any moment can escape.”

“Right!” I slapped myself on the head with my left palm. Hell, I totally forgot about what just happened. “Yes, let's go.” I nodded to the attendants, and we all moved on.

On the way, we no longer encountered serious obstacles, only in the bay with rescue pods there were five people: four stormtroopers and one elderly obese man in a brown military uniform, his head was practically bald, hair only on the back of his head, instead of the right eye there was a mechanical implant, above the left eyebrow too some kind of microcircuit is installed. I saw this among the older Sith once or twice, and several of the students with whom we crossed paths in our studies had some kind of facial ‘modifications’, so I was no longer surprised.

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A2XlOBslcJM&feature=emb_logo) **

When our strike group burst into the room, four guards, as if on command, aimed their blasters at us, my escorts did the same, Khem gripped the handle of his weapon and prepared for the attack.

“Stand down,” the man with the implants ordered in a broken voice, holding on to his left side, a stain of blood was visible under his palm. Looks like he got hurt during the battle.

“Anyone who is not tired of living,” the lightsaber was in my hand in a split second, “I advise to surrender.”

“Sir?” one of the soldiers on the left turned his head inquiringly to his leader.

“I said... sta... stand down.” The elderly soldier raised his hands to head level and took several hesitant steps in our direction. Yes, the wound on his side is serious. “You can put aside your weapons,” he spoke through pain, “I will not try to run. Besides... I doubt I can do it... without losing my insides along the way.” He grabbed his wounded side again.

With some hesitation, I turned off the saber and hung the handle on my belt, then just as slowly approached him. The others waited.

“The ‘General’ - is that you? Grand Moff Kilran told me to find you.”

“Kilran, huh?” it looks like he was not surprised. “Well, of course. Who else could have thought of sending a transport ship to intercept a military cruiser... and succeed. I was the general of the Imperial military intelligence. Did they told you this before the assignment, girl? Did they even know?”

I shuddered. What an outcome: I thought we were hunting for a Republic agent, but here the former... ‘our’ man. The Republic has always seemed to me to be something opposite to the Empire, like Light and Darkness, Jedi and Sith, ‘they’ and ‘us’. Myself not long ago so wanted to defect to the other side in search of salvation... And they showed me where I belong. And here is another one ran to them and is being protected. What a shame. I haven’t seen this person before, and after his words I feel as if he not only turned his back on our Empire, but also offended me personally, although this did not happen.

“Why did you betray the Empire?”

“If you knew what I know, you would understand. Understand and wouldn’t be eager to resume this war.” I narrowed my eyes in disbelief. Resume the war? I didn’t resume anything, I’m here by chance, how dare he accuse me of something, the more so serious? Meanwhile, the General continued: “They build weapons capable of destroying planets, missiles that extinguish suns... This has not happened since the time of the Great Hyperspace War. The Republic and the Empire plan to destroy stellar systems, annihilate civilizations... And it is too late to change anything. The so-called peace is already over.”

I somehow hardly believed in all this. In such a large-scale war, in a sense, it looks more like science fiction films. I, of course, do not know what kind of weapons both sides have, don’t understand anything in politics and I don’t want to, it’s not for me, but who would dare to get involved in an open confrontation of force, where there will be no winners, where everyone will lose? I do not understand.

“If so, why defect to the Republic?”

“There is no more place for me in the Empire,” the General sighed and winced again in pain, “I thought my last act would be to equalize the chances, but... But it doesn't matter anymore. You caught me. Me!” He coughed and again could not help a grimace of pain. “My stomach is full of blood, and my cyberimplants are full of stolen Imperial secrets. What will you do?” The elderly man was now looking at me with a kind of condemning expression, they say, will you, brat, have the spirit to give the order to kill him and those accompanying right here and now. But no, he attacked the wrong person.

“You will be taken to our ship, then transported to Dromund Kaas and taken into Imperial custody,” I already wanted to finish this as soon as possible. That's disgusting, honestly.

“Where will I be tortured and condemned to a slow and painful death?” The soldier lowered his head. “Anyway, I can't hide anywhere in the galaxy. I will go with you. Only...” He turned around with a grunt: “Let the others go, you don't need them.”

I hesitated. Of course we don’t, and there is no point in killing them, just spend charges... on those who do not attack. No one intervened, my team from the Black Talon was waiting for my decision. My... Just a couple of days ago absolutely nothing depended on me, but now... the lives of others. But Grand Moff Kilran clearly set the task: to catch or kill, I think a living prisoner would be preferable, plus proof of a successful military operation. No, I am a sentient Sith, not some bloodthirsty assassin that has been labeled by the devotees of the Light for all of us.

“Unless your soldiers attack us,” I finally managed.

“My Lord?” came from behind me.

“General, sir, but...” the Republic soldiers protested.

“Stand down!” he raised his voice. “You have no chance against this Sith, no matter how innocent...” He slid a sympathetic glance over me. “She might seem.”

One of our stormtroopers took the General by the elbow and led him to the exit, the others parted, holding their weapons at the ready, the Republicans twitched, but I again activated the saber and ordered in a commanding voice:

“Halt!”

Don't even know who was more frightened, they or me, Khem stepped forward, slightly blocking me from them, and step by step we were the last to retreat from the bay with the escape pods. The door closed, just in case I also decided to burn through the door panel with the laser blade so that there would be no tail behind us.

In the next room, via the communication console our specialist established contact with the Black Talon, and an image of the ship’s commander appeared above the holographic disk built into the panel:

“Captain Orzik here,” he turned to me. “I assume you are to be congratulated? As soon as you get to the Black Talon, we will make a jump into hyperspace, the Republic forces can arrive in any minute.”

“Prepare a holding cell, we have a prisoner,” I reported.

“The General?” here the captain was already surprised. “I'm sure the droid and Grand Moff Kilran will be very happy. Congratulations again, now return to the ship. Orzik out.”

Then we ran, well, as fast as possible. As you can imagine, we were slowed down by a wounded enemy agent. And had to fight back, two more from our shock detachment gave their lives during the retreat. And when we were already in the hangar, a shot down imperial assault fighter landed there, fortunately the explosion didn’t hit us. Another detachment of armed Republicans jumped out from somewhere, their number clearly outnumbered us.

“Everyone get on board!” I shouted, being one of the first to jump into the shuttle. I didn’t look at anything further, only hoping to be safe as soon as possible.

When the pilot informed us that we were in the Black Talon’s hangar again, the ship seemed to immediately turned around and jumped into the hyperspace tunnel, for when I personally leaned out of the shuttle, nothing shook around anymore and no explosions were heard. The General was immediately taken away somewhere under an armed escort, Khem and I, as the ship's cabin boy informed us, were waited on the bridge.

Only now I noticed a hole on the left sleeve, two more on the right knee and a scratch on the belt patch. Well, great, a new outfit, damn it... How am I going to explain this to Lord Zash when I appear in front of her being so ‘beautiful’, eh? Good thing I took off my mantle before all this. Yes... this was not planned on our trip at all. Although what do I say, guys... We should be glad that we actually survived.

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UdzH98ToLtU&feature=emb_logo) **

The bridge greeted me with applause, which made it even somehow awkward, the first thought was: to run away. But understanding where I was and who was near, I considered it not quite the right decision. Outside the panoramic window was cosmic blackness and the bright points of distant stars. This means that we are not on course for Dromund Kaas, but simply moved away from the enemy damaged ship.

“Well, the heroine has returned,” Captain Orzik greeted me.

“Welcome back, my lord,” the SIC supported from the right console.

“My people will take the General to a cell, I didn’t think the mission would be so successful,” the captain was glad of the outcome.

“Not entirely successful,” I objected, referring to those who died on our side, “but we did it.”

“Grand Moff Kilran is very pleased with the result,” NR-02 muttered on one note. “He wants to personally congratulate you on your success. Shoult I install communication?”

“This is your ship, captain,” I again remembered that I am only a passenger here, “make a decision.”

“Put the Grand Moff through,” Captain Orzik nodded.

“Opening the communication channel.” NR-02 activated a holographic panel on his left arm, typed something, a holographic disk on the nearest control panel flickered and displayed an image of the initiator of this mess.

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s369Cmn-pi0) **

“Ah, how nice it is to see my friends aboard the Black Talon again,” the Grand Moff said, only appearing in the form of a small holographic figure, “the droid informed me about the success of the mission, but I would like to hear everything from you personally: how did the attack go?”

At this point I decided not to hesitate, and gave out everything as if in spirit:

“The Brentaal's Star is damaged and the General is captured, you will have him soon enough.”

“Wonderful! Grand Moff Kilran rubbed his palms. “I'll let Korriban and the Imperial Intelligence to fight over him. You should be proud, this is just one of many operations that we usually carry out in the galaxy. The General was a key figure in this action. A defector. And you took him from them.”

It was not possible to hold a joyful smile. Well, I'm usually more humane towards the weak, but here... He took something from us, wanted to give it to the enemy... Oh, what a pity that it didn't work out. Just like the Jedi who left me to the mercy of fate: if I ever catch him - I will kill him, and won’t regret anything.

“It made the journey interesting, thanks, Grand Moff.” I nodded gratefully. Khem made a strange irritated sound over his shoulder, and I immediately came to my senses: my God, what kind of nonsense I am talking about? But, the head of the military command was not indignant at this, rather the opposite:

“Ah, yes, things that that ordinary people consider a difficult or impossible task,” a quick glance in the capitan’s direction, “for the Sith is just entertainment. But my words hardly mean anything, soon you will find yourself in the capital of the Empire and see for yourself what you are fighting for. Enjoy your victory, congratulations again, I hope we will meet again. Kilran out.” The holographic projection of the Grand Moff disappeared, and everyone around breathed a sigh of relief.

“Well, that's all,” Captain Orzik took off his cap, ran a hand through his sweaty hair and put it back on, “now we are going to Dromund Kaas. Hopefully the rest of the flight will go smoothly.”

“It would be nice,” I smiled.

At the command the Black Talon made the transition to hyperspace, and now we were again flying through the sparkling interstellar tunnel.

“We're about three hours from our destination,” Ensign Vrukara said. “Getting out of the schedule for forty minutes.”

“What to do, it was a necessary measure.” Captain Orzik shook his head and already turned to me: “Why don't you and your companion return to your quarters, my lady? Our medics are ready to assist you and your friend, if necessary. When we fly up to the planet, you will be informed.”

“As you say, captain, if my presence is not needed now...” I agreed, interpreting his advice as ‘roll out of here and do not interfere’. No, well, it's fair enough, what to say. Originally I didn't even plan to appear on the bridge.

Ensign Vrukara offered to accompany Khem and me to the temporary accommodation facility. Well, in any case I, to be honest, initially didn’t have time to remember where what and how. It will be possible to change clothes so as not to appear in front of the new teacher in a shabby state, otherwise I’ll have to explain all this. Would like to boast, but I don’t know how she will react to this at all. Okay guys, the capital of the Sith Empire is ahead. Dromund Kaas, wait for us, we will arrive soon!

**Soundtracks:**

1) Mass Effect OST - The Wards; (Black Claw)

2) Transformers OST - Deciphering The Signal; (approximation)

3) Star Wars Episode VI: Return Of The Jedi (1983) OST - The Battle Of Endor III Medley (the Brentaal Sraar's attack)

4) Avengers OST - Assemble; (battle)

5) Mass Effect 2 OST - Charges Of Treason; (general found)

6) Tron OST - The Grid. (return)

7) KotOR OST – Aboard the Star Forge (conversation with Moff Kilran)


	9. Prologue: Chapter 7. The inhospitable capital.

Once in our quarters the first thing I did was to inspect the received burns. There were not so many of them, as I already mentioned, only a couple of holes on my suit, and of the most sore ones, only one on the left hip, but to see it I have to take off my pants. Only now, when everything calmed down, the unpleasant sensations intensified. In a critical situation, when the instincts of self-preservation turn on, you don't pay so much attention to pain, the main thing is to survive. We've been through this more than once at the Academy. 

"Damn..." with a hiss, I pulled back my left sleeve and looked around my elbow. It hurts... hell. Do I really have to go to the ship's medical bay? It's actually nothing, but you never know. I don’t even have a first-aid kit, somehow didn’t initially think that even some first aid items might be needed, an ordinary trip, my god... True, for thirteen years I didn't fly anywhere.

"What's the matter, little one?"

"No... it's nothing," I muttered, hiding my hand from him, but the shadow killer suddenly did something completely unexpected: he leaned forward sharply, grabbed my left arm and turned it towards him, looked at the burnt skin for a few seconds, and then sat down on his knees and closed eyes. I tried to free my hand, but the Dashade wouldn't let go: "Khem, what are you doing?!"

"Shut your mouth,” came the reply.

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixoolJmLjgk&feature=emb_logo) **

Before I even had time to understand anything more, I felt a strange pleasant warmth from his palms, which began to spread throughout my body and especially concentrate in the places of the received injuries and burns, even in the left wrist, which was still held by the fixation cast. He's trying to heal using the energy of the Force, I suddenly realized. We learned this at the Academy, but not very successfully, at least when Cory and I tried this technique on each other, after both of us felt really exhausted for several days. I looked with surprise at the burn on my elbow, which seemed to heal in accelerated shooting, there was a feeling of slight itching, the pain on the hip also receded.

The whole procedure took less than a minute, and now my hand was completely healthy, there was no burn, the pain in the hip and wrist has also completely disappeared. Khem Val opened his eyes, let go of me and got to his feet.

"Wow..." I touched the healed elbow, disbelieving my own eyes. "Thanks..." Stared at him with some apprehension. Why did he do it? Why? I thought he just put up with me and nothing more, but I was very grateful anyway. "Really, thank you, Khem."

"Be careful next time. I can't even believe that you managed to defeat me, was I really that weak?"

Instead of answering, I opened my suitcase and began to take apart my clothes. This suit is now only to sew... and wash. Khem is right, sadly. If he had been at full power, then I wouldn't have survived our fight. But now the Dashade doesn't just follow me, let's say, forcedly, albeit of his own free will, Khem... he... He healed me after the battle! A very unexpected twist. I don’t know what that means, but now I’m starting to treat him less and less with fear and more and more with sympathy.

From the new clothes I chose a blue hooded tunic and brown pants. The boots and belt are still the same, nothing was torn here, but the mantle from the first outfit doesn't fit this, so I had to put it in the suitcase. Just now I noticed that there is a shower in these quarters, which I didn't hesitate to use, not only so as not to change clothes in front of Khem, but also to clean myself.

Taking clean clothes, I ducked into the shower and began to tidy myself up. There was no need to hurry, it will take time to get to Dromund Kaas. Judging by the sounds outside, or rather by their absence, Khem Val behaves calmly, perhaps meditates again, I don't know... Even when walking, there is more noise from me than from him.

After washing and changing, I left the shower, holding neatly folded, tainted clothes in my hands, and found the Dashade sitting on the couch in front of the still open suitcase, in Khem's hands was my plush kathound, the same one that belonged to Cory. My friend was twirling a toy dog in his hands, as if trying to understand what it was all about. Zero attention was paid to me, so after a few seconds of just standing next to him, I had to cough softly to announce my presence.

"Why is that for?" Khem slightly raised his right hand with the kathound.

"A toy?" I asked, putting my clothes in the suitcase. It's hard to say... What is he interested in: what kind of thing is it, or why do I need it personally? I didn’t have any of my own in my childhood, or rather before the Academy, I had, but my brother and I were not allowed to pack up before the trip, and probably many of our belongings perished during that raid, there was also a fire there then. Later, even as children, Cory and I played with her dolls in the evenings in our free time. But this kathound was her favorite, and for me this is the little that remains of a close and only friend. "Well... It's like a memory..." I swallowed. "Of a person important to me. Remember that holosculpture of me and my friend Cory?" Pursing my lips, I crossed my arms over my chest. "You also called her a weak creature?" He nodded. "So, this is her childhood toy. Do you have something that reminds you of Tulak Hord?"

The Shadow Assassin put the kathound down on the couch, stood up, and drew his huge metal blade from its sheath on his back.

"This." Khem raised it above his head.

"He gave you, or..." I cautiously watched his weapon. This is not a lightsaber, of course, but a hit from such a colossus will be severe.

"This is a reward for faithful service," Khem somehow especially carefully ran his left hand along the blade. Judging by the reaction, my companion has many memories associated with this thimg.

"And... may I see it?" With more or less will-known people I always felt a little more relaxed, if it was someone outsider, I wouldn't even stutter about asking such a question, not wanting rejection and from fear of looking awkward.

The Dashade somehow narrowed his eyes, which made his face even more creepy, then nevertheless held out the weapon in my direction, holding it in outstretched arms. I took his sword in my hands and almost dropped it. Heavy. No less than twenty kilos! Maybe more, by the way. And Khem is swinging it with such ease... It's no wonder that his enemies fly away like pins. Shouldn't touch the activation button perhaps, if the current flows along the blade, it will be bad.

"Heavy… very,” I managed, tilting slightly under the weight of his sword. The Dashade raised his head in irritation to the ceiling, sighed, and took his colossus from me, which he easily sheathed behind his back. I shook my hands and rubbed my palms together. Khem Val put his hands on his belt and, looking at the floor, shook his head.

"And why do I put up with you..." he muttered, not addressing anyone in particular.

* * *

I was informed of arrival to Dromund Kaas via the communication terminal about twenty minutes before arrival. The spaceport in the capital is quite large, so big ships like the Black Talon can land there without difficulty, so we don't have to transfer to a shuttle to get to the planet's surface.

All this happened completely unexpectedly. The fact is that just flying and doing nothing is, as you understand, very boring. I walked around the ship in the places where I was allowed to go, watched how the damage received in the battle with the Brentaal Star was being repaired... I wanted to offer my help to the technicians, but changed my mind in time: they know better what to do and how to do it, and the extra person will be just get in the way. When returned to the quarters, I found Khem again sitting on the floor in a state of meditation. Is he trying to pass time like this or what? I usually meditated only in the classroom, in the sense when we had practice on this matter. Wonder if I join Khem now, it will help somehow improve our relationship, or will he take it as a mockery? Let's try, there is nothing to do anyway.

Coughing quietly again, I approached the Dashade at a distance of about one and a half to two meters and stopped indecisively. Zero emotion on his part. Then I slowly knelt down in front of him, put my hands on my hips and closed my eyes, dropping my head slightly. You need to focus on the Force energy pulsating in the body. If you concentrate, you can feel it inside you... Breathe in and out... in... and out... Relax... Erase all emotions from consciousness. Concentrate only on the impulses of the Force... Do not think... about anything...

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gRNg8S1Ancc&feature=emb_logo) **

_Fog... Forest... A dense dark forest of huge branchy trees, which I have never seen before. The crowns close over the head, the vines twine around the trunks and branches, the earth looks damp, in some places swollen from the raised roots. I run incredibly fast through these jungles, or rather, not just run, but fly, because I absolutely do not feel my feet touch the surface. Now I am on the ground, next I jump along the branches, overcoming obstacles. It’s not clear where I’m going to, I don’t even think about it, just fly forward through the forest, living its usual life._

_But suddenly the jungle ends, and now I am already standing on a stone platform with dilapidated columns and in front there is a facade of some ancient giant temple, which has grown into the rock, like those that are familiar to me from the Academy. But what is it, why and how?.. I don't know. I only understand that I need to go there..._

_"Kallig..."_

I screamed and, widening my eyes, fell on my back. Out of the darkness, the outline of the Black Talon's quarters rose up around me.

"What's wrong, little one?" Khem Val asked quietly, leaning slightly in my direction. I propped myself up on my elbows and stared at him with some dismay:

"Ah… I don’t know…” I was shaking with an incomprehensible trembling, it was as if I had just woken up from a nightmare. "What happened?"

"You tell me what you saw."

I sat up with a pant, pulling legs up to me, interlocking fingers and dropping my head to my knees, calming down. What I saw How can he know that I saw something? Khem, it seemed, didn't even know that I was hooked up with him. Was it just a dream? Perhaps I just fall asleep and dreamed about this? It happened to Acolytes sometimes, Gerr, for example, once snored in a sitting position, which caused strong discontent of the teacher and quiet chuckles from us, his classmates. I also couldn't resist of giggling back then.

But from explaining to Khem something that I couldn't explain so far, I was saved by an incoming call from the terminal next to the door panel. I got up awkwardly, frowning that I had sat my legs in an uncomfortable position, went to the call console and pressed the button.

"Hello?" I was still shaking a little with fright.

"Ma'am, this is Lieutenant Sylas,” a woman’s voice replied, “we are flying up to Dromund Kaas. Would you like to go the bridge and observe personally?"

"Well..." I was even confused for a second, "of course! Of course I would, if I can."

"Get to the bridge, we will start descending soon." Communication has been disconnected. I turned to Khem, who was still sitting on his knees, but with his eyes open, and with a smile I suggested:

"Let's go?"

He silently nodded and stood up.

Of course, how could one miss such an opportunity? I came running literally right away, only this time without waving my weapon, of course. We had already left the hypertunnel and were now approaching the planet in front with an average speed.

“Ah, my lord, here you are,” Captain Revinal Orzik extended his left hand toward the panoramic window. “Welcome to Dromund Kaas."

The planet we flew to looked blue-green from a distance. As far as I know, there are many wild forests and even real impassable jungles closer to the equator, and also huge oceans of fresh water, rocky mountains with snow-capped peaks... There are quite a few such planets in the galaxy, but for me to see this with my own eyes is a completely new experience.

The Kaas city itself was visible from the orbit. The occupied territory was quite decent, about one seventh of the visible surface of the planet, from the east there is an ocean, mountains from the north, a dense forest from the west. The capital of the Republic... Coruscant, if I remember it right, is generally one planet - one huge city, and the system of skyscrapers is multi-level, there is no hint even to see the surface itself... How they live there, I don't know. It's a shame that their capital is much larger than ours, but considering that the Empire regained its legal rights to the once 'squeezed' territory less than a century ago, everything is developing at a very fast pace. On the other hand, it will be a shame if we build up Dromund Kaas in the same way as the Republic - its Coruscant. There, as I understand it, is not a single corner of natural living nature left, everything is artificially maintained.

A large space station in orbit was somewhat similar in structure to Solar-4, from where we departed here. It also played the role of a space port, a lot of these usually fly around each planet, not all ships are allowed to land on the surface. Now we don't need to get to the station, we'll fly straight to the capital and land there.

The Black Talon's request for an approach was answered in the control center down there almost immediately, and the ship began to maneuver along the indicated rendezvous route. When passing through the atmosphere for a short period of time the ship was engulfed in flames, I screamed quietly, thinking that we would burn, but after overcoming the upper layers, the Black Talon slowed down, and a blue sky with many white clouds opened up to us, the fiery 'crown' disappeared by itself... The sun was shining brightly, the view was fantastic! As we descended, the city gradually increased in size, at first individual high-rise buildings were guessed, then smaller buildings, even parks and roads, although we were still quite high. I remember that the area of Kaas is several hundred thousand square kilometers, but won't tell you for sure - I forgot, he-he.

The spaceport for especially large ships like ours was located in the eastern part, near the ocean. Not in the city itself, but in the distance, although there are also several for smaller starships, judging by Lieutenant Sylas's words. In fact, she briefly told me how it would be faster to get to the Citadel from here. The Emperor's Palace is located in the very center of the present city, twelve paths from different parts of the city lead to it, this kind of diverging road star symbolizes the ruler himself and twelve members of the Dark Council, twelve Pyramids of Power. And in fact, if you look at images from space, the city's transport system resembles a central point and twelve radially diverging rays, located at the same distance from each other and connected by passages, a kind of cobweb of a kind. Getting to the city center won't be a problem, there are monorail trains right from the spaceport, and you can also use private air taxi services. Well, let's see, I hope Lord Zash is now exactly where she promised to meet me.

The hangar where the Black Talon landed was a huge niche in the shape of the triangular ship itself, but slightly larger, and, of course, without a roof. There were many such depressions in the massive metal structure of the dock, and we sank into just one of them. The ship covered the sun. Semi-underground parking, for some reason I thought.

"Well, that's it,” Captain Orzik said to me, “welcome to Dromund Kaas, my lord."

The crew didn't leave the ship right away, at first it was necessary to turn off the systems and start refueling, while Khem and I returned to the quarters to get our belongings. Near the exit, Lieutenant Sylas was already waiting, and Captain Orzik joined us at the main level. The four of us went down to the ground. In the hangar we were greeted by several dock employees who first greeted the captain, and then bowed to me for some, the sight of the menacing Dashade left everyone somewhat tense.

"Up there, my lord," Captain Orzik showed me to the long escalators, "this is the exit, there is a bus station nearby and high-speed electric trains depart from there, you will see ticket offices right away."

"Got it…” I bit my lip from excitement.

"I do not highly recommend private taxis," the captain of the ship put his right hand to his mouth with a grin: "Their owners overcharge."

"I see, thanks," I smiled shyly. "Thank you for everything." On that optimistic note, we parted ways with the Black Talon and her crew.

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=08XSCzW2S08&feature=emb_logo) **

There were few employees in the dock here, and a couple of repair droids passed by. Nothing special. But when we went up the escalator, passed several corridors and climbed another staircase, here the traffic became more lively. Several waiting rooms, kiosks, cafes, I caught my eye one sign with the inscription 'WC' and an arrow-pointer. In general, there were already much more people here: arrivals awaiting their flight, merchants, service personnel, and so on. Huge light rooms with high ceilings, spacious passages, automatic glass doors - in general, everything is of the highest level. At the Academy, everything was also first-class in technical terms, only there was an atmosphere of a certain antiquity, some kind of oppression.

Through the nearest glass sliding doors, we went out to the observation deck, from where a magnificent view of the water surface stretching into the distance opened up. I was so dumbfounded at the sight of this. The water was almost as blue as the sky overhead, even more blue. A bright sun shines in the sky, a pleasant warm breeze blows into face, rather weak and pleasant. The water is calm, only very small waves driven by the wind hit the metal poles with a slight noise on which the observation platforms are located.

"Fascinating..." burst out from me. There were a few other people here besides us, but I didn't care if anyone heard it or not.

"I want to come closer,” Khem said, placing the suitcase next to him.

"Let's look for a descent," I suggested and walked to the right along the fence. The Dashade lifted our suitcase again and followed me. According to the rules, it would be worth first to find where to leave things so as not to carry everything with us, but we both were eager to get to the coast as soon as possible, I had never seen so much water live, Khem... Well, maybe he did, but how long has passed since.

But in the area there was not even a single hint of approaching the water, there are fences everywhere, and observation platforms hang right above the water. Perhaps there is no way to go down at all. As soon as I thought about it, suddenly a young man in a military uniform approached me from the left. Bushy brown hair and a short beard immediately caught my eye, no mustache.

"My lord, what a fortune to meet you. Take a minute for me?" he turned to me and, without waiting for an answer, spoke: "Minder-20, Imperial Intelligence."

"I'm sorry, what?" I shook my head in confusion.

"Military Bureau, we are gathering information and providing security within the Empire. We report directly to the Ministry of Intelligence, which is responsible directly to the Dark Council."

"Oh..." involuntarily escaped from me.

"You are a new face on Dromund Kaas, which gives us a great opportunity... In general, I ask you for a favor. You need to go to a bar called the Explosion and meet a man named Manda. Do as he asks, but no questions. There is no danger, I guarantee."

I didn't even get particularly surprised. At the Academy, we, Acolytes, were periodically driven off with some errands, but here it was no longer Korriban. Or there is a word 'courier' on my face? I could refuse, let him be looking for someone else, but... if it is really Imperial Intelligence, it would not be very decent to refuse.

"Okay," I pursed my lips in displeasure, "but if this is some kind of setup..."

"I assure you, my lord, everything is legal, we are working for the good of the Empire. Manda is a tall, full, half bald brunette, waiting at the Explosion, a table in the near left corner of the entrance. Say that the Lord Of Sorrows sent you. Good luck." And he left us as unexpectedly as he appeared. I looked helplessly at Khem Val.

"Do you understand something?"

"No." He put down the suitcase and crossed his arms over his chest. “But I don’t like that you are so frivolous about everything."

I threw up my hands. Frivolous? You know what... He didn't live with me for thirteen years at the Academy and doesn't know how they could punish acolytes for... disobedience. I tried my best not to provoke the Overseers and not to bring them to extremes, but I have heard different things. Doesn't matter.

"Let's go at least find out what kind of person he is, and what he needs from you, little one."

"Well, yes..." I lowered my head, mentally adding that I hope the repetition of the incident on the Black Talon won't happen again.

The Explosion bar was located in one of the spaceport buildings, in a kind of shopping center, on the basement floor, as passersby told me. When I reached the place, I asked Khem to wait outside, went inside alone, so as not to attract too much attention. A huge monster-like hominoid with... a suitcase cannot be invisible. Well, you get the idea.

From the door of the bar itself, or rather, the description of a 'night club' in which a semi-gloomy atmosphere reigned would be more suitable for it, a small staircase still led to the hall itself. Well, not a ladder, but a ramp. Probably, steps are not provided, because some of the visitors can reach the point where it is difficult to move their feet.

Opposite the entrance, on the opposite wall, there is a neon-lit stage where graceful Twi'lek dancers were dancing, around tables for visitors, to the left of the stage is a bar with several round high chairs for those who wish to drink on the spot. There were not very many people, the music was cheerful, club-like, the atmosphere, as I said, was gloomy with a departure to the blue.

It was not immediately possible to recognize the right gentleman in such a twilight; I had to walk all over the place. This Minder-20 said something about the near left corner... What a corner, damn it, when the bar is almost a crescent shape! But at the table against the wall there really was someone who somehow matched the description. Almost bald, only black hair on the back of his head, a fat man with a bushy mustache, holding a glass with some kind of liquid, leaning back in his chair, looked at the dancers. There is no one else at the tables nearby, so I decided to go up to him. If anything, I will apologize, say that I mistook myself, and then according to the circumstances.

"Hello. Are you Manda? The Lord Of Sorrows directed me to you."

The man straightened up and with a gesture invited me to sit at his table and quietly but clearly said:

"Listen carefully, I will say this once. A Chiss officer is on duty at the entrance to the main building of the spaceport, give him this counter, you will receive all further instructions on the spot." He handed me some black round about the size of half a palm. "Now leave calmly and without sudden movements."

"What is it?" I turned the received thing in my hands.

'Give this to the Chiss officer at the entrance to the main building. That's all." He got up from the table and, emptying his glass, left the bar. I liked all this less and less. I returned to Khem with the received chip and the next piece of the puzzle. The Dashade was already getting angry. Me, to be honest, too.

Walking to the main building with waiting rooms, I tried very hard to convince myself that I was not breaking any rules, I was not doing anything illegal. What kind of game is this? Maybe throw it out? And what if someone's watching? This... Minder-20 or whoever said he was working for Intelligende. Therefore, there will be no demand from me. On the other hand, he could say at least something.

I noticed the Chiss officer almost immediately, it's hard to make a mistake: the Chiss are in many ways like us, outwardly they differ only in blue skin and blood-red eyes, the yellow pupils are very dull, as if the red whites of the eyes had swallowed them. Red whites of the eyes... how great I said... Outwardly, he was a tall brunette with thick hair and sharp, like most Chiss, facial features. This is probably him.

“Hello, I was asked to give you this gambling chip,” I said, going up to him.

"Excellent, thanks, miss..." Some noisy company passed by, when they disappeared, the Chiss handed me in return a gray box with buttons, the size of which was about two palms and a couple of fingers thick. “And take this, please, to the service droid at the loading dock near warehouse number 4. Don't open the package, better not even look at it."

"What..."

"This is a very important thing, young lady, just give it to the droid and that's all, he's waiting. Glory to the Emperor!" He raised his right fist up. I turned around with glass eyes and walked away from him, holding a box with a coded electronic lock in my hands.

* * *

"This starts to bore me, little Sith," Khem grumbled as I studied the holographic plan of the spaceport in the lobby of the main building.

"Me too,” I admitted. "Okay, let's find this droid, give him this... this garbage," I showed him the box, "and let's go look for transport to the city. So... the warehouse number 4... Aha, there it is!" I pointed my finger at the transparent model of the structure with the desired designation. It's not far, but still got tired of running back and forth, I didn't come here for this. Hope Lord Zash won't scold me for the delay.

Once in place, I began to look with my eyes for the right droid. The territory is public, not closed, so no one asked us to quickly get out or something like that. We managed to find the necessary droid only after a few minutes of walking back and forth, he lurked near the yellow containers next to the gatehouse. Outwardly, he was very different from the previously familiar NR-02, that accompanied us on the Black Talon. If he looked, let's say, intelligent, then this one seemed more smiling. All because of the large red optical lenses, as well as the shape of the vocalizer imitating a joyful smile. One way or another, I decided to approach him, although the droids are programmed, they are able to think independently, artificial intelligence, all things, you know yourself. If he doesn't wait for the transfer, he will simply be surprised, and I will have to look for someone else.

"I have a package for you..." I turned to him uncertainly.

"For me? How wonderful..." I always liked the way droids are programmed in a human emotional way to portray voices. "And I have something for you. In gratitude. Please, my lord, give me your electronic card, I will transfer everything there."

Blinking I still unbuttoned my right waist pocket, took out the credit card presented by Lord Zash, and handed it to the droid. He took it, inserted it into some hole in his forearm, there was a buzz, and the robot returned the card to me:

"Six hundred credits. Thank you for your help, my lord."

"What does all this mean?" I really didn't like the situation.

"If we didn't get the attention of the Republic with this transmission, they just won't pay attention," the droid handed me back the map. "Empire forever!" and went somewhere in the direction of the hangars.

"Yes, but what the hell?.." I muttered after him.

"Judging by the fact that nothing else was handed to you, nothing is required from us," Khem's voice interrupted my mental indignation. “Let's get out of here, little Sith, don't make me more angry."

"Yes..." I shook my head uncertainly. "Yes, you're right... Let's go."

And we returned, in general, to the beginning, having completely forgotten that before that we were looking for an opportunity to go down to the water. Nah, not here, or someone else will cling. Damn, I already want to eat... well, so far there are no other needs fortunately. What? The Sith are humans too. Okay, not a literary theme, let's go. So, having completed all the courier orders for the Imperial Intelligence, we again walked on foot to the station, from where, according to Captain Orzik, we could get to the city itself. There were also a lot of people here, the building is tall, light and delicate, in contrast to most of the spaceport buildings, which at first impression seemed more 'heavy'. Everywhere is clean, cultured and... noisy. Quite noisy, I'm not used to such crowds of people, it becomes very emotionally... cramped for me.

"My lord! My lord!" was heard in the general noise of voices. I didn't even immediately realize that someone was calling me, until Khem and I were caught up from behind by a tall, flushed guy in a black jacket and brown pants with black knee-high boots, a cap on his head, from under which red hair stood out. “My lord, I have finally found you! He took a deep breath. " Ran around the entire spaceport... Phew, dear mother..."

"What's the matter?" I was wary. What, someone else has an assignment for me again, or did I do something wrong last time? I handed over the parcel to the wrong person or...

"I am Rygel Bane, my lord...” He was still breathing heavily. “Lord Zash sent me to meet you at the spaceport and drive you to the Citadel."

"Oh..." I was even confused. Lord Zash didn’t say that someone would be waiting for me... But all the same, it’s nice, there’s no need to look for a way to get there, I don’t know anything here at all, everything is new.

"My speeder is in the parking lot," the guy pointed somewhere behind his back, "please, follow me." And went forward, showing the way. We walked through an underground passage and found ourselves in a large parking lot, where there were many covered four-seater speeders: two seats in the front and one large in the back, if you wish, you can fit in five of people in one car. "And I almost lost my mind," said the guide on the way, "Lord Zash gave me a description of you and your comrade, well, thought I will quickly find such a noticeable pair," Khem snorted unfriendly, "but no! By God, I thought I was late, and you left by yourself. Lord Zash would... Over here, please." We found ourselves next to a covered orange flying car with white patterns.  
"Sorry, I didn’t think that someone was waiting for us,” I admitted, sitting down in the front seat to the right of the driver's seat. Khem squeezed in at the back, he had to sit bent over and tucked his legs, we previously stuffed the suitcase and backpack into the trunk.

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8m78N9Z-vw&feature=emb_logo) **

The car made a noise, lifted off the ground by about a meter, and we slowly flew away from the spaceport. The sun was going down, but it was still high enough, according to local time, judging by the electronic dial, a little over three in the afternoon, feels warm and good. Transport routes harmoniously blended into the surrounding nature, there is no dirt, nothing hurts the eyes, everything seemed to grow like that. We flew over the road along the monorail along the coast of the bay. That is, the water gaze was from the driver's side, from mine - the wall of a dense forest. I have never seen so many green trees before! By lowering the side window glass, you could smell that freshness.

For some reason, Rygel decided that we needed to be entertained with chatter, which neither I nor Khem wanted at all. Turning on quiet rhythmic music, he kept asking me different questions, for example, what is it like to be a Sith, how the Academy training go, and so on. I answered politely, albeit reluctantly, hoping that the guy would get it. He didn't...

"And this is your first time here? Who is your friend? What kind of race is this?"

"Tell that brat, little one, that if he doesn't shut up right now, I'll eat him."

"What did he say?" Rygel asked in surprise. Oh, well, yes, I understand Khem's speech, thanks to the Force sensitivity, ordinary people can understand aliens only if they learn their language, the Dashade understands everything perfectly. It was possible to use the Force and make the guy shut up, but while he was driving, I decided not to draw and postpone the suggestion and only bit my lip guiltily:

"He asked not to bother him with questions. Khem doesn't really like strangers." I cannot literally convey what he actually said.

"Sorry, ma'am," Rygel instantly collapsed, "I didn't mean to... Please don't tell Lord Zash..."

It seems that he is afraid of my mentor, yes, she can be a fury, if you remember Ffon Olt... But I also felt a little ashamed, so I hurried to somehow ease the situation:

"It's fine, you can talk to me. Just don't bother Khem, okay? He doesn't speak Galactic Basic anyway."

After that, Rygel's desire to communicate clearly diminished, so now I had to unwind him into a conversation so that he would again feel comfortable in his own car. Yes, it turned out badly on my part.

We reached the city in a little less than half an hour. The city looked, of course, fabulous! Most of the buildings were skyscrapers of different heights, which could still be observed from a distance, the shape of the houses was completely different: parallelepipeds, cones, spiers... Huge windows panoramic everywhere, the rays of the sun shine brightly in them. The avenues are wide, for eight lanes in each direction, glass overhead crossings above the highways. There are parks, squares, flower beds, fountains all around... And everywhere is so clean. It is constantly dusty on Korriban, the Academy was built in the rocks, no, they clean it up there, of course, but it still sometimes blows with the wind.

We drove through the city for another forty minutes, until we found ourselves in a vast square in front of the Emperor's Palace. Rygel parked his car in the parking lot in front of the square, and we walked out. The Citadel was the tallest building in the city. From the sides, it had the shape of a cascade and, when viewed from the front, looked like a longitudinal section of an isosceles pyramid. I am not a builder, to say for sure what material this structure is made of, probably some kind of mixture of stone and metal, everything is in a dark color, everything is in some patterns and symbols, at the main entrance, to which a wide staircase led, there are two stone statues of the Ancients, like the ones found everywhere on Korriban, only these are more well-groomed. Standing in front of the Citadel, you can feel like a worthless insect. And across the road across the street is a beautiful garden with figured trees, fountains and beautiful flowers. It's like a kind of mockery of the Light side of the Force. So we, the Dark Ones, can also preserve the beauty that mere mortals like, but we will still be ourselves, and let it infuriate those of the Light.

“Wow…” I whispered with a smile on my face.

"Dromund Kaas is all the glory of the Ancients,” Khem Val added emotionlessly.

The Citadel was not just huge, it was gigantic! It seemed several times larger than in educational films. It was true that when you were in the capital, you felt the incredible power and strength of the Sith Empire.

"Impressive, isn't it, my lord?" A satisfied voice of the taxi driver came from the right.

"Yeaaah…" I drawled, continuing to stare at the building.

"Please, this way,” Rygel adjusted his cap and gestured toward the front staircase, Honor Guards stood on either side of it.

At first I was surprised how freely we got inside, although maybe the system here is the same as on Korriban? I mean, everyone is allowed only to certain floors, but there are also those where you can't get to without a pass. For example, the meeting room of the Dark Council is located in the Academy on the top floor, not only Acolytes, but the highest ranked Sith are not allowed in there! But for the most part of the Academy, you can walk anywhere, if you break laws, they will quickly explain the rules of conduct to you in a way that will be remembered for a long time.

The first place we found ourselves when we entered was a huge hall with an incredibly high ceiling vault. Yes, all the imperial premises that I have seen were very spacious from the inside, we even create ships, as I said, with large corridors. So, on the sides along the walls there are stone pedestals almost as tall as me, each of which projected a bust of one of the famous Sith, there were also signatures with tablets, for which this or that representative of the Order was famous. Thick stone figured columns, braided with golden vines, also aspired to the tall ceiling. On the floor there are red absorbent carpets. Even if you walk on such with your feet wet, everything will dry out very quickly and not even get dirty.

Directly opposite the front doors, there is a wide passage with a stepped staircase extending upward, also covered with the same full-width carpet path, and on the sides there are two escalators: the one on the right leads up, the one on the left, respectively, down. Two elevators on the right and left. The cabin was large enough to fit five or six Khems. Yes, the Empire is not on trifles with anything, or the fact is that this is the main Citadel, the Emperor's Palace itself... It's even scary.

When we went up to the fifth level and got out of the elevator, in a long corridor almost face to face we encountered a very strange trio. Two heavily armed Trandoshan in battle armor with electrostaffs sticking out from behind their backs, and a mighty cyborg. Trandoshans - in a sense, these are humanoid reptiles, they walk, like us, on their hind legs, large orange eyes that can see in the infrared range, sharp claws on their hands, in general, the race is quite aggressive. Their leader was a human, or once was a human... A tall, dark-skinned bald man, from under the collar of gray armor you could see a lot of wires entering the neck, the left eye is dark blue, instead of the right one was a bionic implant, above the left eyebrow of some kind a sensor, a jaw in metal, hands, apparently, also mechanical prostheses, a blood-red cloak behind his back, a lightsaber handle on his belt. I didn't even have time to get scared...

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6w2sF8FE11E&feature=emb_logo) **

“Master, here she is, the soft-skinned toy of Zash, the golden-haired lord,” one rasped in his own language called Dosh.

"Quiet, bodyguard," replied the "master" in a low voice with the sound of metallic rattling, "save your hissing for your own kind." The Trandoshan silently bowed, and the cyborg pointed at me the index finger of his right hand: "And as for you, slave, Darth Skotia is passing." He waved the same hand. "Better get out of his way."

My feet were rooted to the floor, and a very bad feeling arose in my stomach. Darth Skotia... Something familiar. That was the name of the three who wanted to kill me on Korriban on the last evening before leaving! And then Who ate them, as you remember, literally. Damn... Two... No, three damns!

"My lord," the guy accompanying me respectfully bowed to the 'creature', following him I did the same. No matter how he turns to me, no matter how creepy he looks, a Darth is the title of a highest Sith, on my part it would be at least impolite, disrespectful and generally... suicidal... not to show respect. Even in spite of Khem, who only militantly crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the stranger with a predatory look.

The cyborg was in no hurry to leave. He took another step and loomed over me:

"Give your master a message from me. I watch her and I know everything," his finger froze at the level of my nose, from which I involuntarily recoiled, "tell her that. I know what she's going to do here on Dromund Kaas. You and her have come far enough, but that's where it ends, slave. The key," he put his hand on his chest, "I alone have it, tell her that. You and your master have no future on Dromund Kaas and the Sith Order, tell her that. Now get out of my way!" the last he said with special contempt, as if I was the saliva spat out by a k'lor'slagg.

At first I was at a loss, thought he would attack me right here and now, and then I remembered the Dashade, whon the Sith cyborg was not even afraid of:

"Khem, what do you say, can you eat him?"

A pre-faint groan was heard from the right. It was Rygel who almost lost consciousness, either from so many threats against himself, or from my rash question. I myself don't know who pulled my tongue, just fear showed itself.

"I don’t think so,” the shadow assassin muttered in response, “more a machine than a man. Bad for digestion." As proof, he stroked his muscle belly.

"Ha! Fools!" Darth Skotia snorted and went into the elevator. The lizard-like guards followed him, while one still unpleasantly hit me in the shoulder - he wanted to defiantly push me aside. All three entered the elevator and disappeared from sight. I noticed to myself that the cyborg moved without any annoying squeak or mechanical buzz, despite so many bionic implants.

"What... was that?" I stared blankly at the closed doors of the elevator.

"Darth Skotia and his bodyguards, my lord." Rygel swallowed nervously, the guy was obviously shaking with fear. He seems to be afraid of this half-robot... or half-human?.. much more than I. "We're almost there. Lord Zash's office is on this floor, she is waiting for you."

"I hope Zash will explain what is going on here..." I answered thoughtfully, quickening my step. Yes, I really hope so... We just arrived, you know, with non-hostile intentions, and here it goes, here they are also starting to spit. What is it, eh?

**Soundtracks (with episodes):**  
1) Baldur's Gate II Throne Of Bhaal OST - End Of The Saga; (Khem heals Juno's wound)  
2) Avatar OST - You Don't Dream In Cyro; (Juno's vision and arrival at Dromund Kaas)  
3) X-Men. The Last Stand OST - The Last Stand; (in the spaceport)  
4) The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion OST - King and Country; (road to the city)  
5) Baldur's Gate 2 OST - Jon Irenicus Encounter Theme. (Skotia and his bodyguards)


	10. Prologue: Chapter 8. Surprises continue.

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlX6RSF1ny0&feature=emb_logo) **

The layout of this floor somehow reminded me of the Academy: wide corridors, tapestries on the walls, high stone stands on the sides with artifacts and holographic projections of faces, the lighting is also a little gloomy... We passed several closed metal doors and, turning left, stopped at another one. Our guide pressed a large red button with a bell on the door panel on the right and announced through the loudspeaker holes:

"Lord Zash... Your Apprentice has arrived."

The red light on the intercom changed to green, and the doors parted with the usual low hiss, inviting to enter. Rygel took a step back and pointed politely towards the open passage.

"Go, my lord, I'll wait here. And you can leave your things here too."

"It’s not necessary,” I objected, straightening my backpack, which hung with both straps on my left shoulder, “but thanks". And was the first to step into Lord Zash's office, Khem entered a second later. In our Academy, of course, no one stole anything from others in my memory, but there were cases of damaged property, and then, why would an outsider also guard my things? Met us - thanks, that's all. The doors closed immediately behind our backs.

The room we found ourselves in was in maroon tones. On the left was a large soft sofa, on the sides two cabinets with some artifacts and holochrons of various shapes on the shelves, a figured glass table and two armchairs on the opposite wall, a cascading mini fountain in the near right corner, and an information holographic panel in the far right one. Moving holographic abstract images on the walls.

Directly opposite the entrance there is another door, also opened. Khem and I put our suitcase and backpack next to the sofa and went there. The adjoining room was small and empty, the door on the left was closed, but another open passage on the right led us into a room twice the size of the first one, there were cabinets along the walls, a large table at the far wall, behind which stood a high soft armchair with a sharp back. In front of the table, Lord Zash stood sideways to me, next to her was some tall and rather thick Sith in metal armor over a gray robe, on his head was a helmet-mask imitating a cartoon semblance of a face, for some reason there is only one hole for the eyes - the right one, and where the mouth should be, was a long, slightly curved straight slit.

"I suppose it is,'' Lord Zash told him, "give me a couple of days to study everything, and then I..."

At the sight I already decided to retreat, to wait in the next room or even in the corridor, so as not to disturb them, but Zash had already noticed new visitors that is us.

"Juno!" the new mentor outstretched her hands in greeting and came up to me. "There you are, finally. I was already beginning to worry."

"Greetings, Lord Zash," I bowed, a little surprised that they didn’t send me to hell with screams (only Harkun did this actually, but his attacks, as you understand, were enough to greatly shake my nerves over the years). How can we explain our delay to her... I can't just tell her all that happened anyway. Overseer Harkun would have burst into abuse, who knows how she would react. "The ship was a little out of schedule, but nothing critical."

"I know, I know already," she shook her head, coming up to me, "I heard about your," she threw a glance at the Dashade and paraphrased: "Space adventures..."

"Oh…” words stuck in my throat. I can't even imagine how Zash found out everything... probably through some of her channels.

"...now I still can't decide whether to scold or praise you," with a smile Zash lightly hit me on my left shoulder with her fist. "But more on that later." She put her arm around my back and led me to her guest: "Darth Baras, let me introduce, this is my Apprentice, Juno Raven, and her Dashade friend..."

"My name is Khem Val," the shadow killer crossed his arms over his chest, "servant of the great Tulak Hord, the devourer of the worlds Yin and Chabosh."

"My lord,” I bowed to the unknown man in iron.

"How interesting..." the stranger put his hands behind his back, looking at Khem and me in turn, "such a young lady managed to subdue such a powerful creature..." He approached us. "I also recently took a young Apprentice from the Academy, a great Force potential," he somehow kindly grunted: "You are almost the same level with her, only she is a Warrior by specialization, and you... You are an Inquisitor, right?"

These are two main specializations, as you know, some branches still follow next, but the main directions of the Sith are two. I am one of those who are called Inquisitors. Before enrolling in the Academy, a series of tests are conducted to identify the innate abilities of potential students and only then they are separated into disciplines.

"Inquisitor Sorceress, you are correct, my lord," I was as calm and polite as possible, like with the Academy teachers.

"A Master chooses an Apprentice to match themselves," he nodded, while Zash smiled, "I feel you are able to go far." He again turned to my mentor: "Well, let me know when it is clear where it is."

"Certainly, Darth Baras,” she replied immediately.

"Thank you for your time, Lord Zash, I will wait for the results," he went to the exit, but suddenly halfway turned around and pointed at me: "You should meet my Apprentice, girl, I think you both will probably have something to discuss." And he left.

Lord Zash clasped her fingers together and, after waiting for the closed door in the next room to clang softly, she decided to explain:

"Darth Baras,” she pointed to the exit, “asked for an advice on one artifact. How could I refuse?"

"Who is he?" I asked uncertainly.

"Ohhh... Darth Baras is a very influential person, one of the closest associates of the Emperor himself. His power is not as unlimited as that of the Dark Council, but nevertheless, his position in the Sith hierarchy is one of the highest."

"Wow..." I drawled in shock. Lord Zash has such influential acquaintances... She herself is far from the last person in the Order, however... I suddenly remembered for a second the man-machine that had flown out of my head and threatened us in the corridor a few minutes ago: "By the way, do you know the big ugly cyborg Sith? He has some strange message for you... Darth..."

"Skotia?!" Zash clenched her fists and turned away. I shuddered - the mentor immediately understood who it was about. "Damned mechanoid!" She began to walk back and forth in front of the table. "What does he think about himself? How dares to come to my student and... Juno," she abruptly approached me again, "what did he say? Did he threaten you? Intimidated?!"

"He said that he knows everything," I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head, "just didn't specify what exactly." I didn't even tell her about the ambush at the Academy, let our actions remain a secret.

"A monster, a walking piece of iron... much more a machine than a man, and dangerously powerful!" Zash was in full swing. "Ever since I came to Dromund Kaas as an Apprentice, he constantly stands in my way!"

"He is flesh... He can be killed," Khem intervened.

“If only know how, but the idea is not bad,” master unexpectedly agreed with him. "We will not be able to explore the secrets of Tulak Hord while Skotia is breathing down our backs, and therefore," Zash wrinkled her forehead, "we will first have to somehow solve this problem."

"How?" I couldn't resist of asking. Hopefully it doesn't mean murder him as Khem suggested. I wouldn't want to participate in something like that, no way.

"I don’t know yet…” Lord Zash put her hands on her belt and shook her head. "I don't know. Have to think about it. But for now it doesn't matter, you just arrived, let's not darken your first day in the capital. By the way, how do you like the city so far?"

"Honestly?" I couldn't help smiling. "Awesome! I've never traveled before, this is the first time... in thirteen years."

"Seriously?" Zash raised her eyebrows in surprise, I nodded. "Then even more so." She went to the table, sat down at the computer and typed something on the keyboard. "Before we start further training, I give you three days off, not counting today. Relax, take a walk around the city, see the sights... In general, do what you want," master raised her left index finger: "Within the framework of the law, of course." I was a little embarrassed. It is not in my rules to be disrespectful and disgraceful, Khem, I hope, will also follow my example. "Rygel, the guy who met you will now show you where you... both," a nod to the Dashade, "will live. He is waiting for you at the entrance." She got up from the table again. "Well, then that's all for today, I don't detain you anymore."

I looked around in confusion, realizing that our meeting was over, and it was time for me to go where... Somewhere. Not knowing what more to say, I silently bowed to Lord Zash and went to the exit, feeling Khem following me like a shadow.

"Juno," master suddenly called out to me, I slowly turned around: "I know that Overseer Harkun is famous for being able to suppress the will of his charges by his disgusting behavior, but you are no longer an Acolyte, you are my Apprentice, you are a Sith. Take that guilty look out of your face." She smiled at me kindly, and I involuntarily mirrored her emotions:

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright then, go rest, just one more thing," she frowned again somehow unkindly, "if Skotia suddenly appears again, immediately inform me."

"You think he..."

"It's unlikely, most likely not, but caution will not hurt." Zash took something out of the drawer, got up from the table and handed me a round miniature device. "This is a personal holographic projector. You already have a new comm, but such a means of communication will not be superfluous."

"Wow... thanks, ma'am," a new unexpected surprise drove all the excitement. Nobody has given me so many gifts before, not to mention so many at once: freedom from Overseer Harkun, a lightsaber, a comm, new clothes, money, and now a holoprojector... It's just awkward somehow... I feel obligated...

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQsC5IEXDag&feature=emb_logo) **

Rygel was patiently waiting for us in the hallway, what surprised me. Met us and led to... where we were supposed to live from now. It was a skyscraper. One of those that majestically rose to the right of the main square, if you face the Citadel. There was a whole rich microdistrict, although all the buildings of the capital didn't look poor. From old childhood memories in my head there are still images of our previous life in slavery, even on Nar Shadda and Ord Mandel. If the first planet was more or less acceptable, then the second was just a trash heap, ugh, even thinking about it is disgusting. Of course, after that the Academy seemed to me to be a palace, but some Acolytes especially from rich families grumbled that the conditions here, you see, were too harsh for their refined natures. Big deal.

The courtyard area of these skyscrapers was fenced in with a high opaque fence that hid beautiful gardens with decorative flowers and figured trees. I caught sight of a gardener actively watering the flowerbed, when he looked at Khem, the man shuddered, turned sharply away and continued watering even more actively. Not far from us a company of five laughing children ran merrily, two rich-looking elderly women were discussing something, sitting on a swing under a tree...

Inside, at the reception desk a nice-looking woman, slightly perplexed by the Dashade's harsh look, gave us two electronic keys that looked like credit cards, after which a pleasant-looking man in a doorman suit came out and invited us to go with him to the glass elevator. We went up to the forty-ninth floor to the glazed observation deck, from where the view was... awesome!

"My... what a view!" I involuntarily admired the barely audible whisper.

Houses, the city square, the Citadel... parks... And all in such a pleasant light of the rays of the setting sun. The three sides of the glass ceiling, the metal beams supporting them are woven into a fancy pattern, while the wall opposite the elevator is solid, only the door is in the center, as well as tapestry decorations. The doorman asked me for an electronic key, passed it along the crack of the lock and returned it back to me, offering to enter the opened passage.

Nodding gratefully, I stepped inside and quietly squeezed out: "Wow..." Huge windows, light walls with paintings, the color of the mosaic parquet is brown, beautiful soft furniture... A lot of things caught my eye right away, since the hallway immediately passed into the living room, and then... I haven’t stepped further yet, but could say one thing: the apartment was huge... Giant! Apparently, the entire floor and even more than one - I saw several spiral staircases leading and higher.

"Floors forty-nine and fifty,” the doorman announced, “this is one of the finest penthouses in our apartment complex, ma'am."

I didn't even know what to say. It all seemed so unreal, so... magical, that even the sound of a falling statuette Khem hit nearby, didn't immediately catch my attention.

"Well, ma'am, that's all, I won't bother you to get used to your new home." Rygel glanced at the Dashad. "You have my comm frequency, if anything - contact me, I'm always in touch." And he went to the exit with the doorman.

"Goodbye... Thank you!" I thanked, and both Rygel and our guide disappeared in the elevator. Khem and I were left alone. The Deshad looked at me expectantly, and I... What? I don't even know. So I just shrugged my shoulders and threw up my hands and decided to just walk around the territory of our new home. Can't even believe that this is all for us. I'm glad, of course, and it's still somehow strange. Very unusual.

So, they didn't lie to us, the apartment really occupied the entire floor, or rather two. There were several spacious living rooms, two rooms set aside for the library, three bedrooms... Another area for combat training: a closed room without windows with a clearly delineated platform, in the corner several turned off ball-shaped flying robots and a helmet. This is how we practiced at the Academy: you turn on a robot, put on a helmet covering your view, and beat off their shots with a lightsaber's blade. We practiced so often in the classroom, only then we had ordinary vibroblades, the charges were weak, but it hurt if you missed it. There were also three bathrooms and also a large balcony... on which you could land a small spaceship... There was even an indoor pool! With a fountain in the center and two more Jacuzzi compartments.

"Amazing..." Looks like this is how real Sith live. I'd like to believe in it, at least.

Further, while Khem Val explored the lower floor in more detail, I went to the upper one. There were no less rooms, several living rooms with beautiful furniture, computer consoles and large holographic TVs, two bathrooms, one with a shower, the other with a big bath, and there was also a meditation chamber. This one was smaller, no furniture in it, only a soft red and black carpet, a large, two-thirds of my height, holochron pyramid and several tapestries on the walls, where the words of the Sith Code were written in ancient symbols. There were no windows, the lighting is artificial, it can be turned off during meditation altogether, then only the pyramid will glow in the dark, or make the light less bright. In general, it is clear that these apartments were intended specifically for a Sith. For me. Although the meditation room didn’t have to be done separately, I don’t often go so deep into myself. Well, just think, I am already finding fault! Shouldn't do this.

I spun around in place and stretching with delight, tiptoeing like a ballerina across the sunlit living room, and then walked out onto the adjoining balcony. Damn, this is a great view... What a beauty!

"Cool... And a huge apartment in such a chic place, and only for me..." I whispered with almost my lips alone. No, well, not for just me, of course, Khem lives with me now, but there is so much space even for the two of us.

Please someone confirm that this is all for real, one hundred percent, undeniably happening in reality, and not just in my vivid imagination. I tried to pinch myself on the left hand, it hurt. So this is a reality... a reality that I don't deserve. I have no idea how to thank Lord Zash. Surely I will have to do something, as, for example, on Korriban we were looking for artifacts for the Overseers and Lords, or something else... But in any case, I will try to become a worthy Apprentice to her.

For all these new impressions, I forgot that not so long ago I was wildly hungry. Now I will have to buy food myself, here is a completely different life, here is not the Academy, and return there for food somehow... far away. It's a pity I didn't ask Rygel where the nearest stores can be, the receptionist downstairs should know. It's good that we still have something left from the station.

Don't know what made me go into the kitchen and open the refrigerator, but... having done this, I was very surprised to find that it was packed with food! It seems that those who prepared this apartment for new tenants also prudently bought edibles. My thanks to them, otherwise I don't even know where and what, there were several bottles of orange and red soda on the refrigerator door.

"Frisky bubbles," I read the title thoughtfully, "interesting..."

There were cutlery and crockery in the cupboards on the wall, as well as several packages of chocolate cookies and sweets in one of them. How does Lord Zash know I'm a 'chocolate soul'? Rrr... well, okay, my legs are big, this is just my body type, and not because of overeating junk food, in the Academy they fed us mostly healthy food. Even in spite of all the academic physical education, I could never be as thin as Cory, but she always dreamed of being curvy like me... Yep.

Decided not to bother with lunch since I felt tired, lazy and all that, so I simply gave Khem access to the refrigerator, which... he emptied almost a quarter! Have to do something about it, if he's so gluttonous. Height, muscle, strength... and Force. People like us are able to do without food and water much longer than ordinary mortals, relying solely on our own energy of midichlorians, if necessary, of course... There is no such need yet and... If he will eat more than once like that every day... I don't even know.

I myself timidly took a tukata chop, two apples, a few chocolates, a couple of cookies, and one bottle of soda. Yes, timidly... But compared to the Dashade's, my appetite is much less, and I behave much more cultured. Hmm, yes, I get it.

It is unlikely that in Lord Tulak Hord's presence Khem Val could allow himself such things. In general, interesting, have you noticed that many Sith, when reaching the title of Lord, take pseudonyms for themselves? I think Zash is also not the real name of my new mentor, rarely does anyone leave their own name, in ancient times it was more often. I wonder what alias will I have in the future? Need to think... Although, on the other hand, it's still early, I have just moved to a new level, which is already an achievement for a person who once lived in slavery... who was someone's property...

After a quick lunch, I, eating chisps along the way, showed Khem how to use the intergalactic computer network - the HoloNet - for now he was only familiar with the TV. The Dashade wanted to know more about our galaxy and how things had changed during the time he slept. And I thought, it's good that he is not bored. He will get used to this new life over time. So far I have shown how search work, and that it is better not to visit suspicious advertisements sites. One step at a time, so I will hang with him at the computer for weeks, doing only what is interesting to him and not to me.

"I'll go to wash," with him I was already embarrassed to voice such things a little less, "can you handle it yourself?"

"Go ahead," Khem permissibly waved his hand, not looking up from the holographic screen. Now he was reading some historical article about the cosmic events of two hundred years ago.

Throwing the empty chips bag into the trash can in the corner, I left the room and went to the top floor. Behind me something creaked softly and died away again - automatic garbage recycling. It's a pity that they don't have them on all the streets, Ord Mantell, I remember from childhood, was a garbage dump, I don't even know if something has changed there or not... Haven't seen that planet for a long time and I don't want to. No.

Our new apartment had five toilets! I mean... ahem... five bathrooms, sorry. Two were equipped with showers, while the other three had full baths. So I now chose this one, at the Academy we only had standing showers, so I decided to try new sensations. The room is bright, with a large window, hidden behind blinds, the floor is lined with black shiny tiles, the walls are white, to the left of the door directly opposite the window is a white sink with a cabinet with mirrored doors, next to a large mirror from floor to ceiling, opposite the other wall is a cabinet, then the bath itself, also white.

“Okay,” I looked around and slapped my hips, brushing my fingers against the handle of my weapon on the left side. This is now a part of me. Someone jokingly said that Sith and Jedi marry their lightsabers... Guess he was right.

Turning on the water to fill the bath and opening the window (it's high enough, so hope no one would see me), I took off my sword belt and clothes and stared at my own reflection in the panoramic mirror on the wall. There are no scars left from recent events, midichlorians in the body start the regeneration process at once, on Sith everything heals several times faster than on ordinary people. No, some of us have especially deep scars for life, these are individual characteristics. In my case, fortunately, everything heals quickly, and here Khem also helped... I listened - no suspicious noises heard. Good, good.

"Well, now you can grow your hair..." I smiled to myself. This asymmetrical haircut suits me and I even like it, but honestly want long hair. Of course, sooner or later, I'll have to cut the length from the sides, so that everything is aligned in front and behind, but that's okay, it's a long time before that.

Not waiting for the bath to fill, I got into it, lay down and closed my eyes with pleasure, feeling how pleasant warmth gradually envelops my whole body. Could add aromatic additives to the water, the tubes with those were on the table nearby, but there was no actual need. I sighed, staring at the ceiling. God, is this definitely not a fairy tale? Now no one would break in and cheer me for washing in someone else's bath? Understand this, I really respect our teachers, well, most of them, just one particular Overseer has spoiled my psyche very much over the years of study, anything can now come into my head, even things that didn't exist and simply couldn't be. I feel like a wild kathound sheltered out of pity. Perhaps the point is still in my slave past, so to speak, the 'program' in my head from childhood, and even Harkun all the time made it clear that I was no one and had no name, and there was no way to object to him - I wanted to live after all. If our teacher was more restrained in psychic attacks, the conditions would be very good, the Sith Academy is, after all, the most prestigious school in the entire Empire.

In general, I was very well trained, would be a sin to complain, and an unplanned... sudden collision with the Republic ship is a direct confirmation of this. Who knew the world was like that? It was calm at the Academy, there for the most part you know if danger comes from someone, you intuitively understand when to fight back. Now what? You never know what will happen next. Probably, this is just how life is, full of pleasant and not very pleasant surprises... Well, okay, let's leave this philosophy for later, otherwise we can drive ourselves completely into depression, although there are no special reasons for this, at the moment there are still more joyful events. Yes, I'm lucky... but at the same time, there will be no result without action, right? So that...

"Who is awesome? I am awesome," I whispered, hardly believing myself. Need to say this to myself more often, 'cause I've already devalued myself enough. But not without reason, of course, and in a few days or even months this insecurity cannot be eradicated from oneself. It may take years, but I'll try... if periodically think about it. It is unlikely that Lord Zash needs a fearful student. We need to be more confident, and at the same time not forget about ethical norms... I closed my eyes with a sigh. I know how it feels to be despised, even if with a good perspective, as in the case of Harkun's mentoring.

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJmr_A09hWs&feature=emb_logo) **

_Where I am? What is this place? Some kind of ancient temple or crypt. A huge hall, stone vaults of the walls of which go up, thick columns support the ceiling slabs, to the left and right there are several wide corridors, at the far end a spiral staircase leading to the upper level, several statues that have cracked from time to time, a strange greenish haze in the air._

_"Come to me..." orders a man's voice, echoing off the walls._

_The lightsaber is immediately in my right hand. I look around sharply, but don't see anyone. There is someone here, they are watching. From somewhere there comes a whisper of many voices, but what they say cannot be made out - this is not the Basic Galactic Language, this is... something else._

_There was a breath of cold behind me. I turned around instantly, but saw no one. Again in panic I looked around, expecting an attack, and then a few meters away from me in a golden flash appears a blue-white transparent luminous male figure, dressed in combat armor, his face hidden by a mask that looks like a skull._

_"Finally," says the unknown, spreading his hands in greeting, "I've been waiting for you."_

Screaming wildly I jumped on the spot and coughed, some of the water from the bath splashed onto the floor. I was shaking, and my breathing was as fast as if I had run a marathon. The warm, gentle rays of the setting sun... shone a little annoyingly on the face, a light breeze was blowing through the window, some screaming bird flew past. I rubbed my face, gradually calming down. It was a dream? Yes, a dream, just a dream. What the heck? It seems that while deliberating, I didn't notice how I dozed off in the bath.

The doors opened and Khem Val appeared on the threshold. From the Dashade's sudden arrival, I screamed and pressed my side harder against the wall of the bathtub, bashfully hiding from him.

"What are you doing?!"

"I heard a cry, but didn't feel the presence of enemies. What happened?"

"Ah..." I hesitated. So he thought I was attacked, and hurried to the rescue... Oh, wow... even embarrassing. "N-no... Nothing happened. It's just... Sorry, nothing."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Y-yes..." I nodded in the affirmative. "Yes, I'm sure. I am... I'll be out soon."

"As you say," he gave up and left.

As soon as the door closed behind Khem, I pulled the plug, still shaking got out of the bath, dried myself with a towel and dressed. There were no rags at hand, I had to clean up the puddle with the same towel, since there are several more of them in the closet. I somehow forgot to use the drying booth and remembered about it only when I was already going down the stairs to the first floor.

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c2EbsfqhI2k&feature=emb_logo) **

I found Khem on the observation platform. Crossing his arms over his chest, he looked over the surroundings with a thoughtful look, outwardly didn't react to my appearance, however, as always.

"This place has changed a lot since the last time I was here,” he said, as soon as I stood next to him. "Dromund Kaas - the legacy of the Ancients... The city has become much larger, but the Sith themselves are not the same." He stared at me sternly. “Why are they hiding behind walls instead of conquering the galaxy?"

"Maybe because... the Empire already has a certain status?" I suggested uncertainly. "We are respected."

“Still, the Sith have an eternal enemy, do you know who it is, little one?" Khem expressively looked into my eyes, he seemed to see right through me.

"The Jedi..." I stated with a certain uncertainty in my voice. Always at a loss when asked about obvious things. We were taught from childhood that the Jedi Order is our arch enemy, they are the Light, we are the Darkness, together we create balance of the Force, but we will never live in peace with them. And quite recently I myself was convinced of this.

"The enemy of the Sith is anyone who dares to challenge their power, be it a Jedi, another Sith, or even one who has no Force sensitivity. But the main enemy of the Sith is the Sith themselves," the shadow assassin shook his finger at me instructively, "remember this, little one. Otherwise, you will never achieve greatness."

I swallowed. How can the Sith be their own enemy? He means how many have been destroyed by an unquenchable thirst for might? Disputes between members of the same Order in the struggle for power? I know from history lessons. Many people take the first postulate of the Code: 'Peace is a lie, there is only passion' - too literally. It weakens us. Isn't that why the Jedi were able to once expel the Sith from this part of the galaxy? Now the Empire is back, and if the Light ones again raise lightsabers it their eager to completely destroy us in the name of good, we will fight back, I have no doubt, and I don't advise them to do that.

"There is something special about you, little Sith,” Khem continued, staring at the evening sky, “some kind of hidden power". Again a piercing look in my direction: "However, if you lose your vigilance, you can die before you know about your capabilities."

With a bitter grin, I leaned my back against the balcony side and rested the right foot against it, at the same time crossing arms over my chest. Hidden power... In me? A former slave girl? A former Acolyte hunted by her former mentor? He said. The only thing I agree with is that I was very lucky so far: survived, completed the initial training course and the first tests, I am... here. Others are not.

"Thanks, Khem, I'll remember..." I sent him a friendly smile, to which the Dashade just made a grimace and stared at the city again. The first twilight was already in the air. While I'm glad how the circumstances are developing. Don't know what kind of Sith I'll be in the future, it remains to be seen.

I don’t know how the evening would have passed... Probably, Khem and I would have gone for a walk, what's the point of sitting here, but events took a slightly different turn. The console at the front door quietly chirped, informing about an incoming call, more precisely about an incoming text message. Who could it be... Like Lord Zash said she didn't need me today, so... Very suspicious.

I turned on the screen and opened my inbox. There really was a letter with the subject 'Persistence leads to Victory'. What does this mean... For some reason I thought that it might be some kind of spam, but, nevertheless, decided to look. And when opened the letter I was stupefied, judge for yourself, the text was this:

_Greetings, newly minted Sith!_

_Congratulations on passing your trials and progressing to the next level. So I understand that today is your first day in the capital? Hope the city left only the best impressions. I would very much like to meet with you, we have something to talk about. Will be waiting for you today at the 'Sharp-Nosed Firaxa' bar at five in the evening. I really hope you will not ignore my invitation. When you arrive, tell the bartender at the counter that you came to see Sov. He will understand everything. See you soon! Yes, and please come alone. Your companion can scare all visitors._

_Friend._

"What?.." I was already at a loss and re-read the letter two more times. Who could write this? No return address, unknown sender... Could it be a mistake? Maybe this letter is not for me? Although no, it is very similar to me, for there are many facts about me: a newly minted Sith, the first day in the Kaas City, a frightening-looking friend... Only it is not clear who wrote to me?! Sov... What's it, a name? Or a nickname? Something familiar, just... Pf... I don't understand. 'Sharp-Nosed Firaxa'... A strange name for a bar. You'd think these sharks from Manaan have sharp noses. But wait, why am I thinking about it at all, when the main question where the letter came from?

To go or not, the question is not easy, I don't owe anyone or anything, this is not Korriban, how could someone know about me here and now? I don't have to go anywhere, but then they will consider me a coward, and curiosity will get stuck. Okay, let's find out who this Sov is and what he wants. I just hope it's not some of Overseer Harkun's henchmen. Hope he left his idea of a threat to annihilate me outside the Academy. Or maybe this is some other intelligence official who wants to use me as a courier? I really hope not. Anyway, it's better to find out what these things are, agree? It's already half past four local time, I can get ready.

Judging by the map, needed the building was not far from our new home, so I decided to walk and not waste time and money on useless taxis. It would probably be worthwhile to report Lord Zash about mysterious message, but I decided to first figure it out myself. Even Khem, who was asked not to be invited to the meeting, I said that my mentor was calling me with some errand. The Dashade was not happy, he really wanted to learn more about the city, but I promised that we would go together on an excursion tomorrow, I also am eager, and Zash gave us a plus for two whole days for free time. Khem grumbled, grumbled, but agreed eventually. Well, he will spend the evening here, has enough things to do: holographic TVs, consoles with access to the entire Galactic Network, at worst, I can visit the meditation room, I don't plan to use it very often.

I took with me only a credit card, stuffed it into one of the pockets on my belt, a small holographic comm and an electronic card. The lightsaber is now always with me by default. Having gone down the elevator to the first floor, I warned the administrator that my alien friend was staying at home, and if anything - urgently call me. Hopefully, this 'if something' won't happen, Khem, although severe and strong, but not crazy. And so I went to the supposed meeting place with the mysterious stranger named Sov.

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmBGVRlfaK4&feature=emb_logo) **

The weather was just wonderful! Most likely, in this hemisphere of the planet it is now late spring, ornamental trees and bushes with might and main flaunt with huge bright flowers, the lush grass is bright green, it's warm here, light and good. If I didn't have to go to a meeting with... don't know whom... I would have enjoyed this walk. Passers-by, among whom there were several Sith, paid no attention to me. Checking my map screen, I walked along the right side of the road, the sidewalk, beautiful metal fences painted in black and gold. Here the traffic was normal, speeders fly somewhere a meter from the road surface... The Republic capital has several levels of air traffic.

The street where the bar was located, where I needed to go, was completely pedestrianized. There are mainly shops and kiosks, as well as summer cafes. This avenue was also wide and divided in the center by a system of fountains, on the sides of which there were decoratively trimmed trees, and between them there were benches. There are a lot of people around, pleasant music is playing from different places... Only now I have no time for fun, I need to quickly deal with a sudden mysterious case. Uncertainty is the worst.

And in a few minutes I was there. The bar 'Sharp-Nosed Firaxa' was on the first floor of a cylindrical low-rise building, it's probably a hotel or a hostel. The neon sign shimmered in different colors, and above the name was indeed a Manaan shark with a sharp xiphoid nose.

"What they can only think of to attract customers,” I snorted, going to the sliding doors. Don’t remember any mention of this kind of Firaxans from my biology lessons, perhaps this is some kind of marketing ploy... or a rare mutation of individual representatives of this species, which is completely unknown to me.

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NSnZs_9lTcQ&feature=emb_logo) **

The first thing that caught my eye when I entered was a large panoramic aquarium against the far wall, and there are several tables for visitors nearby. The main bar counter to the right, against the left wall was a stage now empty, but music was playing from speakers in four corners. There are also tables for visitors in the center of the bar, about half of the seats were occupied.

Behind the counter, a fat dark-haired mustachioed man was taking an order from a young couple, next to him was a protocol droid wiping glasses. The letter said - ask the bartender, so I feeling a little afraid, went down from the ramp and headed to him.

"Hello... I... um..." at first I wanted to introduce myself, but it is unlikely that my name will tell him anything, so I will do, as as the letter said: "Someone named Sov awaits me. It seems..."

"My lord, welcome!" He smiled at me, either at a Sith or a visitor. "Please over here." He came out from behind the counter and took me to a corner table next to the aquarium in which some creatures were swimming. "Have a seat, she will come soon. Anything you want?"

"She?" I didn't understand. "Who is 'she'?"

"Sov," he was somewhat surprised, "she said that you two should meet here." The bartender acted somehow strange, as if hypnotized. Inculcation? "The waiter will come right now." And the man returned to the counter.

"What the hell..." I muttered after him. Who is this Sov and what does she want? What if she’s one of that Darth Scotia's friends, whom I accidently met today? Not for nothing the same message said that I should come alone, without Khem. Maybe I should have taken him with me just for peace of mind?

Resting my chin on my left fist, I stared thoughtfully at the aquarium and the bizarre fish swimming in it. No, if someone wanted me dead, they would invite me somewhere to a deserted place, but here... it is very crowded, which means that I hardly face danger. It is not clear only how the hostess of the meeting knows about me and Khem, we, it seems, didn't make announcements that we were arriving to the capital.

"I knew our meeting on Korriban would not be the only one, but so soon..."

I looked up in surprise at the girl who appeared near my table. Tall, athletic, with dark skin, yellow cat's eyes, brown hair to the shoulder blades braided up on the left side, a red tattoo on her forehead, an old scar on almost the entire left half of the face... What did I say about the rapid healing of wounds? I must be so lucky. She was wearing a green-and-white tunic with short sleeves, from under which peep out longer ones from the black tight-fitting jacket, black pants with green stripes on the sides, a lightsaber on her waist. Wasn't that her I saw at the Academy the day Harkun got rid of Cory? Well, exactly, it's her! The same...

"Well hello, snot," the girl sat down in front of me uninvited, "so we met again. Do you remember me? I'm Sov... that is Sovereignia Darkbloom, we saw each other at the Academy, you were still an Acolyte then."

"Yes..." I smiled. I remembered that this girl appeared when I almost mentally gave up. For some reason, at that moment it was good to see her, no matter how she got here and why, and no matter how further events began to develop.

**Soundtracks (with chapter episodes)**

1) The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion OST - Sunrise of Flutes; (arrival at Zash's office)

2) The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion OST - Watchman's Ease; (Khem and Juno's new home)

3) Jade Empire OST - Buried Secrets - Whispers; (Juno's dream)

4) The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion OST - Glory of Cyrodiil; (Juno and Khem on the balcony)

5) Divinity 2 OST - Sunflower; (road to the bar)

6) Mass Effect 2 OST - Upper Afterlife (meeting Sovereignia)


	11. Prologue: Chapter 9. Promises.

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NSnZs_9lTcQ&feature=emb_logo) **

“You're Juno, right? What didn't expect to see me again?" the girl seemed to be in a great mood. "I, to be honest, too. But it's always nice to meet familiar faces."

"Yes," I couldn't agree more with such a statement. "If these same faces are not hostile, of course."

"Oh-oh-oh... Can already recognize the fighting spirit of the Academy,” Sovereignia propped her left cheek with her fist and ran her right index finger back and forth across the table. "Almost every graduate acquires paranoia along with the invaluable baggage of knowledge and super powers. That's a normal situation. And then ordinary people think that all the Sith are a bit..." With the finger she used to run on the table the girl emphatically tapped herself on her right temple.

I forced a smile. Usually, I don't have a very good memory for appearance, but such distinctive features as a scar on half a beautiful face cannot just disappear from memory, besides, she back then allowed me to hold her lightsaber when I didn't have my own yet.

"Greetings, young ladies," a robot waiter approached us, "what will you order?" He handed us small electronic menus. It's like a pocket computer, only the software is very limited to a list of food and drinks. You just have to choose the one you want and touch the checkmark in front of the desired dish with your finger, and then swipe your credit card through the special hole on the side for instant payment.

I chose a grilled steak, salad and citrus soda, Sovereignia studied her menu a little longer:

"Okay, now... This... this... And three... No, four!" She handed her menu to the droid and explained with a smile: "Good for celebration."

The order was brought in a few minutes. Sov chose for herself some kind of soup of an incomprehensible brown color, and a piece of meat with mashed potatoes, and 'four' turned out to be glass bottles with raspberry soda with the inscription 'Explosion' on the label. The girl looked at them with some special desire.

"Former teacher didn't allow me to get carried away with this energetic, but it's damn delicious! Try it.” She moved one of the bottles closer to me.

"I have mine, thanks..." I lifted up and lowered my bottle on the table.

"Well, this is nothing, simple juice with bubbles - for kids, and this..." Sov uncorked another bottle and took a long sip “this is really good stuff!"

"No alcohol, I hope?" I asked just in case. "I don't actually drink."

"Me too," Sovereignia immediately answered, "therefore only this energetic. Damn delicious, but the first teacher strictly forbade, he said, it is not healthy for me, no idea why..." She drained half of a liter bottle in a few sips and giggled somehow indecently. "However, the new mentor didn't mention anything like that. That means no restrictions, yep." Another strange laugh. Does she get drunk from this stuff, suddenly flashed in my head.

We spent some time eating food, sharing our impressions of past years along the way. Sov noticed that it's a pity we hadn't crossed paths before, to which I objected that we actually could, but hadn't paid attention to each other before. When the groups were even larger, the Inquisitors and Warriors of our stream were not united so often, even my brother and I saw each other only in the evenings after classes, also in the mornings and afternoons in the dining room. In Sovereignia's group, too, many died during the trials as it turns out, but unlike my case when the girl flew away, there were still some Acolytes in her class left. Yes, our conditions are tougher than of the Imperial military cadets, but at least we Sith do not have military service. True, we also have a duty to the Empire, like all citizens. But let's leave that aside, politics is not my kind of things at all.

As it turned out she flew to Dromund Kaas not alone either, Sov also has a partner, a blue-skinned Twi'lek named Vett, a smuggler captured by the Guards while scouring the tombs of the Ancients. Sov freed her, and in return she helped with the final test. Almost like me and Khem...

"...and then Vemrin said that..." Soverenia laughed, remembering something. She was telling me an incident from her academic background, but as she narrated, she laughed more and more than presented the material. In general, it seemed to me that after the second bottle of this 'Explosion' lemonade, which, by the way, didn't affect me in any way (and the taste is very good), Sovereignia somewhat 'cheered up'. Was that why she was not allowed to drink it?

The girl continued to laugh for a few more minutes at the unsaid episode, and she laughed so fervently and infectiously that I couldn't resist giggling as well, although the essence was not voiced yet.

"Ooh..." she wiped away the tears of happiness that appeared in her eyes and continued laughing again. There were some signs of mild drunkenness on her face, although Sovereignia was still confident: no impairment of coordination or confusion of speech. "It was fun... I even miss those times a little, you know. Hmm... And why not..." She looked around the room with a slightly dim glance and, holding her attention at the table one from us, at which was sitting a not quite sober company of three people, and grinned unkindly: "There is one idea."

"Hmm?" I didn't understand.

"Watch,” she narrowed her eyes, and under her gaze, the water in the bottle in the hand of a man sitting at one of the nearest tables boiled, rose up and in a beautiful arc-shaped stream poured onto the head of a woman sitting with her back to the unfortunate owner of a lost drink.

"What the…"

"Hey, what...?" the man sitting with her was indignant: "What kind of trick is this?! What do you allow yourself?"

"Sorry sir, I don’t..."

"What's happening?" Someone third intervened.

"It's just a misunder..." The 'culprit' tried to justify himself, but a plate of the drenched man flew off the table and hit him right in the face. Fortunately, no one had thought of us yet, but the conversation between those visitors acquired an increasingly negative connotation. Sov rested her head on the table, giggling silently.

"Stop it,” I hissed through clenched teeth, “it's not funny." The situation was really starting to take on an unpleasant move. In the meantime, Sovereignia, having finished shaking with laughter, lifted the bottle, again put it on the table with a bang and suddenly announced:

"Well, now you."

"Sov, no..." I immediately protested, realizing where she was heading, "why do we need trouble?"

"Scaredy cat,” she said head-on.

That's putting it mildly, plus I don't see the need. Although being a very emotional person, I try to avoid conflicts as much as possible, and she just runs into it. The conversation between the two ran high.

"Well,” she continued to whisper.

"No."

"Come on, snot, or I'll tell everyone that you did it."

I was incredibly stunned. She's just driving me into a corner! I knew I shouldn't trust unfamiliar people. What now, to commit this act or get a punch for what I didn't do? Always like this... Having decided that if I agree, then there is a chance to somehow get out of this, I focused my gaze on one of the visitors at the next table, sent a Force impulse, and a chair 'by itself' flew out from under that person, hitting some humanoid thug in the face. Of course he decided to take revenge on the offender, completely ignoring the dispute nearby, on the way he hit someone else, and then...

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=779UnczX-Kk) **

...then a true battle begun. A real bar fight to the accompaniment of cheerful music that kept playing all this time. Soveregnia told me to crawl under the table, and now we were sitting side by side, legs tucked in and just listening to what was happening around. None of us wanted to stick out, afraid to being hit. The drunken visitors, judging by the sounds, happily beat each other, probably having completely forgotten where they were and who was to blame. We were lucky to be in the corner, and the walls of a large aquarium nearby were thick enough, made of shockproof glass.

"Well, are you happy now?!" I yelled right in Sovereignia's ear, hoping to shout over the general noise.

"Of course!" She shouted joyfully in response. "Cool!"

"I don't think so..."

A large stranger was knocked out right next to us, I didn't see his face, but the body that fell to the floor was huge. When he fell, Sovereignia still made a sympathetic grimace of pain, and then suddenly declared:

"We'd better leave, or they might accidentally hurt us along the way."

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically, not ceasing to look around. "How are we going to get out?"

Sov carefully leaned out and climbed back:

"Just bend down and run after me as quickly as possible. Make sure nothing gets into you. When I say 'go', snot, then go. Go!" She rolled out from under the table, grabbed an unfinished bottle of energy drink 'Explosion' and in short dashes moved to the exit. I had no choice but to follow her example, it was dangerous to stay here further.

I managed to get to the exit more or less safely, although my left side was doused, and the still giggling Sov slipped on something, but in general we got out without any problems.

"Yo-ho-ho! And a bottle of 'Explosion'!" my new friend cried out at last.

Following Sovereignia, I jumped out of the bar, where the scuffle, judging by the sounds now, was just gaining momentum. The sun has almost disappeared behind the horizon, finally painting the sky in pleasant pink-orange tones, lanterns were lit on the street, and there were only more people who decided to take a walk in the evening.

Sovereignia Darkbloom simply shone with happiness, while I was not at all up to fun. Moreover, I was scared: at the Academy I was never the first to attack someone and generally tried to avoid conflicts as much as possible, and if something fist or forceful was planned, Cory and I immediately pulled away.

"Phew... that was fun!" the girl in two gulps drained the contents of her bottle and, taking aim, sent it to the trash can by the lamppost about twenty paces from us and, most surprisingly, hit. "Ten scores."

"Well, you..." I began, but didn't finish the phrase: a huge body, several times larger than me, flew out of the bar door squealing like a pig, with a loud splash and a cloud of spray landed in the pool opposite the pool with a system of fountains.

"Twenty scores,” Sovereignia stated in passing. Here I couldn't resist and burst out laughing, more from her reaction to what happened, of course, the situation itself was... unsafe at least. Whoever sent him flying, it was clearly someone who possessed the Force, otherwise such a carcass couldn't be kicked off that easily. Or in the bar there should be someone three times larger, but I didn't notice such visitors.

After bubbling in the fountain a bit, the large creature, who turned out to be a Gamorrian, clumsily got out and purposefully rushed back to the bar, where the fight continued. A few seconds later everything repeated... But even then the huge green hog didn't give up and again decided to try his luck to heap the offender. For the third time two more people were thrown out of the bar door along with him, but they were already humans, and then Sovereignia, hearing the growing sounds of sirens, suddenly suggested:

"Okay, why don't we get out of here fast?"

"Yeah..." I nodded and ran down the street after the girl. Three four-seater covered speeders with flashing lights have already flown past us to the bar of 'Sharp-Nosed Firaxa', from which a detachment of armed guards has jumped out.

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2d8yCWF4cBY) **

Having run to a safe distance of several hundred meters we slowed down and continued walking calmly. A beautiful pedestrian avenue, a paved road, beautiful fences on the sides, lampposts with lighted lamps, flowering trees exhausting the sweet pleasant aroma, cheerful music playing quietly from cafes on the way... I still had the feeling that I was in the fairy tale hit, as if it was a dream from which I absolutely don't want to wake up.

"..easier, snot..."

"What?" I shuddered.

"I say, make your face easier," advised Sovereignia, walking to the left, with a smile, "you’re staring at everything as if you crawled out of the underground."

This remark made it awkward. Who is staring, I am staring? At what? I just look at things that I have never seen in person, of course, everything at least slightly unusual for me.

"I wasn't staring... just..." but instead of making excuses I just squeezed out: "No, never mind." I again examined the stain on the tunic that had already begun to dry out. It is unpleasant, of course, but not fatal, it will dry quickly.

The girl in response only somehow dubiously grunted, but decided not to be sarcastic anymore. In the park we bought ourselves two large ice cream cones and sat on the side of the 'singing' fountain. In a sense it doesn't sing, but playes pleasant music, well, you get the idea. Another discovery for me. Compared to the Korriban wastes the Kaas city, and the entire Dromund planet seemed to me a continuous botanical garden. Since we left the bar Sovereignia has noticeably calmed down and became more reserved again. It seems that this energetic affects her differently than most people, including me. For now following the norms of decency I decided to pretend that nothing had happened.

"Oh, feels so good!" Sovereignia finished her ice cream, patted herself on the stomach and, stretching out her legs, threw her head back to the sky, in parallel resting her palms on the side of the fountain where we were sitting. I was silently finishing my ice cream.

Passers-by were walking past and forth, some children were splashing their hands nearby in the fountain, but fortunately they didn't splash much water, so I didn't even have to ask them to stop. O don't actually like children, not very much, even the younger Acolytes at the Academy, you never know how to behave with them.

"Tell me, what do you think about the Chiss culture?" Sovereignia suddenly asked, straightening up.

"Um..." I slightly choked on the unexpected question, but answered honestly: "I have nothing against it, as in relation to other races and species. Why?"

"No, I just remembered that the famous Chiss group called Snow-Covered Peak is about to start a concert not far from here, maybe... Shall we go and watch?"

"Snow-Covered Peak?" I leaned slightly forward to her. "Wow... They, as I recall, once flew to Korriban to us." Two standard years ago it was, I remember. They perform traditional ethnic music of their people, such events were not often arranged for the students of the Academy, but sometimes, nevertheless, they did happen. We must remember that life is not only about struggle, responsibilities and studies. But also... entertainment. Things like this must happen least sometimes. I'm not a fan of big festivities, prefer loneliness... But Cory back then insisted that I should come too. And I agreed, to my great surprise not regretting a second.

"Exactly, they visited us. Did you come to listen to them?" I nodded, Sov smiled: "Me too. Well," she got up, "are we going or what?"

"Let's go," I agreed, also getting up and shaking off my butt just in case.

The place where we went next was also not very far, to be honest, we were still within a couple of kilometers from the bar where a fight had recently been provoked... about which I had already safely forgotten. Sov, most likely, too.

"The main thing is not to meet Vette," the girl said on the way, "she wanted to come to the concert. Although in such a crowd..." She meant her companion, remember.

"Something happened?" I was alerted.

"No, not at all,” Sov casually waved her hand and explained more quietly: “I just told her that my Master called me on some business. Didn't want her to follow me. Vette is good, don’t think anything bad, I’ll introduce you two eventually, but today's party is only for us, for Sith."

"Oh.."

"You haven't yet celebrated your graduation from the Academy? And so haven't I."

When we reached the required square, the concert had already begun, there were a lot of people, and simply no way to get to the stage, but even then Sovereignia found a solution: we climbed the fire escapes to the roof of one of the nearby low buildings by the backyards, it was already relatively dark, and one random guard clung to us. They were all on duty in the square, but that patrolman apparently decided to take a walk in the backyard and saw us: two girls climbing the fire escape to the roof. Rather, Sovereignia had already begun to climp up, and I was waiting for her to free space for me.

"Hey-hey!" a huge male figure appeared completely unexpectedly. "What are you doing?! Get off immediately!"

"Well, super..." I muttered. We could have run, but...

"Who are you?" the guard ran up to us with a shock baton at the ready. "What are you doing here?! The fire escapes are..." His gaze slid down my belt, and the patrolman's eyes glazed over: "My lord... I mean..."

"What are we doing here? What are you doing here?" Sovereignia jumped to the ground. Noticing the hilt of the lightsaber on her belt too, the guard was completely confused. And the girl took advantage of this: "You have nothing to do, sir, but trying to attack Sith?"

"I… I didn't mean, my lord… I mistook you for violators."

"Commendable." She crossed her arms over her chest with an offended expression. “However, you'd better return to your post." She looked closely into his eyes and slightly passed her left hand through the air: "There is no one here. There is nothing to catch. Go on." The patrolman's eyes glazed over, he turned one hundred and eighty degrees and walked back to the square with a soldier's pace.

I had no words.

"What?" the girl was indignant. “Only at the Academy senior Apprentices and some Overseers can bully the Acolytes as they want, but in the rest of the world we, Sith, are feared and respected. Breathe out, snot, he has already forgotten about everything." And she again climbed up the fire escape.

"My name is Juno,” I grumbled, grabbing the bars and climbing up behind her.

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hY11gcCCi2Q) **

Climbing up the stairs, we found ourselves on the roof of a three-storey building, which turned out to be a store, behind it were higher buildings, and the view of the square and the stage was very good.

"Well," Sov went up to the protective partition that reached her waist, and leaned on it, "we can hear everything perfectly fron here... Well, the view is not very good... but we didn't have to buy tickets... And no crowd here too."

"And no one would scold us for this?.." I began again.

"Juno!" Sovereignia threw up her hands. "Just shut up and let me listen to the song." She took a deep breath and added more quietly: “No, no one would scold us."

"Sorry..." I squeezed out guiltily and, sitting down on the railing, turned all my attention to the Chiss singers in front of the large city audience.

Now on stage was a group of blue-skinned people with red eyes, they sang a slow beautiful song. The soloist dressed in a long flowered pink kimono came to the front of the stage, three girls, who were the chorus, danced smoothly behind her, while the rest just played the music. For some reason it was this song that awakened in me those memories when we still being Acolytes went to the concert of that very group two years ago. That time the performance was in an open area as well and also in the evening, and the number of people wishing to attend this event was rather big, given that, as I said, something like that was extremely rare for us.

Listening to the singers I suddenly felt a strange calm, thoughts about what is good and ehat is bad gone, the events of the past completely disappeared into the haze of nothingness, thoughts about whether I was even worthy to be on this planet and whether I was not taking someone else's place completely left my head. There is here and now, and the rest is not important.

"They sing well,” Sov murmured thoughtfully.

"Yes..." I smiled contentedly.

We listened to several songs in a row, fast ones with loud percussive music, and slow lyrical ones, then Sovedenia suddenly announced:

"Look, it's already dark, soon it will be necessary to return home before our mentors start looking for us... And I would also like to show you something. A good end, so to speak, for today's walk. If you want, of course."

"Show me what?" I asked. Yes, surprises are falling on me one after another today.

"Not here." Sovereignia went towards the fire escape. "Another place. We'll visit there, and then go home. Do you want to sleep yet?"

"No,” I shook my head. And that was true, really how can I what to sleep? I have energy rushing out of all the cracks from excitement. How I can even fall asleep tonight, can’t imagine.

"Wonderful. Let's go then."

We climbed down from the roof and out of the backyard Sovereignia led me along the houses. Pedestrian traffic was brisk here too. Not everyone wanted to attend the Chiss concert, many have more important things to do. Suddenly, Sov grabbed my left arm and dragged me behind the nearest tree near one of the summer cafes.

"What?.." I warned.

"Quiet!" She pressed a finger to her lips and pointed somewhere behind me. "Look what is being done." I turned around at her gesture and saw in the light of street lamps a group of five people, they listened to the concert and didn't pay attention to anything, and an unknown person was spinning nearby, he was already reaching into a woman pocket. Stealing in the crowd. The potential victim doesn't even realize that in a second she may lose something important.

At first it seemed to me that Sov wanted to scare him or do nothing at all, but the girl did something completely unexpected. Closing her eyes, she put fingers of both hands on her temples, and the next second instead of robbing the thief pinched the stranger on the soft spot. What a showdown began... Now the would-be robber could be called a victim, since he had to fight off five at once.

"Serves him right," Sovereignia smiled and beckoned me, "let's go."

We left the square and now, it seemed, were walking the same path that led back to the bar, which has become our meeting place today. But maybe we, of course, were not going there. It was already completely dark, but the big city didn't even think to fall asleep. A digital clock flashed on a nearby street sign, showing it was almost nine in the evening. Are we walking for four hours already? Time goes very fast.

Before reaching the bar 'Sharp-Nosed Firaxa', we turned into a lighted parking lot. Sov showed something to the guard - some kind of pass or card - and he didn't stop us. Passing along the rows of covered passenger speeders, we came out to the part of the territory where single and double vehicles were parked. Sovereignia jumped to a blue-white outstretched motospeeder with two seats, one behind the other.

"Get in. We have to drive there.

"Whose speeder is this?" I asked just in case.

"Mine..." Sov answered in surprise and saddled the vehicle.

"Indeed?" I still wasn't convinced.

"Yes... I arrived on it. Well, get in." She slapped her right hand on the seat behind her.

But I was in no hurry. This girl is very unpredictable, and who knows if this is really her speeder. And where did she get it.

"Damn, snot, today you chickened out three times already! I’m telling you, it is my speeder, my. Master gave it to me. Well, get in!"

I chickened out three times... You know what?! No one asked her to start a fight and climb onto the roof, so now all my doubts are fully justified. One thing is not clear, if I annoy her so much, why hasn't the girl sent me to hell yet? I could leave, but then it would be rude on my part ? I'm sure we will meet many more times in the future, here in Kaas city, if our mentors know each other... and if now she is telling the truth... Okay, let's risk what else I can do. With a displeased face, typing a step, I went to the speeder and sat down behind Sovereignia.

"Well done," she approved, starting the engine, "hold on to the handles tightly, we will fly fast." I obediently fumbled for the handrails almost next to my hips and grabbed them. We took off and left the parking lot, in less than a minute were on the road.

We flew along the right lane, moving at the speed of the stream. There were fewer cars than during the day, but still many. Again new sensations, this is not the first day, but already evening in a huge busy city. At the Academy at this time (we are talking about the local planetary, of course) we would have had evening free time. I wonder what is happening on Korriban now?.. Bang! Again I am thinking of it. It's just a comparison of the familiar with the unfamiliar, not a longing for the past. No.

Even though we flew for a long time, I didn't feel boredom: kept looking around at the bright houses and signs, besides Sov turned out to be... let's say, a little aggressive driver. The speed was within acceptable limits, but somehow very often she went to overtake multi-seat passenger speeders and even several large trucks on the road. I, unlike her, never piloted recklessly even on the deserted tracks of Korriban, driving is not for me apparently. And what is 'mine' at all I wonder... Sovereignia made another overtaking of a passenger car in which a family of four was traveling: a man was driving, next to him sat a woman, and in the back seat were two little girls. When we drew level with them, the little one sitting closer waved her hand to us, in response I did the same with a smile, and we immediately left the unknown family behind.

"And where are we going?" I inquired, feeling a little worried.

"Out of the city!" responded Sovereignia, without looking back.

"Where?!" thought I misheard.

"Yep!" the girl answered. "There is one super cool place... And the entire Kaas Forest looks awesome at night! You will see."

Immediately a kind of worm of doubt stirred in me. Night, forest, two Sith... And what if there is some kind of ambush? No, what am I talking about... Damn my suspicion... or is it the instinct of self-preservation? I don’t think Sov is threatening me, but I don’t understand her strange benevolence either.

After a while we got to the city gates and were now moving along the lighted highway among the individual speeders. The traffic flow decreased slightly, but there were still cars along the way. Kaas is not the only city on the planet, there are also fewer settlements, some are at close range. When our ship landed today, I noticed from the air one smaller town a few hundred kilometers from the capital. From the side we left the spaceport, a dense forest began almost immediately, on the other, as you remember, was the ocean.

Sov took the next turn to the right, and next we flew along an absolutely deserted road, although the lights were still there. Until our speeder, which had slowed down, made another turn to the left onto a completely unpaved path, where there were no lanterns. But they were not particularly needed, numerous flocks of fireflies curled along the road, kind of imitating natural night lighting.

"Sovereignia..." I liked it less and less.

"Almost there,” she said calmly.

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ioBJASP6ULc&feature=emb_logo) **

On the right was heard a sound of water, and after a while we managed to make out that we were driving along the rocky bank of the river with fast-flowing water. Sov had already completely slowed down, and we stopped near a thick log blocking the river.

"Further on foot,” Sovereignia announced, and was the first to get off the speeder, almost hitting me with her foot. "Come on, it's not far."

"So... where are we?" I crawled down behind and rubbed my shoulders with my hands, looking around. What a beautiful forest... I saw something like that only in pictures or notorious instructional videos. On Korriban there are only rocks and thorns, no green plants, water is only in mountain rivers and underground springs.

My attention was drawn to a group of mushroom-like plants taller than human, emitting soft white light, for some reason there was an analogy with phosphorus nightlights. Thin, slightly curved legs and umbrella-like hats, from which little blue sparks fell and extinguished before they could reach the ground.

"Wow..." I stretched out my right hand under this 'sapphire' rain, and the falling lights that touched my skin responded with pleasant warmth, but extinguished just as quickly.

"Just don't touch the mushrooms themselves," Sovereignia warned behind my back, "there will be burns... and very painful ones."

I immediately pulled my hands behind my back. My companion gave a satisfying chuckle and calmly suggested:

"Well, let's move on?"

"Where are we going?" I didn't like all this very much. Years at the Academy developed in me if not paranoia then at least a high degree of suspicion. But apparently not enough, since I allowed an unfamiliar girl to lead me to the devil.

"There’s something cool not far from here, you’ll see,” she pointed to her back and, embarrassed by my distrust, threw up her hands: “I'm not going to eat you, snot, don’t be afraid. Just want to show you something, then we'll return to the city, otherwise it's too late, our mentors will definitely call the police if they find out we're missing..."

"And I'm not afraid," I lied not very convincingly, "let's go."

The girl chuckled and walked along the log to the other side. Looking back, I also stepped onto the log. It was quite wide, about a meter in diameter, maybe more, in some places there were branches that had to be climbed over, water was rustling underfoot. Had it been darker here, I would have fall into the river for sure, but there was lighting. Some kind of bluish haze or something, as if small lights were hidden inside the leaves of the plants themselves, invisible to the naked eye.

There was no road on the other side of the river, Sovereignia without hesitation continued to move into the thicket of the forest and along the river that remained to our right. I didn't have a feeling of anxiety about my own life, but the fear of getting lost was present. Tall trees seemed to be advancing, thick roots sticking out of the ground and intertwining with each other, two bright moons shine in the sky at once, shrubs respond to them with multi-colored phosphoric reflections, fireflies are hovering in flocks, the cries of night birds and some chirping are periodically heard. Wait, are there any predators here? Or native snake species? Also unpleasant enough, I am afraid of them: saw enough during my studies in biology lessons, God, hope I won't stumble upon one of these in a natural habitat.

"Wow..." I gasped in shock, looking around. Yes, this is not the sinister dead Korriban.

"Cool, huh?" Sovereignia inquired in passing. "Don't lag behind."

"Cool, indeed..." I whispered back.

"The first mentor and I flew here a long time ago. I was eight years old. He brought us here late at night."

"Whom 'us'?"

"Me and his daughter." Sovereignia snorted. "Yes, 'brave' Eskella kept whining that she felt unpleasant here, but I..." She stopped for a second and spreading her hands breathed deeply. "I liked it here. I felt like in a fairy tale." And she confidently went further, it seems she is well oriented here.

"I can imagine." I also felt myself here like in some magical world.

Suppose, during the period my companion is talking about, I was already an Acolyte too, but couldn't think of anything like that. All that worried us was hard study and simple school life. If Sovereignia was already trained by the head of the Academy, it is likely that she was entitled to certain privileges that we, ordinary students, simply didn't have.

"Almost there," Sovereignia climbed over one more fallen tree and beckoned me, "the place is fantastic, I only found it a couple of days ago."

Behind this fallen tree there was already a well-trodden narrow path leading down from a not steep hill, probably Sov decided to just cut the road, so she led me through the windbreak, so to speak. It's okay, I'm used to things like this on Korriban, but here it is much more beautiful.

As we descended, on the left through the trunks of the trees was seen something like a water surface and some kind of glowing little lights. I thought it seemed to me, but no, after a couple of minutes we went to the shore of a large lake, around which grew weeping trees, their leaves emitted a weak light, flocks of fireflies curled along the banks, and the water surface was covered with bright flowers with sharp petals, emitting a soft purple glow... Yes, I remember such flowers from botany lessons, these are those that do not close their petals at night: during the day they are saturated with the energy of the sun, and at night, basically, all life processes take place in these plants.

"Amazing..." I involuntarily smiled.

"Nice, huh?" Sovereignia passed behind me and moved along the shore towards a wide spreading tree, its thick branches stretched out pretty well towards the water, and next to the trunk there was a large boulder overgrown with moss, from which it was possible to climb this very tree without any problems, which Sovereignia seems to have intended to do.

"Come here!" she jumped on a stone then over the nearest branch, climbed up a little further and higher, making room for me. In two jumps I climbed up to the girl and settled down next to her on a nearby thick branch a couple of meters above the water surface. Sovereignia with a kind grin stretched and shook her head, while I, having settled down on a branch more comfortably, bent down a little and began to peer into my barely noticeable reflection.

"Well, how do you like it here?" my new friend again broke the silence. Turning away from the contemplation of the dark water, I looked up at her:

"Super. Awesome place, cool planet... You know, I've never traveled before. Absolutely. Ever since arriving on Korriban as a child."

"Then I get it, why you are so shy," Sovereignia to my surprise didn't seek to mock me, "few of the Acolytes travel, I'm the one who is... lucky." She touched her mutilated left cheek. I wonder what these scars mean? It looks like a trail from some serious burn, but a very old one. Was she playing with her teacher's lightsaber as a child? Or had a firecracker exploded in front of her face? Brrr... What a thought, don't do it. Just looking at this, all kinds of thoughts come to mind, and it is somehow inconvenient to ask directly... But I can ask another question, no less intriguing.

** [&Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EbftqekNkVY&feature=emb_logo) **

"Sov."

"Hmm?"

"How?"

"'How' what?"

"How did you find me? And why?"

"Are you saying you're not glad about our meeting?" the girl's face became somehow unhappy.

"I am, of course!" here I already felt hurt. “I just didn't expect. You know, over the past few days in my life everything has changed so dramatically... First my friend's death, then..." Here I coughed, recovering in time: I almost told her about the incident with the Jedi. "In general, there was one more thing... Then... the other classmates died too... all of them. Only I remained... Then all the trials... even the flight here was not without incidents!" I pulled my legs up to my chest and hugged them with my arms.

"Who said being a Sith was ever easy?" my words had no effect on her. “The Gift of the Force is not cheap." She suddenly shuddered and lightly slapped herself on the right cheek: "Damn, I speak almost like those damn Jedi... Hmm... Never mind, you didn't hear that." She hung from the tree and extended her left hand towards the water but didn't touch it. As Sov clenched her fingers into a fist, bubbles and diverging circles began to spread across the surface of the lake, then the girl waved her hand away from herself, sending a Force impulse that formed a small wave.

"And still," I didn't retreat, watching how the water below us gradually calms down.

"I have my own spy network," she joked, but I partially believed:

"Seriously?"

"The truth is not that interesting,” she chuckled. "I noticed you today in the city, near the Citadel... with a big friend. Who is he, by the way? I've never seen anyone like him before."

"A Shadow killer," I shrugged, for some reason Khem begins to stop being a mystery for me, which needs to be stared at with horror, and already becomes someone 'well-known'. Sovereignia frowned in confusion and leaned forward a little, I decided to explain with a smile: "He is a Dashade, the name's Khem Val, a representative of the race of Assassins that served the Sith in ancient times. Khem obeyed Tulak Hord himself."

"What are you saying?" Sovereignia almost fell from the tree in surprise, but only once again reliably saddled the branch, with a claim in her voice she said: "You're lying, snot."

"I'm not lying. I found him in the tomb of Naga Sadow not so long ago during the last test, he was in cryostasis all this time. Merely killed me when..." I snorted, "when we met. But I was lucky... to defend my position. Since then we have been traveling together."

"A real Dashade..." Sovereignia whistled thoughtfully, "ohh... you can surprise. You're cool, snot.” She raised both thumbs up. "How did you manage that?"

“Maybe... I'm not that kind of a snot after all,” I said. Yes, when I met Kem and... in all other cases, the circumstances were on my side, I was lucky, but... why does she keep calling me that?! It's a shame.

"The first impression all the same," she dismissed and continued to explain: "So, then my teacher, Darth Baras, told me about you, I said that we know each other. He and your mentor, Lord Zash have suggested how to contact you."

"So he is your teacher? Wow... The world is small..." for some reason I wanted to smile. This is the same masked one who came to Lord Zash today for some kind of consultation. I don’t believe in fate, but pleasant accidents or coincidences of circumstances do take place. "Why did you want to meet me?" I coughed and hurried to explain: "Well, I mean, it's great, of course, just..."

"Don't be afraid, there are no dirty tricks,” she assured indulgently, fingering her pigtail. "I really got interested. For some reason I felt that our paths would cross again, I remembered you several times after the first meeting."

I forced a smile and stared at one of the purple flowers glowing in the water. She remembered me... But I completely forgot about her. Well, you know, so many things happened, and although Sov made an impression on me then, but still somehow the desire to survive was in the first place.

"This is just the beginning," Sovereignia threw back her head and breathed in pleasure, "the beginning of a long and interesting journey. Now we are real Sith - you and me - the entire galaxy will eventually be at our feet." She seemed to be talking to herself now. “I have a good feeling, you know." No wait, she seems to be talking to me.

"About what?" I shifted on the branch, changing my position.

"Success!" Sov showed me open palms, her eyes almost shining. “We will become the most powerful Sith of the Empire. We will be so cool that the great Dark Council and even Emperor Vitiate himself will set us as an example..."

"Yeah?.." I frowned incredulously, perceiving her words only as a fairy tale, a play of imagination. We'll be cool, yes, keep dreaming. Okay, lets 'play' further, I also like to imagine things. No, who can argue, she has all chances for sure. Me however...

“Just imagine,” Sovereignia continued enthusiastically, ignoring my hint, “how proud it will sound: Sov...” saying her own name the girl simultaneously opened her right palm upward, “and Snot…” the same movement with her left palm, “champions of the Sith Empire!" The girl clapped her hands and grinned: "Cool, right?"

"Very," I muttered resentfully and crossed my arms over my chest. "Do you have to call me that?"

"Don’t sulk,” Sovereignia climbed onto my branch and lightly poked me my right shoulder with her left fist, “I just can't get rid of this feeling. When first we met, you were so..." She coughed, apparently thinking how to express herself "so lost, sad... I understand, a friend's loss and everything. Probably," the girl sighed, "I just felt sorry for you, that's all. And then... seeing you here I felt a kind of relief, you know."

"Why?" I was surprised feeling embarrassed from such a statement.

"Don’t know,” Sov replied evasively. "Perhaps... Well, it doesn't matter." She waved her hand. “No matter what rumors about me go around the Academy, I'm not as bitch as you might think.

"I never said that,” I said immediately.

"Come on..." She pulled up her right leg and casually waved her hand. “There were a lot of rumors about me around the Academy just because the Supreme Overseer himself was my mentor. In some cases it was necessary to keep the brand. But you know," she somehow appraisingly looked into my eyes, "even despite all your insecurity, fearfulness, skepticism and pessimism, you are one of those Sith, with whom I wouldn't to conflict."

"Why?", I blurted out without thinking and immediately came to my senses: "I mean, thanks... I'm glad to hear that, but..." I tucked my hair behind my ears, "all the same, why?"

"I don’t know myself,” she shrugged. “I have a kind of flair for powerful Sith." Sov grinned and in a more serious voice asked: "What dynasty are you from?"

"Dynasty?" I smiled bitterly. "None." For some reason, the feeling of my own uselessness and worthlessness immediately returned. Dirt, slave, garbage rat and so on. Harkun's abusive vocabulary is very large. None of our other teachers allowed themselves to do something similar to the students, but him... This is how we were raised by... Beast. "I am a former slave, Sov. A nonentity from Ord Mandel, although I was not born there. Until the Sith took my brother and me to Korriban. My brother died many years ago... Only I remained." My nose stung and I, turning away, quickly brushed away the tears that had come out. “I am not a powerful Sith... You are wrong."

"Oh..." she managed, looking somewhat disappointed. For a moment I thought that Sovereignia would shame me now, but nothing of the kind followed. After a few seconds of tense silence, she suddenly spoke as if my revelation had never happened: "Well, this... It still doesn't change anything. Among the great Sith were those who started everything from scratch. Maybe you are just one of them?" In response I just snorted and turned away, clenching my fists, but Sovereignia was in no hurry to change the topic: "Maybe you don't belong to some great family, but there's definitely something in you, snot. Some kind of sleeping inner energy."

I made an exasperated grimace. Khem said the same thing today. Have these two conspired, or what? Sovereignia suddenly raised her right index finger to face level and suddenly announced:

"There is one idea! Let's do something right now." She got over to the tree trunk and began to climb down. Automaticly I followed. Sov waited for me to jump off and suggested, “Let's take an oath that we will become great Sith no matter what. This will help both of us move on, and there are many challenges ahead."

"Does your flair tell you that?" I rubbed my palms together.

"I'd call it observation and good knowledge of history." My comment fortunately was not perceived as impudence. “No matter what most people think, the life of a Sith is not a luxury, despite the innate superpowers. So what do you say, are you ready to promise yourself that you will not give up and achieve greatness?"

I pursed my lips and, putting my hands on my belt, shook my head. What kind of success do I need to achieve? After all, I don't even know what I want. Except for one thing - to survive. This has always been the main thing. I try not to think about what will happen next, otherwise it won't take long to get off the rails. For now I only want to become Lord Zash's worthy Apprentice, I want her to be proud of me that she has reasonably chosen me. I don't want to disappoint Khem, who also follows me for some reason... Although he could have killed me a long time ago. If this is a 'success', then yes, I want to try.

"What should I do?" I asked quietly, looking down at my feet and then up at her: "Hope it won't be related to blood?"

"No-no,” Sovereignia assured, unhooking the hilt of her lightsaber from her belt. "Let's just cross the laser blades and... I don't know... Promise to each other, or something ...

I shuddered. We did this at the Academy with training weapons, when commemorated one of the fallen classmates. Only now it will not be a goodbye, but a greeting... a new beginning.

"Ready?" Sovereignia activated her saber and held the humming blade in front of her. I nodded, unhooked my own weapon from my belt and pressed the activation button on the hilt. There was a loud hiss as the two red-white laser blades clashed together, and the common hum of the energy blades intensified further.

"What's next?" I asked eagerly.

"I don’t know...” Sov bit her lip. "Come on... Just repeat after me." She took a deep breath and spoke in a heartfelt manner: “I, Sovereignia Darkbloom, in the presence of my new Sith friend, here and now give my word...” She paused, expressingly hinting with her eyes that it was now my turn.

Gripping the sword hilt tighter I tried to repeat, but it didn't work out so emotionally - fear affected:

"I, Juno Raven, in the presence... in the presence of my new Sith friend, here and now give my word..." It just came to me: she called me a new friend... She called me a friend, and I repeated...

"I swear that I will become a great Sith who will glorify our Empire, who will become an example for others, who will be remembered for thousands of years." Sovereignia spoke as if she had prepared a speech in advance. I could only repeat. But somehow her words inspired confidence.

"I swear that I will become a great Sith who will glorify our Empire, who will become an example for others, who will be remembered for thousands of years,” I repeated, feeling goose bumps run down my spine. This is a too loud statement. Sov is confident in my abilities, but I am not very confident in myself. But I will try, at least I will do everything in my power. And it will be embarrassing at least, you must agree.

Sovereign smiled and finally decided to end with the postulates of the Code:

"Peace is a lie, there is only Passion. Through Passion I gain Strength. Through Strength I gain Power. Through Power I gain Victory..." She fell silent and again, it seems, I needed to continue:

"...Trough Victory my chains are broken," I smirked smugly, "the Force shall free me."

We severed the blades and just stared at each other with contented smiles, lightsabers turned off in sync as if on command.

"Well," the contented Sovereignia hung her own hilt on her belt, "there is nowhere to retreat now. We'll do it, Juno."

"I hope so,” I hooked the hilt of my saber to my left side and lifted my head to the night sky and smiling at the stars. Incredible... Still, there is great power in Code's words. I don't know what will happen tomorrow, but today I feel at the top of the world. Today I not only accepted the fact that I have moved to a new level... Today I found a new friend...

**Soundtracks (with fanfic episodes):**

1) Mass Effect 2 OST - Upper Afterlife; (girls in the bar)

2) Qwote feat. Pitbull & Lucenzo - Throw Your Hands Up (Dancar Kuduro); (the fight)

3) The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion OST - Wings Of Kynareth; (evening)

4) Beautiful Chinese Music - Qing-Guo-Qing-Cheng Song; (Chiss song)

5) James Cameron's Avatar The Game OST - Main Menu Theme / Installation Track; (girls in the forest)

6) Japanese Fantasy Music (by Adrian von Ziegler) - Between Worlds. (Sov and Juno give their Oath)


End file.
